


Chasing the Stars

by StarFfox



Series: Chasing the Stars [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Here we go, If this works it is going to be long, May go up to M in later chapters, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Should be T for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 67,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarFfox/pseuds/StarFfox
Summary: "When Astra would think back on this day, the start of everything, there was nothing really there to suggest what was coming."Thrust into the unknown, Astra learns how to cope and navigate this amazing, yet frustrating, man and the adventures they share.





	1. 1. Beginning

When Astra would think back on this day, the start of everything, there was nothing really there to suggest what was coming.

It had been a normal start. Late wake up, teasing of her younger brother, quick catch up call with her Uncle/godfather, then out to the park to sketch the world. Nothing out of the ordinary at all. Well, other than the start of the end of the world.

She had accepted that there were aliens. Too many things had happened for her not to, such as that space ship that crashed into Big Ben, and the time she had somehow made it out onto the roof with hundreds of other people, standing right on the edge, with no recollection, but, never did she believe that she would come this close to them.

They had started off nice enough. Ghost people. They came in shifts and, once the initial panic wore off, were generally accepted by the public. While the ghosts themselves weren’t a challenge to capture in pencil, generally grey and relatively shapeless, the reactions people had to them always provided inspiration. Joy, sadness, tears, anger. The emotion list ranged on and Astra loved to capture these moments in her sketchbook as her own mementos of time past.

It was just before a ghost shift that he came. The Doctor. She had been sitting in her spot at the park, sketching various hand positions of people walking around.

The noise had hit her first. A sort of wheezing, groaning sound that seemed to fill her heart with joy and something else. It would be a while before she learnt what it was. But, then a blue box appeared out of nowhere. It phased into existence and everyone seemed to not notice – except for her.

He stepped out next. Tall, thin, with brown eyes and brown hair, sticking up all over the place as he ran his hand through it. A look of concern on his face as he seemed to scan the park. He seemed like he belonged, and, again, no one else paid him any attention. Other than her.

Her head tilted to the side as she watched him. He was captivating. “Click.” She whispered, and stored this mental image of this strange man to draw later. And she would draw him later, just much later than originally anticipated.

Then his eyes met hers and his face changed. A relieved smile broke out and he made his way purposefully towards her, grabbing her by the wrist as he got to her and hauling her to her feet in a hug as he reached her.

“Thank goodness you’re okay. I’m sorry it took so long – I had no idea!” He said into her ear, before letting her go and giving her a big smile. Taking her hand in his, he swooped down to pick up her canvas bag, as though he had done it hundreds of times before, and pulled her towards the blue box that he had exited.

Bringing her inside, he hung her satchel on a hook to the side, before dropping her hand and making his way further into the large room that was spread towards her. He didn’t seem to notice that she had stopped, her jaw dropping, as she took in the environment around her.

It was bigger on the inside. It had been just a small box when she had looked at it, but, this! This was an entire room. And there was a corridor at the back – it went on to more!

A blonde girl smiled at her and chuckled a little as the man danced around the centre of the room, a large console with a cylinder rising and falling, making that noise she had heard earlier, that seemed to resonate through her body.

“What’s wrong Astra? Has it been a while since you’ve seen this desktop?” She teased and Astra turned sharply.

“How do you know my name? Do I…do I know you?”

The girl froze then, as did the man. Both of them exchanged a look before he stopped what he was doing and came back over to where he had left her. She hadn’t moved and now, looking at her face, she seemed so pale and confused and almost in a panic.

He pulled a device out of his pocket and she eyed it warily.

“It’s alright.” He said, showing it to her, “Just my sonic screwdriver. I’m just going to do a quick scan of you, alright?”

She nodded, hesitantly, and couldn’t help but tense a little as he pointed the device at her and moved it up and down the length of her body, the tip shining blue and resonating. He looked at it after and his face seemed to fall.

“No, no that can’t be right.” He muttered, before pointing it at her again and running the same test. The result must have shown the same however, as he paled a bit more and sighed, running his hands through his hair.

“God, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t know! And you! You didn’t even warn me! Just grinned every time I asked about the time you first met me…A lot of help you are, keeping secrets like that! I mean, how’s a bloke supposed to know when you don’t say anything?” He rambled.

“Doctor!” The blonde girl spoke up, causing him to stop his muttering and look back up. She gave him another pointed look and he looked sheepish.

“Sorry, sorry. Right.” He turned to look at her then. He looked more imposing. His eyes held such a command over the room and she suddenly had the urge to draw them, to study them closer. “Where are my manners? I’m the Doctor.”

“The Doctor?” She asked.

“Yup.”

“Just ‘The Doctor’?”

“That’s right. And this is Rose.”

The blonde waved and smiled and Astra gave a small wave back, fighting the niggling feeling that she had seen her somewhere before.

“So, you both know me? How?”

“We’re Time Travellers. Well, I am, Rose is along for the ride.”

“Oi! Watch it Doctor! You’re stuck with me now!”

He grinned at her, “Yes, well, anyway. We’ve met you before. A future you. Meeting a past me. Time Travel is a funny thing like that, you sometimes meet people in the wrong order and that’s what happens to us. All over the show we are.”

“So why did you get me? Not some…future me?”

“Got to start somewhere! And you never told me how we met. No, it was you I was meant to get and you I was meant to drag into this. Speaking of!”

He suddenly turned and ran back to the console, turning dials and dashing about. Rose came up to her and placed a comforting hand on her forearm. “Are you alright?”

“Just a lot to take in. You know. Time Travel. Meeting people who know me. That sort of thing.” She took it in and watched him then. “What is this place? Because I swear it was a box when I saw it in the park, but now it’s…”

“It’s called the TARDIS. It’s his time machine and it’s bigger on the inside.”

“You don’t say.” Astra said and Rose laughed.

“You’ll do fine, becoming yourself already.”

“I still have a lot of questions.”

“We’ll get to those!” The Doctor said, pulling a final lever before dropping underneath the console. “Just a few other matters we need to take care of first! Like those ghosts!” his voice floated up from under the console.

“Yeah, and, according to the paper, they’ve elected a ghost as MP for Leeds!” Rose added, leaning against the console. “Which means we’re not going to sit back and do nothing”

The Doctor jumped up out of the console floor, wearing a backpack and holding a strange device that connected to his backpack like a hose.

“Who you gonna call?” He asked and Rose smiled, as did Astra.

“Ghostbusters!” The blonde yelled.

“I ain’t afraid of no ghosts!” The Doctor replied, with a silly voice, kicking his legs out in front of him and heading to the door of the TARDIS, while Rose laughed at his antics.

“Come on.” She said to Astra, holding out her hand, and the newcomer smiled and took it, wondering what was about to happen with these two insane people.

As they stepped out of the door, Astra froze and Rose halted next to her. “What is it?” She asked, as the Doctor started laying out cone devices and chatting to a blonde lady.

“We’ve moved. This isn’t the park.” She murmured, looking around at the small playground and grass, but the many flats around them.

“Nah, this is Powell Estate. It’s where my mum and I live. Needed her knowledge of the ghost shifts, so, we came back after we got you.” Rose said, smiling encouragingly, but Astra hesitated.

“You just seem to take this in your stride. How do you deal with it?”

Rose’s face softened and she gripped both of the girls’ hands in her own. “You just learn to. And you will too, I’ve seen it. Now come on, the Doctor needs his girls. He’s hopeless without us.” She winked and pulled her forward, to where the Doctor was chatting with a slightly older woman.

“Finally! Astra! A voice of reason! Tell him to stop meddling and that they’re harmless.” The woman said.

“Erm. Well. They seem to be harmless? I mean, they haven’t done anything since they’ve been here.” She said, running a hand through her hair, tussling the blue and purple strands.

“Astra?” The woman asked, confused.

“Jackie, she’s new.” The Doctor said, stopping his setup to smile almost sadly at her. “This is the first.”

“The first time she’s met you? And this is happening? God knows how you convinced her to stay!” the woman, Jackie, said.

“Yes, well, hopefully things will pick up!” He started moving again, placing down another cone. “When’s the next shift?”

“Quarter to. But don’t go causing trouble.” Jackie said, watching him, as Rose and Astra stood aside. “What’s that lot do?”

“Triangulate their point of origin.” The Doctor replied.

“I don’t suppose it’s the Gelth?” Rose threw out.

“Nah.” The Doctor said, and Rose shook her head and looked away almost embarrassed. Astra moved forward to touch her arm and offer her an encouraging smile. “They were coming through one little rift. This lot are transposing themselves over the whole planet. Like tracing paper.” The Doctor continued, while plugging in wires to the cones.

“You’re always doing this.” Jackie retorted, “Reducing it to science. Why can’t it be real? Just think of it, though. All the people we’ve lost. Our families coming back home. Don’t you think it’s beautiful?” Her face seemed to plead with him, as if she didn’t want him to destroy the magic she believe in.

“I think it’s horrific.” The Doctor responded, and Jackie looked like she had been slapped. Rose winced a little and Astra felt sorry for the woman who seemed so out of her depth. It was clear that, while Rose spent a lot of time with the Doctor, Jackie really didn’t. Nor could she seem to see why she chose to.

“Rose, Astra! Give us a hand!” he said, winding through the cable back to the TARDIS. Rose took off at a run behind him and Astra followed through with Jackie, who pulled the door to behind them. The Doctor was already talking when she moved further into the box. As scared and unsure as she was, she was also curious. An actual time machine! She wondered how far into the future he was originally from to have this technology available. And why the planet did not know about it already.

“As soon as the cones activate, if that line goes into the red, press that button there. If it doesn’t stop,” he reached into his pocket and pulled out the device he had used to scan her with earlier. His sonic screwdriver. “Setting fifteen B. Hold it against the port, eight seconds and stop.”

“Fifteen B, eight seconds.” Rose repeated.

“If it goes into blue, activate the deep scan on the left.” The Doctor continued.

“Hang on a minute, I know. Push that one.” She pointed to a button and looked back for clarification.

“Mmm. Close.”

“That one?”

“Now you’ve just killed us all.”

Astra watched as Jackie started to frown at their interaction.

“Err…that one.”

“Yup! Now, what’ve we got. Two minutes to go?” He looked at Jackie, who looked at her watch and nodded. “Brilliant, come on Astra!”

As he ran out of the TARDIS, he grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him.

“You doing alright?” he asked, as he started to prep for the ghost shift, activating the cones with the device in his hand.

“I think I’m coping okay.” She responded, watching him work. Part of her was itching to grab her sketchbook from her bag, where she had stashed it earlier, but the other part was fascinated just watching him dash around.

“That’s good. Can’t have you not doing okay.” He responded, flashing her a smile before going back to zapping the cones. “What’s the line doing?” he yelled.

“It’s alright. It’s holding!” Rose’s voice yelled back and he nodded before moving forward.

“So. First adventure. What do you think so far?”

“Is it always like this?”

“Ask me that a little later on when I know more.” He responded and she laughed, causing him to grin.

“I get the feeling you know me quite well.” She responded back.

“Fairly.” He replied. “I’ve only known you for around 2 years.”

“How?”

“I’ll answer more later.” He said, mimicking his word from earlier. “Here we go!” he yelled out, so that the other two could hear him.

“The scanners working. It says delta one six.” Rose yelled out.

The Doctor straightened, moving towards Astra and putting his hands in his pockets, a look of excitement on his face. “Come on then, you beauty!”

Astra laughed at his energy and he just grinned, before moving one of his arms and wrapping it around her, pulling her close. She froze for a moment, before relaxing into him. ‘Two years, huh?’ she thought, looking up at the wide eyed look paired with a grin. ‘Wonder when I’m going to meet the first version of him then.’

Suddenly, a ghost appeared inside the cones and the Doctors smile faded, as he started to examine it. Letting go of her, he reached into a pocket and pulled out a pair of old-school 3D glasses, the ones made out of cardboard with red and blue lenses. Staring at the ghost for a second, he ducked to fiddle with the box in front of him and the ghost began to struggle.

“Doctor…” Astra said, pulling his attention back to what was happening.

“Aha, don’t like that much, do you?” He said, still fiddling with the box’s dial. “Who are you? Where are you coming from?”

The ghost thrashed against the force field and the Doctor jumped up and back, a hand going out in front of Astra. “Whoa! That’s more like it!” He pulled off the 3D glasses and folded them up. “Not so friendly now, are you?”

The ghost seemed to struggle a bit before fading and the Doctor moved quickly to gather up the equipment. Astra jumped in to help pack up and he shot her a thankful smile. Once the cones and cables had been collected, the pair ran back into the TARDIS and shut the door.

The Doctor moved to store the equipment back under the console and Astra followed. “Thanks for the help.” He said and she smiled back. “Any time.”

“Right, still stuff to do! Come on!” He darted back up to the two above and Astra shook her head, trailing behind. ‘Always moving this one!’

“I said so!” He said to the others, throwing his coat over the rail by the door. “Those ghosts have been forced into existence from one specific point, and I can track down the source. Allons-y!”

He pulled a lever and the TARDIS lurched, causing Astra to almost fall down the stairs she was attempting to climb up. “Oof!”

“Sorry Astra!” He called out and she pulled herself to her feet and continued up the stairs to join the rest of them up top. Rose was hovering by the jump seat and Jackie was sitting in one of the nooks. “Are you alright?”

“Peachy.” She said back and he just nodded, showing that he had heard her, and continued on.

“I like that. Allons-y.” He darted around and flicked more levers. “I should say allons-y more often. Allons-y. Watch out, Rose Tyler, Astoria Hale. Allons-y.” Astra blinked at the use of her full name. She should stop being surprised, she realised. If he had known her for two years, he probably knew a lot more about her than she knew herself.

“And then,” The Doctor continued on, still fiddling with the console as he rambled. Rose shot a nervous look to her mother, just sitting there. “It would be really brilliant if I met someone called Alonso, because then I could say ‘Allons-y, Alonso’, every time. You’re staring at me.” He said to Rose, stopping.

“My mum’s still on board.” She said softly and the Doctor looked over to where Jackie was siting.

“If we end up on Mars, I’m going to kill you.” Jackie said and Astra tried to hide her small laugh at the comment as the Doctor seemed to pale and Rose just smiled.

“Wait, this thing goes to Mars to? Not just through time and around Earth?” Astra asked and the others turned to look at her with her comment.

“Er, yeah. It can do anywhere in Time and Space.” The Doctor said.

“Oh, wow! Anywhere?” She couldn’t help the thoughts and possibilities that crossed into her head at that and the Doctor smiled softly at her.

“Anywhere you want, Sulley.”

She frowned. “Sulley?”

Rose giggled and the Doctor opened his mount to reply when a noise from the scanner drew his attention back to what was happening, and Astra stored the nickname away for later as she and Jackie joined the other two to watch as soldiers started surrounding the TARDIS in the area they had landed. “Oh, well, there goes the advantage of surprise. Still, cuts to the chose.” He started moving and looked back at them. “Astra, with me. Rose, stay in here, look after Jackie.”

“I’m not looking after my mum.” Rose said, as she followed the Doctor, Jackie trailing along behind and Astra bringing up the rear, interested as to why he was bringing her rather than Rose, who knew what she was doing.

“Well you brought her! And Astra doesn’t know enough about the TARDIS to stay and take care of her.” The Doctor responded and Astra winced a bit. Ah, there it was.

“I was kidnapped!” Jackie retorted as Rose ran ahead of the group and barred the door, stopping the duo from leaving.

“Doctor, they’ve got guns.”

“And I haven’t.” He said, reaching to move Rose out of the way. “Which makes me the better person, don’t you think? They can shoot me dead but the moral high ground is mine. Come on Astra.” He opened the door and the blue-haired girl shot Rose a bit of a reassuring smile, as she slipped out of the door after the Doctor.

The Doctor let her pass on ahead, before closing the door behind him and looking at the troops in front of them, pointing their guns in their direction. He raised one hand in the other, the other grabbing hers and raising it as well. He squeezed her hand for reassurance, and so that he could keep her close, and Astra raised her other hand also, her heart starting to speed up in fear.

Suddenly a woman came running towards them, making her way through the soldiers and towards the pair of them. “Oh! Oh how marvellous!” She said, starting to clap. “Oh very good.” She looked at the soldiers and they started clapping too. “Superb. Happy day.” The Doctor and Astra exchanged a confused look, before turning their attention back to the scene before them.

She turned back to look at them and they slowly lowered their hands, Astra’s still held tightly in the Doctors. “Uh, thanks. Nice to meet you. I’m the Doctor –“

“Oh I should say. Hurray!” The lady interrupted, clapping again.

He looked around, shocked, before smiling nervously. “You, you’ve heard of me then?”

“Well of course we have. And I have to say, if it wasn't for you, none of us would be here. The Doctor, Astra, and the TARDIS.” She gestured to them and then started clapping again.

Astra was starting to get a little creeped out. It was one thing for the Doctor and Rose to know who she was, but an entire organisation? What was in store for her? She subtly moved closer to the Doctor as he tried to quieten down the people before them, sensing her distress, letting go of her hand temporarily to wave down the crowd.

“And and and you are?” He asked, trying to turn the focus away from them.

“Oh, plenty of time for that.” The woman responded, still smiling. “But, according to the records, you’re not one for travelling alone. Astra is your constant companion, yes, but, there is usually another. The Doctor, Astra, and another. That’s a pattern, isn’t it, right? There’s no point hiding anything. Not from us. So, where is she?”

The Doctor stared the woman down before putting on a fake smile. “Yes. Sorry. Good point.” He opened the door and reached his hand through. “She’s just a bit shy, that’s all. But, here she is, Rose Tyler.”

He pulled Jackie through the door and Astra smiled at the older woman in a way she hoped was encouraging. Jackie seemed to have been thrown into this the same way she was and she felt sort of protective over the older woman.

“Hmm. She's not the best I've ever had. Bit too blonde. Not too steady on her pins. A lot of that.” He said, waving his hand in a yaking motion, causing the strange woman to smile. “And, just last week, she stared into the heart of the Time Vortex and aged fifty seven years. But she’ll do.”

“I’m forty.” Jackie said, glaring at him.

“Deluded. Bless.” He said, continuing on. “I'll have to trade her in. Do you need anyone? She's very good at tea. Well, I say very good, I mean not bad. Well, I say not bad.” He rambled and Astra tried to hide her smile. Even in danger, this man was ridiculous. He reached behind and grabbed her hand again. “Anyway, lead on. Allons-y. But not too fast. Her ankle's going.”

As they started to move, Jackie leaned in behind them and whispered. “I’ll show you where my ankle’s going.” Astra sniggered and the Doctor just raised an eyebrow.

He did, however, tug Astra a bit closer. “Stay close to me.” He whispered and she met his gaze and nodded, her hand tightening on his. She felt so out of her depth right now but had a feeling that, if she stayed close to this man, to the Doctor, they would be okay.

They followed the blonde woman out, the soldiers falling in behind, as they left the loading bay and went through a corridor. “It was only a matter of time until you found us, you or Astra, and at last you’ve made it.” She smiled at them both, as she moved to open a set of double doors in front of them. “I’d like to welcome you, Doctor, Astra. Welcome to Torchwood.”

Behind the doors was a larger warehouse, where soldiers were running back and forth and alien tech was hanging from the ceiling and boxes were being moved, undoubtedly holding more technology  - cultivated or captured. They came to a halt as the Doctor took it all in, Astra standing next to him, her hand still clutched in his, while Jackie stood behind them.

“That’s a Jathar Sunglider.” The Doctor said, looking up at the ship that was being tested above them.

“Came down to Earth off the Shetland Islands ten years ago.” The woman explained.

“What, did it crash?” The Doctor asked, looking concerned.

“No, we shot it down.” She said bluntly, causing the Doctors gaze to move to the still smiling woman next to them. “It violated our airspace. Then we stripped it bare. The weapon that destroyed the Sycorax on Christmas Day? That was us. Now, if you’d like to come with me.” She nodded her head and started to move again.

The Doctor turned to catch Jackie’s horrified and confused expression, before looking down at Astra. She was still quiet, still taking it in. While he and Jackie remembered Christmas Day and the weapon that shot down the Sycorax, Astra would have no memory of it other than her first self. It had yet to happen to this version he was creating. His hearts twinged a little as he thought about how much his friend had ahead before she became the girl he knew her to be.

With a reassuring smile at her, however, he buried it down and started following the woman again, who was starting to speak. “Torchwood Institute has a motto; if it’s alien, it’s ours. Anything that comes from the sky, we strip it down and we use it for the good of the British Empire.”

“For the good of the what?” Jackie said, who had wandered past the Doctor and Astra, who were dawdling as he took in what was in this place.

“The British Empire.” The woman responded, stopping to turn and respond.

“There isn’t a British Empire.” Jackie replied.

“Not yet.” She said, still with that horrible, plastic-looking smile. “Ah, excuse me. Now, if you wouldn’t mind.” She turned and received a large gun from a soldier who appeared behind her. “Do you recognise this, Doctor?”

He studied it briefly. “That’s a particle gun.” He said, almost in shock.

“Good, isn’t it?” She said with that smile still in place. “Took us eight years to get it to work.” She moved so that she looked at it from a different angle.

“It’s the twenty first century.” He responded, looking at her almost in horror. “You can’t have particle guns.”

“We must defend our border against the aliens.” She said, matter-of-factly, before handing the gun back to the soldier. “Thank you, Sebastian, isn’t it?”

“Yes, Ma’am.” The soldier replied, taking the gun.

The woman smile at him further “Thank you, Sebastian.” She turned back to the trio. “I think it’s very important to know everyone by name.” The Doctor made an almost mocking face and Astra resisted the urge to roll her eyes. He seemed to always act this way and it was amusing her to no end. No wonder she travelled with him so much. “Torchwood is a very modern organisation. People skills. That’s what it’s all about these days. I’m a people person.”

Granted, Astra thought, looking at Jackie, this lady was laying it on thick and almost asking to get mocked.

“I thought aliens were still being played down. I mean, we’ve had instances, but, no one has admitted to them yet.” Astra said, and the woman looked at her before chuckling, the Doctor cringing a little.

“Good one, Astra. Aliens, being hidden. Ha! Maybe to the general public, dear, but not to us who know better.” She winked and Astra’s brows furrowed.

Before she could ask the woman to elaborate, however, the Doctor cut in. “Have you got anyone called Alonso?”

“No, I don’t think so. Is that important?”

The Doctor made a face. “No, I suppose not. What was your name?”

“Yvonne.” She said, and the Doctor nodded. “Yvonne Hartman.

Jackie made a face and Astra filed it away as the Doctor went to grab something out of the nearest box, finally letting go of her hand. It looked like black plastic step-stools with handles to Astra, but, she was pretty sure there was more to it than that.

“Ah yes,” Yvonne said, watching him pull one out. “Now we’re rather fond of these. The Magnaclamp. Found in a spaceship buried at the base of Mount Snowden. Attach this to an object and it cancels the mass.” Jackie raised her eyebrows, and Astra felt her mind stirring at the possibilities. “I could use it to lift two tonnes of weight with a single hand. That's an imperial ton, by the way. Torchwood refuses to go metric.” The Doctor seemed to look at her in mock-agreement before dropping the device back into the box and wiping his hands together. Astra pushed down the urge to give him a pinch for being condescending.

“I could do with that to carry the shopping.” Jackie said, looking at in in awe, as the Doctor wandered off and Yvonne moved closer.

“All these devices are for Torchwood’s benefit, not the general publics.” Her fake smile was back, along with a look like she was looking down at Jackie and Astra scowled.

“So what about these ghosts?” Astra said, trying to move the attention away from Jackie and the look she was receiving.

“Ah yes, the ghosts.” Yvonne said, and the Doctor moved back to paying attention. “They’re, er, what you might call a side effect.”

“Of what?” He asked.

“All in good time, Doctor.” She responded, the smile coming back. “There is an itinerary, trust me.”

“Oi!” Jackie called out, as the TARDIS was driven by on the back of a truck. “Where are you taking that?”

“If it’s alien, it’s ours” Yvonne said again.

“Alien?” Astra asked, whipping her head to stare at the Doctor, who seemed to be avoiding making eye contact.

“You’ll never get inside it.” The Doctor said, confidently, keeping his gaze firmly away from the blue-haired girl and only on his time machine as it moved through the warehouse. Later, he would tell her later.

 “Hmm. Et cetera.” Yvonne said, with a challenging look that Astra caught.

“I can’t get inside it either. Alien or human tech.” Astra muttered and Yvonne raised an eyebrow, her attention on the girl rather than on the Doctor, who subtly nodded at Rose who peaked out of the TARDIS.

Turning on the spot, Yvonne started to walk, the Doctor, Jackie, and Astra falling into line behind her. “Remind me to give you something when this is over.” The Doctor muttered into her ear and Astra looked up expectantly.

“What? An explanation?”

He at least cringed a little at her words. “Something like that, but not now, later.”

“Seems to be your favourite tune, Doctor.” She muttered back and he shot her an apologetic smile before, walking faster to catch up with Yvonne. Astra fell into step besides Jackie, content to just observe and see while her mind mulled over the situation. Honestly, she was still terrified, but, the Doctor seemed to ooze confidence and she tried to take some of it in and appear a lot more caught up and on-to-it than she felt.

“All those times I’ve been on Earth, I’ve never heard of you.” The Doctor said to Yvonne, who almost scoffed.

“Well of course not. You’re the enemy.” Yvonne replied casually. “You’re actually named in the Torchwood Foundation Charter of 1879 as an enemy of the Crown.”

“1879. That was called Torchwood, that house in Scotland.” The Doctor responded, thinking back to that day with Rose. A trip he had been thankful he hadn’t brought Astra along for.

“That’s right. Where you encountered Queen Victoria and the werewolf.”

“Hang on. Werewolf?” Astra asked, her ears picking that up.

“Long story, tell you about it later.” The Doctor said automatically, thinking back to how she almost hadn’t been surprised when Rose had told her about the adventure she had missed. He was going to have to explain a lot once this was over it seemed.

“I think he makes half of it up.” Jackie said, aiming it more towards Astra, as the two in front kept chatting, the Doctor shooting Astra a glance to see how her face ranged from disbelief to thoughtful.

“Her Majesty created the Torchwood Institute with the express intention of keeping Britain great, and fighting the alien horde.” Yvonne continued, ignoring the banter.

“But if I’m the enemy, does that mean that I’m a prisoner?” He asked, looking confused.

“Oh yes.” Yvonne replied, stunning the three. “But we’ll make you perfectly comfortable. And there is so much you can teach us.” They stopped in front of a door, heavily guarded. Yvonne looked at the Doctor, “Starting with this.”

The door opened and Yvonne led them into a small room with equipment and two lab techs. But the biggest thing of all was the large sphere at the back, hovering in place.

“Now, what do you make of that?” Yvonne said and they took it in.

Astra moved closer to the Doctor, not liking what was happening when she looked at it. He was studying it closely as well, his brows drawn a little as he observed.

“You must be the Doctor.” One of the lab techs said, coming over and holding out his hand. “Rajesh Singh. It’s an honour sir.”

The Doctor just ignored him, and continued to stare at the orb. “Yeah” he muttered and Rajesh pulled away his hand.

“What is that thing?” Jackie asked, and Astra was glad someone did.

“We’ve got no idea.” Yvonne said with a shrug, as all of their gazes locked on.

Astra shivered as a feeling of _wrong_ went down her back. “What’s wrong with it?” She asked, almost in a half whisper. The Doctor looked down at her, before putting an arm around her shoulders and bringing her in close for support.

“What makes you think there’s something wrong with it?” Rajesh asked, looking towards the blue-haired girl.

She shrugged, tearing her eyes away from in. “I don’t know. It just feels…weird. I feel wrong when looking at it.”

The Doctor let go of her suddenly and moved closer, going up the stairs in front of it and Astra wrapped her arms around herself, trying to fight off the sense that was almost overwhelming her.

“Well, the sphere has that effect on everyone.” Yvonne said, and Jackie moved to place a hand on the young girls arm. “Makes you want to run and hide, like it’s forbidden.”

Then she turned to went to follow the Doctor, who was standing almost underneath it, looking up.

“We tried analysing it, using every device imaginable.” Rajesh started to explain, as the Doctor brought out his old 3D glasses again and put them on to look at the sphere, putting his hands in his pocket and acting like it was a normal occurrence. “But, according to our instruments, the sphere doesn’t exist. It weighs nothing, it doesn’t age. No hear, no radiation, and has no atomic mass.”

“But we can see it.” Jackie argued back.

The man smiled, and pulled his glasses off. “Fascinating, isn’t it? It upsets people because it gives off nothing. It is absent.”

Astra looked back up at it again, thankful for Jackie’s presence, thinking about the technicians words. That could be it, but, she felt like it was almost something more. The urge to draw was gone, which was such a strange thing for her. She didn’t want to remember, didn’t want to capture it on paper. What was it and how was it doing this?

“Well, Doctor?” Yvonne asked, as the man was still standing under the sphere and looking at it with his 3D glasses on.

“This is a Void ship.” He replied, still not moving.

“And what is that?” The woman asked, after looking towards the others who shook their heads in confusion. Rajesh moved to stand next to her as the Doctor finally looked away from the sphere and took off his 3D glasses.

“Well, it’s impossible for starters.” He looked back up, after putting the glasses in his pocket. “I always thought it was just a theory, but it’s a vessel designed to exist outside of time and space, travelling through the Void.” He sat down on the steps, in front of the two.

“And what’s the void?” Rajesh asked, trying to understand it.

“The space between dimensions.” The Doctor replied, leaning in close. “There's all sorts of realities around us, different dimensions, billions of parallel universes all stacked up against each other. The Void is the space in between, containing absolutely nothing. Imagine that. Nothing. No light, no dark, no up, no down, no life, no time. Without end.” His eyes moved to lock on to Astra’s as he continued, “My people called it the Void. The Eternals call it the Howling. But some people call it Hell.”

“But someone built the sphere. What for? Why go there?” Rajesh asked, still trying to wrap his head around it. He was a scientist for Torchwood, he needed to know this!

The Doctor’s gaze finally moved from Astra’s as he looked at the curious man. Astra felt herself let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Was he trying to scare her or comfort her as he said those things with such an intense gaze, she really didn’t know.

“To explore? To escape?” The Doctor looked back up. “You could sit inside that thing and eternity would pass you by. The Big Bang, end of the Universe, start of the next, wouldn't even touch the sides. You'd exist outside the whole of creation.”

Yvonne smiled, smugly. “You see, we were right. There is something inside it.”

“Oh yes.” The Doctor replied flatly, no expression on his face as he looked at the woman, causing her smile to falter.

“So how do we get in there?” Rajesh asked, his mind racing.

“We don’t.” The Doctor got to his feet and moved back towards Astra and Jackie, pulling the younger into his arms again, trying to comfort her after his words. He had watched the look on her face change and he didn’t want to cause her to be frightened. To not want to travel with him after this. A Void ship was not a good first impression, he had decided. He would keep her close, keep her safe, and fix it when this was over. “We send that thing back into Hell. How did it get here in the first place?”

Yvonne folded her arms. “Well, that’s how it all started. The sphere came through into this world, and the ghosts followed in its wake.”

Astra’s grip tightened on his sleeve and he squeezed her lightly. “Show me.” Letting go, he quickly took her hand in his, for some connection to reassure her, and to make sure that he could keep her close, and started stalking out of the laboratory, turning to the left, the way they had been going.

“No, Doctor.” Yvonne called out, having started to follow the Time Lord and his companion, Jackie following behind, to not get left, while Rajesh saw them out.

The man turned and went the other way, not about to admit his mistake, or change his determined face, despite the small smile that appeared on Astras’ and caused him to feel just a little bit better. He could still turn this around after all. He could still make her want to travel with him and secure her as one of his closest friends.


	2. 2. Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her complexion had brightened and she didn’t look so scared anymore. She was far from the girl the Doctor new her to become, and the one he kind of wished was with him to help him figure this out, but, she was there and he wouldn’t change that.

They continued to walk through Torchwood, the Doctor slowing down enough for Yvonne and Jackie to catch up, the former taking the lead, and the latter falling in beside. They went through and entered into a large white room, full of people bustling about. Yvonne strode up to a large, white wall and the Doctor followed, pulling Astra with him as he kept a firm grip on her hand.

To her credit, she wasn’t complaining. Her complexion had brightened and she didn’t look so scared anymore. She was far from the girl the Doctor new her to become, and the one he kind of wished was with him to help him figure this out, but, she was there and he wouldn’t change that. He could see her blue eyes dart around, taking everything in. It seemed that this side of her was there from the beginning; the side that wanted to know everything.

“The sphere came through here. A hole in the world. Not active at the moment, but, when we fire particle engines at that exact spot, the breech opens up.” Yvonne explained, as the Doctor moved to examine the wall.

He ran his free hand over it, and Astra reached out to touch it with hers too. It felt like a normal wall. “How did you even find it?” The Doctor asked, moving back to observe it from a distance again.

“We were getting warning signs for years.” Yvonne started moving back, almost circling the Doctor, watching him work. “A radar black spot. So we built this place, Torchwood Tower. The breech was six hundred foot above sea level. It was the only way to reach it.”

Reaching into his pocket, the Doctor pulled out his 3D glasses again, and placed them on his head, Astra adjusting them on her side so that they were straight, as he still wouldn’t let go of her. He flashed her a small smile before looking at the wall with them. “You built a sky scraper just to reach a spatial disturbance? How much money have you got?”

The Doctor looked at Yvonne who just smiled. “Enough.” She then left the pair there, and walked back to her office, while the Doctor pulled off the glasses and gave Astra a look.

She shrugged, “I’m not going to be much use to you here, am I?”

“You can still keep watch. See what I miss. I’ll handle the alien talk this time.” He responded.

“This time?” She asked, as the Doctor turned them to follow Yvonne.

“You do like being a know-it-all when it comes to aliens.” He said casually and she huffed.

“Where do you take me to know about that? Where could I possibly learn?”

“A fantastic library.” He replied cryptically, as they reached the doorway and the Doctor looked in, his mind already racing. “So, you find the breach, probe it, the sphere comes through six hundred feet above London, bam.” He finally let go of her hand as he leaned against the doorframe, trying to make an impression. “It leaves a hole in the fabric of reality. And that hole, you think, oh, shall we leave it alone? Shall we back off? Shall we play it safe? Nah, you think let's make it bigger!”

Yvonne didn’t look impressed. “It’s a massive source of energy. It we can harness that power, we need never depend on the Middle East again. Britain will become truly independent.” She looked down at her watch. “Look, you can see for yourself. Next Ghost Shift is in two minutes.”

She walked to the door and the Doctor moved out of the way, almost colliding with Astra who was hovering beside him. “Cancel it.” He said, his face dropping from sarcastic to concern.

“I don’t think so.” The blonde scoffed.

The Doctor moved after her. “I’m warning you, cancel it.”

Yvonne turned to face him. “Oh, exactly as the legends would have it. The Doctor, lording it over us. Assuming alien authority over the Rights of Man.”

Astra moved next to him, putting a hand on his arm as his face contorted into fury. He looked down at her, the concern in her eyes calling out to his memories of her future self, and sighed, relaxing, before looking back at Yvonne. “Let me show you.” He turned, reaching into his jacket to pull out his sonic screwdriver as he went back into Yvonne’s office and looked at the three from the other side of the glass.

“Sphere comes through.” He pointed the sonic at the glass and resonated it, causing cracks to appear. He stared at them, meeting Yvonne’s eyes, who looked almost scared. He stopped the sonic and continued to stare. “But when it made the hole, it cracked the world around it. The entire surface of this dimension splintered. And that's how the ghosts get through. That's how they get everywhere. They're bleeding through the fault lines. Walking from their world, across the Void, and into yours, with the human race hoping and wishing and helping them along. But too many ghosts, and,” he touched the glass and it shattered, falling to the floor in pieces.

Astra and Jackie backed away, but, to her credit, Yvonne didn’t flinch, but Astra could see a bit of fear in her eyes. “Well, in that case, we’ll have to be more careful.” She said, turning to address the workers in the room. “Positions! Ghost Shift in one minute!”

The Doctor’s face fell as he stalked through and Astra moved to cut him off to make sure he didn’t do anything stupid. Turning to the woman, she touched her arm gently. “Miss Hartman, I am asking you now, not him. Please don’t do it.” She said, feeling his presence as he came up behind her, almost towering over her, his hands coming to rest on her shoulders.

She turned and ran her eyes up and down her once, as if judging her as a threat. “We have done this a thousand times.”

“Then stop at a thousand!” The Doctor said from behind her, and Astra felt his grip tighten.

“We’re in control of the ghosts.” Yvonne said, her gaze moving to meet the Doctors. “The levers can open the breach, but, equally, they can close it.”

They seemed to hold each other’s eyes for a while, ignoring the girl between then, before the Doctor’s grip dropped from her. “Okay.” He said, then turned and walked back to the office.

Astra turned to see him grabbing two chairs. “Sorry?” Yvonne asked.

“Never mind, as you were.” He started to wheel them both out into the control room.

“What, is that it?” The blonde woman enquired, anticipating a fight.

“No, fair enough. Said my bit. Astra, come and sit.” He said, sitting down and gesturing to the other chair. Astra moved over to him and took the seat next to him, tentatively, looking at him confused as he just smiled. “Don’t mind us. Any chance of a cup of tea?”

“Ghost shift in twenty seconds.” One of the girls said, and the Doctor just met Yvonne’s gaze.

“Mmm, can’t wait to see it.” He said, with a too-cheerful grin.

Yvonne folded her arms, looking slightly uncomfortable. “You can’t stop us Doctor.”

“No absolutely not.” He said, shaking his head. “Pull up a chair, Rose. Come and watch the fireworks.” Jackie instead moved so that she was standing behind the two of them, her hand on the backs of both chairs. The Doctor linked Astra’s arm through his and just smiled cheerfully at Yvonne again. Astra just smiled hesitantly.

“Ghost shift in ten seconds.” The woman said again looking at Yvonne and then back to her screen. Astra caught sight of the earpiece she had, watching as it flashed. As did a few others in the office, now that she looked, but not everyone. Was that normal? She moved to tug on the Doctor’s sleeve so she could get his attention to mention this but he was still in a staring contest with Yvonne he didn’t want to lose.

“Nine, eight,” the woman started counting down, “seven, six, five, four, three, two, on-“

“Stop the shift.” Yvonne said firmly. “I said stop.”

The Doctor relaxed. “Thank you.”

“I suppose it makes sense to get as much intelligence as possible. But the programme will recommence, as soon as you’ve explained everything.” The blonde said, trying to make it seem like she stopped it for her own reasons.

“We’re glad to be of help.” The Doctor said, sincerely.

“And someone clear up this glass.” Yvonne said, ruining the bonding moment that Astra could almost feel happening. “They did warn me Doctor. They said you like to make a mess, even more so when she’s with you. Queen Victoria never met her, but, there were enough tales, throughout the years, of you and your constant, blue-haired companion. The Girl Who Never Ages. The Phoenix. Her mystery is almost as big as yours.” With that Yvonne walked away, leaving the trio to exchange glances.

Astra just blinked, taking in the information. There was lore and tales about her? The Phoenix? What the hell? “What does she mean, Doctor?”

“I’ll explain it to you later, with the rest. Come on, let’s follow her.” Getting up from his chair, he held out a hand to pull Astra to her feet.

She looked at him slowly, before taking it and letting him pull her up. “You know, those words are starting to become your personal mantra.”

“You’ve said them enough to me too, you know.” He responded, matching her cheeky smile.

With a shake of her head, she pulled her hand from his and gestured for him to lead on, following behind him and Jackie. Sneaking another quick glance at the white wall, which was almost as daunting as the sphere, if she was honest, before following them inside Yvonnes’ office.

Yvonne was sitting at her desk, in front of her laptop, and started speaking when she slipped in. “So these ghosts, whatever they are, did they build the sphere?”

The Doctor took a seat and put his feet up on the table. Jackie wandered back over to the window, to look at the view, while Astra settled behind the chair the Doctor was lounging in, not quite sure what to do. She laid a hand on the back of the chair, and the Doctor smiled up at her, before looking back at the blonde, precise woman. “Must have. Aimed it at this dimension like a cannon ball.”

Rajesh’s voice broke through before they could continue. “Yvonne? I think you should see this. We’ve got a visitor.” The woman turned to her laptop and started typing. “We don’t know who she is, but, funnily enough, she arrived at the same time as the Doctor.”

With a look at annoyance, Yvonne swung the laptop around, so that they could see the screen, Jackie turning to observe. There was a video link down to the sphere room and it showed Rose in a white lab coat sitting next to Rajesh. “She one of yours?”

The Doctor shook his head. “Never seen her before in my life.”

Yvonne smiled. “Good. Then we can have her shot.”

Astras grip tightened on the chair and the Doctor sighed, pushing back slightly to warn Astra to move as he pushed the chair back and put his feet back on the floor. “Oh, all right then. It was worth a try. That’s, that’s Rose Tyler.”

“Sorry.” Rose said and gave a small wave. “Hello.” The Doctor and Astra waved back.

“Well, if that’s Rose Tyler, who’s she?” Yvonne asked, gesturing to Jackie.

“I’m her mother.” The older woman responded, proudly and defiantly.

Yvonne’s eyebrows rose. “Oh, you travel with her mother?”

“No, he kidnapped me.” Jackie responded and the Doctor sighed.

“Please, when Torchwood comes to write my complete history, don’t tell people I travelled through time and space with Roses’ mother.” He said quickly, and Yvonne almost laughed, while Astra grimaced and Jackie looked down at him.

“How charming.”

A large thunking noise broke up the conversation, and Yvonne looked towards the office door, confused.

“I’ve got a reputation to uphold!” The Doctor said back, and Jackie just rolled her eyes.

“Excuse me?” Yvonne got to her feet and started to head out into the Lever Room. “Everyone? I thought I said stop the ghost shift.”

No one stopped working and Astra took note that a few more of the staff had the flashing earpieces now. “Who started the programme? But I ordered you to stop! Who’s doing that?”

“Doctor. I forgot to mention.” Astra leaned down so that she was whispering into his ear, as Yvonne kept trying to find out what had happened. “When we came in, I noticed, a few people have different earpieces. They have two of them and they flash constantly. Everyone else only has one. Do you think that’s important?”

The Doctor tensed. “Yes, Astra, I do. Stay close, okay?”

She nodded and pulled back away, as he got to his feet and followed Yvonne out of her office. “Right, step away from the monitors, everyone.” Yvonne said. “Gareth, Addy, stop what you’re doing, right now.” She looked over at another employee. “Matt, step away from your desk. That’s an order!” She looked up and over. “Stop the levers! Andrew!”

Two scientists without the earpieces tried to stop the levers from lifting, but, they couldn’t hold them down. “Stop the levers!”

The Doctor started moving then, going over to one of the workers. Yvonne followed him over, and Astra trailed in behind. “Addy, step away from the desk.” Yvonne said to her, but, she ignored the requests and kept typing.

The Doctor clicked his fingers in front of her, but, she still didn’t stop.

“It’s like she’s in a trance.” Astra whispered as the two tried everything to get her to stop, Jackie coming over to stop the other blonde from doing anything drastic.

“She can’t hear you. They’re overriding the system. We’re going into Ghost Shift.” The Doctor said, looking solemn.

Astra moved and placed a hand on his arm. “I’m sorry, I should have said something sooner.” He just shook his head.

“You weren’t to know. It’s the earpiece. It’s controlling them. I’ve seen this before.” He said, gently lifting her hand from him before pulling out his sonic screw driver, shifting so that he was standing behind Addy. “Sorry. I’m so sorry.” He said, then aimed his screw driver at one of the earpieces.

Addy, plus the others with the flashing earpieces, screamed in unison, then collapsed on their desks. “What happened? What did you just do?” Yvonne asked, looking around.

“They’re dead.” He said, almost bluntly, switching into work mode. Astra held her hands to her mouth, not knowing how to absorb that.

“You killed them.” Jackie hissed and Astra felt her eyes well with tears. They were okay, and then they weren’t. Had the Doctor really killed them?

“Oh, someone else did that long before I got here.” The Doctor responded, working on the computer.

“But you killed them!” Jackie almost shouted.

“Jackie, I haven’t got time for this.” He responded back harshly, turning around to snap. His eyes fell on Astra, her eyes wide and unsure, and his expression softened a little. “I didn’t kill them, they were dead before. I put them out of their misery. I’ll explain later, but, not now.”

She nodded in acceptance and he went back to work. “What – what are those earpieces then?” She asked, wanting to know.

“Don’t, Astra. Not now.”

“She’s right. They’re standard comms devices. How did it control them?” Yvonne asked, now also curious.

“Trust me, leave them alone.” The Doctor said, moving to a different terminal and giving Astra’s shoulder a squeeze as he walked past. She had almost seemed to turn in on herself and his hearts clenched at the sight.

“But what are they?” Yvonne pushed, reaching over to pull at the one in Addy’s ear. As she pulled, a bit more forcefully than she should have needed to, a rope of grey matter came away with the device. “Ugh!” She said dropping it in horror.

“Oh god, it goes inside their brain.” Astra exclaimed, looking horrified as the three woman stared at it distraught.

“What about the Ghost Shift?” The Doctor asked, trying to draw their attention back to the issue at hand. He could deal with, and explain, this later. But, if one thing made sense now, it was Astra’s aversion to the earpieces they had seen before in Pete’s World. And the Cybermen. They were here, he knew it. He just had to figure out where and how.

“Ninety percent there and still running.” Yvonne said, moving over to the Doctor to help him out. Astra moved near to Jackie, both drawing comfort from the other as they were left way out of their depths. “Can’t you stop it?”

“They’re still controlling it. They’ve hi-jacked the system.” The Doctor said, still typing.

“Who’s they?” Yvonne almost yelled, as the Doctor seemed to ignore her and pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

“It might be a remote transmitter but it’s got to be close by. I can trace it.” He continued, turning his screwdriver on and turning it, waiting for the sound to change, to let him know whatever it was he was looking for was in that direction. With a brief hesitation, he decided that it would be safer for the others to stay here. Jackie would take care of Astra. “Jackie, Astra, stay here!” he yelled over to them.

Astra almost pouted, but, accepted it as he ran off with Yvonne. Instead, she moved back towards Yvonne’s office and saw Rajesh on screen. He was muted, but, the signal over his face was very clear.

‘SPHERE ACTIVATED.’

“What the hell…” she whispered to herself, before turning up the comms so she could hear. “What’s happening?”

“The sphere, it’s active! Is Yvonne there?” He asked, in a mixture of excitement and panic.

“No, she and the Doctor disappeared. The ghost shift is starting by itself.” She exclaimed.

Before Rajesh could respond, Rose pushed him out of the way. “Astra. If the Doctor’s run off, come down here. Bring a soldier and get down here where we can keep an eye on you.”

“We?”

She grinned. “You’ll see!”

“What about your mum?”

“Let her stay there. It will be better for her, I think.”

With a sigh, Astra nodded and Rose waved. Turning, she waved Jackie over. “I’m being called down to Rose. Tell the Doctor, the sphere has activated and she wants me there. I’ll be back soon Jackie, don’t worry! He’s going to fix this!”

With a smile, she ran off to one of the soldiers. “I need you to take me to sphere room.”

He just looked at her. “You should stay here, as per Yvonne’s orders.”

“The sphere has activated! I can help! You need to get me down there.” She said, putting her hands on her hips and trying to fill her future-self’s shoes. “Do you not know who I am?”

The soldier hesitated, before saluting. “Yes ma’am. This way.”

She nodded, before taking off at a run, the soldier catching up and taking the lead through the twists and turns. Alarms were blazing everywhere, but, she tried to zone them out and focus. The Doctor and Rose would save them. She had to believe this. The Doctor and Rose would save them.

“Here, ma’am.” The soldier finally said, stopping in front of a large door. He moved to open the door and it beeped in denial. With a frown, he tried again, but it just beeped back. “It’s locked, ma’am. I can’t gain access.”

Astra frowned, making her way over. Pressing a button, she called out. “Rose? Rajesh? Can you hear me? I’m outside!”

“Astra!” Roses’ voice travelled through. “The doors have autolocked! We can’t open them!”

Her heart fell. “Then what can I do?”

“Hide.” A new voice came through that she didn’t know. “Astra, you need to hide. It’s the Cybermen, and god knows what’s in here. I’ve got Rose, get back to the Doctor and hide.”

“O-okay.” She forced out, exchanging a look with the soldier that was with her.

“See you soon Sulley!” Rose called out.

She blinked and stared at the door. That nickname again. “Ma’am.” The soldiers voice cut through her thoughts. “We need to move now.”

With nod, the two took off, but, they didn’t get far. Ghosts appeared again, but, they were all over the base. The soldier stopped in shock and Astra almost went straight into the back of him. “Does that normally happen?” She asked.

“No, ma’am. They are usually kept out of Torchwood.” His voice wavered a bit and she turned to look at him.

“What’s your name?” She asked, softly.

“Allan, ma’am.”

“Well, I’m Astra. You can stop calling me ma’am alright?” She smiled.

“Yes ma-Astra.” He corrected himself.

“Good. Now, Allan, we need a place to stay safe. I don’t think we’re going to make it back to the Doctor, and, from what I’ve seen so far, we should probably stay away from the ghosts. Is there a place we can wait it out?”

He nodded, turning and leading her back towards the Sphere Room, pausing a little before it and opening door, which seemed to lead into a storage room. “In here.”

The two ducked inside and closed the door behind them, Astra turning to look out of the window, while Allan took a seat on one of the boxes. She did a quick sweep before turning to look at him and smile. “We’re just going to sit tight and wait it out. The Doctor and Rose will save us.” Screams echoed and Astra looked back out of the window to see metal men in the place of where the ghosts were. Fear pooled in her stomach, as she slowly moved away from the window, out of sight, and sat on the floor against the wall, her bravado leaving as fear set in.

“The Doctor will save us.” She whispered, hoping and believing this to be true of a man she had only met an hour ago.

~*~

The Doctor’s mind had been a blur since he had come back into the control room, at gun point, and had found that Astra was missing. She was so easy to spot, with her bright blue and purple hair, that he noticed her absence immediately. Now, he was trying to figure out what the Cybermen’s end game was, while trying to flag down Jackie so she could tell him where the girl who Couldn’t Keep Still had run off to this time.

‘A GPS chip. I need to tag her.’ He thought, watching as the ghost shift activated and the Cybermen stood, watching expectantly.

Jackie scooted in close, “But these Cybermen, what’ve they got to do with the ghosts?” She asked.

“Do you never listen?” He snapped back, his mind preoccupied with other things to be gentle with his response. “A footprint doesn’t look like a boot.”

Ghost started streaming in from the Void gap in the wall and, as they formed, they flickered into solid beings of metal. “They’re Cybermen. All of the ghosts are Cybermen. Millions of them, right across the world.” He muttered, darkly, wondering for the hundredth time since he came back where Astra was.

“They’re invading the whole planet.” Yvonne stated, watching as more Cybermen came from the void.

“It’s not an invasion. It’s too late for that. It’s a victory.” The Doctor responded. Watching, he quickly turned to Jackie. “Jackie, where did Astra go?”

“She said she went to Rose!” He felt his breathing lighten at the acknowledgement. Rose would keep her safe. “Something about the sphere.” The woman said and his brows creased.

“The sphere? What about it?”

A beeping started and they looked down at the monitor. “Sphere activated. Sphere activated. Sphere activated.” The Doctor stared at the screen, his mind still racing. If the sphere came with the Cybermen, then it would presumably link to more of them. How, he wasn’t sure, but, it definitely spelt danger to his two girls downstairs. But, how did they have it?

He moved to stand next to the Cyberman who had brought them through. “But I don’t understand.” The Cyberman looked at him. “The Cybermen don’t have the technology to build a Void Ship. That’s way beyond you. How did you create that sphere?”

“The sphere is not ours.” The Cyberman replied.

“What?” The Doctors face fell and a bad feeling started in the pit of his stomach.

“The sphere broke down the barrier between worlds. We only followed.” The Cyberman replied. “Its origin is unknown.”

“Then what’s inside it?” The Doctor said, thinking aloud.

“Rose is down there.” Jackie said, fighting back her panic. “And Astra.”

The Doctor nodded subtlety, panic gripping his hearts.

“What’s down there?” Jackie asked, looking at the man, who had moved to lean against the wall. “She was in that room with the sphere. And Astra went too. What’s happened to them?”

“I don’t know.” He said, and Jackie gasped, her eyes starting to well as she put her hand to her mouth, fearing the worst. The Doctor moved from the wall and walked over to her. “I’ll find her. Rose and Astra. I’ll find them. I brought you there, I’ll get you all out. Jackie look at me. Look at me.” The blonde met his determined gaze. “I promise you. I give my word.”

A Cyberman walked into Yvonne’s office and asked for global authority. When the woman wouldn’t give it, the Cyberman declared it would speak to the world. Watching, the Doctor pulled out his 3D glasses again and put them on as the Cyberman began to talk.

“This broadcast is for human kind. Cybermen now occupy every land mass on this planet, but you need not fear. Cybermen will remove fear. Cybermen will remove sex and class and colour and creed. You will become identical. You will become like us.” The leader paused and waited, and the Doctor heard screams from the streets far below.

Taking off his 3D glasses, he moved to the large window, to look down at the streets below. He was joined by Yvonne and Jackie, and, shortly after, the Cyberleader. Cybermen were everywhere. Forcing a takeover. As worried as he was for her now, he was glad he had gone to retrieve Astra when he did. He couldn’t imagine what she would have been feeling right now otherwise. Particularly if she had no prior knowledge…

“I ordered surrender.” The Cyberleaders voice cut through his musings.

The Doctor looked at him incredulously. “They're not taking instructions. Don't you understand? You're on every street, you're in their homes, you've got their children! Of course they're going to fight.”

The Cyberman just looked ahead and a mild anger simmered under the surface as they turned back to watching the chaos unfold underneath them.

The leader suddenly turned to look at his legion, which were standing before him. “Scans detect unknown technology active within Sphere chamber.”

“Cybermen will investigate.” The one at the head of the squad replied.

“Unites ten six five and ten six six will investigate Sphere camber.” The leader commanded.

None of the Cybermen in the room moved and so the Doctor presumed a different group downstairs were going. He tensed. If it was unknown technology, who knew what the Cybermen were going to walk into and what state his friends would be in.

“Units open visual link.” The leader said and a view from one of the Cybermen appeared on the laptop still sitting at Yvonne’s desk. They watched as the Cybermen moved towards a door, but, suddenly, something appeared.

The Doctors hands dropped to his side from where they had been folded against his chest, in disbelief, as he watched the creature turn to face the Cybermen.

“Identify yourselves.”

An inkling of fear took place in his stomach as the Daleks voice came over the laptop speakers.

“You will identify first.” The Cybermen responded.

“State your identity.”

“You will identify first.”

“Identify!”

“That answer is pointless and illogical. You will modify.”

“Daleks do not take orders.”

“You have identified as Daleks.”

“Rose said about the Daleks.” Jackie whispered into his ears, as the Cybermen and Daleks continued their pointless argument. “She was terrified of them. What have they done to her, Doctor? Is she dead?”

“Phone.” He whispered back, turning quickly to face her.

“What?”

“Phone!” He said again, a little louder but more muffled. He couldn’t let them catch on. Jackie wouldn’t have Astra’s number to contact her, but, he could contact Rose.

Jackie pulled it out of her pocket and passed it to him. Quickly, he found Rose’s number and dialled bringing it to his ear. It rang for a moment, before the voice of Daleks came through and he almost sighed in relief. “She’s answered. She’s alive.” He said quickly to Jackie, who covered her mouth in a rush of elation. “Why haven’t they killed her?”

“Well don’t complain!” Jackie said to him.

“They must need her for something.” He said, still holding the phone to his ear, trying to make sense of what was happening in the other room. He listened for a few seconds. “The Genesis Ark?” He said out loud, and Jackie shrugged.

Turning back to look at the laptop, still broadcasting the argument between the two races, he pulled out his 3D glasses again and took a look.

“Daleks have no concept or elegance.” The Dalek on the screen pronounced.

“This is obvious. But consider, our technologies are compatible.” The Cybermen responded. “Cybermen plus Daleks. Together, we could upgrade the Universe.”

“You propose an alliance?” The Dalek asked, and the Doctors breath caught in his throat at the thought.

“This is correct.”

“Request denied.”

“Hostile elements will be deleted.” The Cybermen responded, then fired their weapons. They watched as the Dalek just seemed to absorb the blasts.

“Exterminate.” It said, and shot its own beam back, disabling the two Cybermen and causing the screen to go blank.

“Open visual link.” The Cyberleader announced, moving. “Daleks, be warned. You have declared war upon the Cybermen.”

“This is not war.” A different Dalek said, appearing on the screen. “This is pest control.”

“We have five million Cybermen. How many are you?” The leader asked.

“Four.”

“You would destroy the Cybermen with four Daleks?”

“We would destroy the Cybermen with one Dalek.” The Dalek responded. “You are superior in only one respect.”

“What is that?” The Cyberleader asked.

“You are better at dying.” It responded and the Doctor moved to look at the Daleks on the laptop screen with his 3D glasses, before moving back to Jackie. “Raise communications barrier.” The Dalek continued, and the visual link cutoff, as did Jackie’s phone.

“Lost her.” He said, hanging up, as the Cyberlearder moved into main room. “Quarantine the Sphere chamber. Start emergency upgrading. Begin with these personnel.”

The Cyberleader turned to face them and began marching, other Cybermen following and grabbing Yvonne first.

“No, you can’t do this! We surrendered! We surrendered!” Yvonne yelled as she was dragged away.

“This one.” The Cyberleader said, looking at the Doctor as the Cybermen grabbed him and Jackie. “His increased adrenaline suggests that he has vital Dalek information.”

“Stop them!” Jackie yelled, as she was pulled away. “I don’t want to go! You promised me! You gave me your word!”

“I demand you leave that woman alone!” The Doctor yelled, trying to fight out of the grip the Cybermen had on him. “I won’t help you if you hurt her! Jackie, don’t fight! I’ll think of something!” He yelled out, as she was pulled around the corner and out of his sight.

Once she had been gone for long enough, the Cybermen let go of him and he moved to sit at the window, still being watched, his mind whirring and his hearts heavy. Yvonne and Jackie were taken. Rose and Astra trapped with Daleks. How could he get them out of this one?

“You are proof.”

The Doctor looked up at the Cyberleader who was standing before him. “Of what?”

“That emotions destroy you.”

“Yeah, I am.” He said, with a small smile. A mild noise appeared, drawing the Doctors attention over to behind the Cyberleader, and he felt his mind stir with outcomes again. “Mind you, I quite like hope. Hope’s a good emotion. And here it comes.”

Seven figures, all in black, appeared suddenly and took aim on the Cybermen still left in the main room. The Cyberleader turned to face them, walking out of the office, and the Doctor ducked for cover. A bright flash, aimed at the Cyberleader, shut him down and he fell to his knees before his head exploded.

Once he heard it fall, the Doctor got to his feet and cautiously made his way out of the office. “Doctor.” One of the men in black said. “Good to see you again.” He pulled off his mask to reveal the face of a man he had met before.

“Jake?”

“The Cybermen came through from one world to another, and so did we.” He said, moving forward and the Doctor felt a plan start to take form. But first, he would need more information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Hopefully good? Fingers crossed!
> 
> As a note, please go and check out DanniFielding and her work, on ff.net! She's the one who has inspired me to do this, so, really, it's all down to her :)


	3. Doomsday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The Three Musketeers, The Golden Trio, Destiny’s Child.” The Doctor said, coming over with one of the Magnaclamps in his arms, pausing in front of the two.  
> “Which one of us is Beyoncé?” Astra asked and the Doctor grinned, handing the device to Rose.  
> “Oh, that’s definitely me.”

Astra worried her bottom lip. She and Allan were still sitting inside the Utility room they had ducked into a while ago. They had been through some of the boxes that they had found, but, there was nothing noteworthy – just a few pieces of alien tech that Allan couldn’t place.

To pass the time, she had asked him questions about the Doctor, and about herself. Sadly, being just a soldier, he didn’t know much. Just that Torchwood was developed to protect the world from the alien threat after something the Doctor did with Queen Victoria years ago. She had a large mention, from research done on his companions, and that was it. She’d had half a mind to run to the TARDIS, but, then she remembered that she didn’t have a way in, and that idea was quickly discarded.

They had heard the screams and seen the shadows pass of the Cybermen, and had also heard chatter between Cybermen and something that definitely wasn’t human, but, she couldn’t place it. God, she felt so useless! Allan kept glancing at her, as if expecting her to do something, and she didn’t have the heart to tell him that she had no idea.

They had been sitting in silence for a while, when she heard it. Footsteps. Not Cybermen, but human. Getting to her feet, she cautiously peered out of the window and broke into a grin. He was there, the Doctor. He was walking into the room with the Sphere.

“Allan.” She whispered, and the man looked up at her. “I think it’s time we leave this room.”

He grinned and got to his feet. “Sounds good to me. Lead the way!”

She reached for the handle and gave it a shake before her heart sunk. Rattling it again she groaned, “Oh, you have got to me kidding me. It locks from the inside!”

“Stand aside, Astra. I’ve got this.” Allan said, swinging his gun around and aiming it at the door.

With a small squeak, she scuttled over to him, putting her hands over her ears as he fired. The door broke down, but, a large explosion echoed around the corridor as he did.

The two of them looked at each other. “That wasn’t me.” He said.

“The Doctor?” She replied, before turning and picking her way out of the debris. She emerged from the door and turned just in time to see the Doctor, Rose and a few other people come running from the Sphere room, as smoke and the sound of gun fire billowed out.

“Doctor!” She yelled and he paused, looking up at her. A large smile broke out on his face.

“Astra!” With a call back through the door, he turned and ran towards her, pulling her into a hug. “You and I are going to have words later, but, for now, I’m glad you’re alive.”

Loosening his grip he gave her one last smile before pulling away and running back to the door, pulling her along behind. Another man stumbled through and he aimed his sonic screwdriver at the lock mechanism, closing the door again. “Jake, check the stairwell!” He yelled, to another man who had ducked through just in time. “The rest of you, come on.”

Astra smiled at Rose, and watched as the man next to her gave her a big grin as they started to run. Allan followed in behind and the Doctor gave him a look before looking down at Astra for an explanation. She shrugged. “I needed a guide and he stayed with me when we couldn’t get inside the sphere room and the metal men started to appear.”

The Doctor looked back at him and gave him a quick nod of thanks, which he returned. “It’s a good thing you couldn’t get in. Seems like the Daleks came to enjoy the party.” He said.

“Daleks?” she asked and he grimaced.

“You’ll see.”

They rounded a corner and one of the men spoke up. “I just fell, I didn’t mean it!”

“Mickey, without us, they’d have opened it by force anyway. To do that, they’d have blown up the sun. You’ve done us a favour.” He responded, bringing the man close and kissing the top of his head, which Astra smiled about. “Now, run!”

Rose grabbed her hand and Astra looked up at the blonde who smiled encouragingly. “I knew you could take care of yourself.” She said and Astra shook her head.

“I would have been dead without Allan.”

“You’re much stronger and more resourceful than you think, Sulley dear.”

Suddenly the Doctor and the two other men in front of them started slowing down and Rose, Astra, and Allan followed suit. The Doctor turned and put his finger to his lips, as the older man pulled up his gun and aimed it at the two Cybermen in front of them.

“No, but you can’t. Please!”

Astra was pretty sure it was Jackie’s voice but, before she could make a motion, the older man fired and the two Cybermen collapsed. Seeing that it was indeed Jackie, through the smoke, she made a move to go and hug the distraught woman but Rose held her back.

Jackie took a few tentative steps before her eyes widened. “Pete?”

The older man lowered the gun. “Hello, Jacks.” Roses hand tightened around hers, while one went up to clench under her head, over her heart.

“I said there were ghosts, but that’s not fair. Why him?” Jackie complained.

“I’m not a ghost.” Pete responded, lowering the gun further so that Jackie could take a good look at him.

“But you’re dead.” Jackie said, not moving, staring him down. “You died twenty years ago, Pete.”

The Doctor moved at this point, to stand next to Pete. “It’s Pete from a different universe.” He said softly and Jackie’s eyes widened. “There are parallel worlds, Jackie.” He continued, still softly and slowly. “Every single decision we make creates a parallel existence, a different dimension where – “

“Oh, you can just shut up.” She hissed and the Doctor closed his mouth, semi-saluted, and moved back to stand where he was before, Mikey smirking at him. “Oh, you look old.” Jackie said, turning her attention back to the man before her.

“You don’t.” Pete said, and Astra could hear the smile in his voice.

Jackie almost blushed. “How can you be standing there?” She asked, still in disbelief.

He half shrugged. “Just got lucky.” He replied and half nodded. “Lived my life.” He gestured to her. “You were left on your own. You didn’t marry again, or…” He trailed off.

“There was never anyone else.” She said, and Astra watched as Mikey and the Doctor made a face and wondered what had happened. “Twenty years, though. Look at me. I never let that flat. Did nothing with myself.”

“Brought her up. Rose Tyler. That’s not bad.” Pete responded and Roses hand squeezed Astras again, and she squeezed back.

Jackie smiled. “Yeah.” She forced out.

“In my world,” Pete started, “it worked. All those daft little plans of mine, they worked. Made me rich.”

“I don’t care about that.” Jackie said quickly. Then there was a pause. “How rich?”

“Very.”

“I don’t care about that.” Jackie said again, with another pause. “How very?”

The Doctor grinned and Rose just rolled her eyes. Astra forced down a smile. In the short time she had known her, she could tell that she was going to enjoy getting to know Jackie.

“Thing is though Jacks, You’re not my wife.” Pete continued, and Jackie’s face fell a bit. “I’m sorry, but you’re not. I mean, we both.” He started to stumble then and Astra saw Jackie nod. “You know, it’s just sort of.” He tried again, still hesitating.

They stared each other down. “Oh, come here.” He said, and started moving towards her, dropping the gun on the floor. Jackie took off at a run towards him and they met in the middle, her throwing herself at him, and crying a little as he held her as close as he could.

Roses’ hand clenched tightly in hers and Astra smiled at the girl, who was looking a little overwhelmed herself. Eventually the pair let go and, as they were staring at each other, it was the Doctor who broke the moment.

“I’m sorry, but, we have to go. Daleks and Cybermen, remember?” With that, he motioned and took off at a run again. The others exchanged looks before following behind. Rose let go of Astra to catch up with her parents and Mickey fell in beside her as Allan brought up the rear.

“Glad to see you’re alright Astra.” He said to her and she looked up at him. He met her gaze before chuckling a little. “You don’t know who I am yet, do you?”

She shook her head. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay, always good for you to meet me at my best.” He winked. “The name is Mickey Smith, and you will get to know me. I travelled with the Doctor for a while too.”

“Oh!” She wanted to ask more but the Doctor hissed back at them “Shhh!” so she kept silent. There would be time for questions later.

They continued running until they reached a door. It sounded like there was a battle on the other side and the Doctor opened it full blown to see the battle that was commencing. He halted and watched, before ducking through, Rose and Pete standing and watching, while Astra stayed out of sight. There were flashes of light and screams and Astra winced, hoping that the Doctor would be okay. Rose was muttering under her breath and, finally, the Doctor came back through, carrying two large objects, that Astra recognised as the Magnaclamps, and Rose shut the door behind him.

He passed the black clamps to Mickey before pulling out his 3D glasses and opening the door again, sticking his head through to observe the chaos.

“What are they doing?” Rose asked, and Astra wished she could see as well, but Mickey and Jackie seemed to be very sure about her not going closer. “Why do they need to get outside?”

“Time Lord science.” The Doctor said and Astra frowned at the unknown name. “What Time Lord science? What is it?”

He shut the door again, and Astra noticed his 3D glasses were off again. “We’ve got to see what it’s doing!” He yelled, grabbing the clamps from Mickey and starting down the corridor again. “We’ve got to go back up. Come on! All of you! Top floor!”

“That’s forty five floors up!” Jackie yelled back. “Believe me, I’ve done them all.”

From behind them, a ding sounded and a voice called out “We could always take the lift.”

The Doctor skidded to a halt and turned around, the others nearly running into him. “Jake, my boy! Brilliant idea! Into the lift! Come on!”

He ushered them all in and Allan stood by and saluted. “Are you not coming?” Astra called out.

“Not this time. I need to help my friends. God speed Astra, Doctor.” He replied, saluting, before taking off back down the hall. Astra felt her heart drop a bit but, before she could say anything else, the doors were closing and they were on their way up. The Doctor was still holding on to the devices and was now also tapping his foot impatiently. Astra found herself squished between Mickey and the blond who looked down at her and smiled before wrapping her into a hug and kissing her on the cheek. “Astra! Looking good! He said you were around.”

She just smiled back, but, before she could say anything Mickey stated. “Jake, this is her first time travelling. This one hasn’t met you yet.”

The blond looked at her, holding her at arms length and she waved sheepishly. “Sorry. Hi.”

He just shrugged. “Guess I have time to still win her over.” He winked, and she blushed, which caused him to laugh.

The lift dinged and opened before any other comments could be made, the Doctor running out, everyone following him. They stumbled into Yvonne’s office and he put the clamps down on the desk, making his way to the window. Rose stood by him and Astra wiggled her way through to be on his other side, standing just in front of Pete, so she could see what was happening.

There were two things hovering in the air; one black and one gold and spinning. From the gold dome a golden version of the black one was spat out. Followed by more and more.

“Time Lord science. It’s bigger on the inside.” The Doctor said, and Astra looked up at him and noted how concerned he looked.

“The Time Lords put those Daleks in there?” Mickey asked. “What for?”

‘Oh, so that’s a Dalek.’ Astra thought, turning back towards the window and staring at the things that looked like salt shakers being ejected into the sky.

“It’s a prison ship.” The Doctor said, his eyes still on the sky.

“How many Daleks?” Rose asked hesitantly.

“Millions.” The Doctor replied and Astra could feel the weight settle with those words as everyone stared and watched.

From below Cybermen started shooting up at the Daleks flying overhead. Almost all of their shots missed and, the ones that did hit didn’t seem to do any damage. “Exterminate all life forms below. Exterminate!” The black Dalek commanded and the golden ones started to fire. Cybermen and people were being shot at and Astra closed her eyes at the sight, wishing to forget.

“I’m sorry, but you’ve had it.” Pete said and Astra heard him move away and turned to watch him. “This world’s going to crash and burn. There’s nothing we can do. We’re going home.” He walked out of Yvonne’s office, Jackie, Mickey and Jake following him. Rose turned to watch, while the Doctor kept staring at the sky.

“Jacks, take this.” Pete continued, pulling out a yellow medallion from one of the people in black standing guard and tossing it at Jackie. “You’re coming with us.”

“But they’re destroying the city.” Jackie said.

“I’d forgotten you could argue.” Pete said, almost fondly, while walking over and hanging the medallion around Jackie’s neck. “It’s not just London, it’s the whole world.” He put his hands on her face and directed her wandering attention to him. “But there’s another world just waiting for you, Jacks. And it’s safe as long as the Doctor closes the breach.” He looked over to the man still standing by the window. “Doctor?”

He turned around and Astra looked up at him, wondering when he had managed to put the 3D glasses back on without her realising. He was smiling too. “Oh, I’m ready.” He ran over to the computer terminal, Rose and Astra trailing along. “I’ve got the equipment right here. Thank you, Torchwood.” He started typing and the computer whirred under his fingertips. “Slam it down and close off both universes.”

“REBOOT SYSTEMS.” A voice said over the speakers in the room.

“But we can’t just leave. What about the Daleks? And the Cybermen?” Rose asked, as the Doctor kept darting around, his 3D glasses still in place.

“They’re part of the problem and that,” he said, pointing his finger, “makes them part of the solution. Oh yes!”

Rose laughed hesitantly while the others looked on confused. Astra moved to stand next to the blonde girl, more confused than the rest. The Doctor just looked at them all. “Well? Isn’t anyone going to ask what is it with the glasses?”

“What is it with the glasses?” The two girls said at the same time, then grinned at each other.

“I can see!” The Doctor said, enthusiastically. “That’s what. Because we've got two separate worlds, but in between the two separate worlds, we've got the Void. That's where the Daleks were hiding. And the Cybermen travelled through the Void to get here. And you lot, one world to another, via the Void. Oh, I like that. Via the Void. Look.”

He took his glasses off and put them on Rose. “I’ve been through it. Do you see?” He moved back and forth in front of her, trying to make her see a point.

“What is it?” Rose asked, reaching her hand out towards him, seeing something the others couldn’t.

“Void stuff.” He said.

“Like, um, back ground radiation!” She said, smiling.

The Doctor nodded, “That’s it.” He spun her around. “Look at the others. Astra go stand over there with them. The only two who haven’t been through the Void, your mother and Astra. First time your mothers looked normal in her life.” The Doctor said while Rose moved the glasses off her eyes to see, then put them back on.

“Oi!” Jackie said.

“And Astra only doesn’t have Void stuff because she’s new! Otherwise, if she was one of her future selves, she’d probably have it on her too.” He then smiled at them and ran over to the wall, Rose turning to follow him. “The Daleks lived inside the Void. They’re bristling with it. Cybermen, all of them. I just open the Void and reverse. The Void stuff gets sucked back inside.”

“Pulling them all in!” Rose said excitedly and Astra could see why this was so addicting. He made it so exciting, with his words, and his actions.

“Pulling them all in!” The Doctor mimicked and Astra smiled, folding her arms in front of her.

“Sorry, what’s the Void?” Mickey asked.

Rose turned to look at him and the Doctor opened his mouth, but Astra got there first. “The dead space. Some people call it Hell.”

“Ooh, well done Sulley! Now you’re learning!” The Doctor said and she flushed under the praise.

“So you’re sending the Daleks and Cybermen to Hell.” Mickey said, putting his own yellow medallion over his head. “Man, I told you he was good.” He said to Jake with a smirk.

“But,” Rose said, hesitating for a moment, “it’s like you said. We’ve all got Void stuff, apart from Astra and Mum. Me too, because we went to that parallel world.” She paused and looked at her hand. “We’re all contaminated. We’ll get pulled in.” he pulled off the 3D glasses to meet the Doctors eyes with her own.

“That’s why you’ve got to go.” The Doctor said, standing in front of her and meeting her gaze.  Astra looked at the others, realisation crossing their faces. The unavoidable. “Back to Pete’s world, as Astra called it all that time ago.” He looked over, smiling at Astra and the others, lost in a memory temporarily that she had yet to make, before he turned back to Rose. “I’m opening the Void, but only on this side. You’ll be safe on that side.”

“And then you close it, for good?” Pete asked and the Doctor looked back over at the older man.

“The breach itself is soaked in Void stuff. In the end it’ll close itself. And that’s it. Kaput.” He responded.

“But you stay on this side?” Rose asked and the Doctor inclined his head slightly. “Astra too?”

“But you’ll get pulled in. Both of you.” Mickey said, as the Doctor held Roses’ gaze for a few moments more.

He tuned to look at Mickey, “That’s why I got these.” He said, moving into Yvonne’s office to pick up the black objects he had brought up with them. Astra moved to Rose and slipped her hand into the other girls and smiled at her softly, watching as the blonde’s world seemed to collapse. “I’ll just have to hold on tight. I’ve been doing it all my life. Astra can hide in the corner – the Void won’t pull her in, she just has to not get caught up by anything.”

“I’m supposed to go?” Rose asked calmly, her hand finally squeezing Astras tightly, betraying the anger and fear she was feeling and trying not to show. 

“Yeah.” The Doctor responded casually, putting the item on the floor loudly, causing Astra to wince at the sound.

“To another world, and then it gets sealed off.” Rose continued her voice still calm.

“Yeah.” The Doctor said again, and then stalked off to a computer terminal, determinedly not looking at the young woman.

“Forever.” Rose said, and the Doctor ignored her. “That’s not going to happen.” She said, with a small, determined, smile.

A loud crash reverberated through the building at that point, causing them all to lose their footing temporarily and Rose to let go of Astras’ hand. The newer companion stumbled for a bit, coming to a stop leaning on the wall. “We don’t have time to argue.” Pete said, speaking up and taking charge as the Doctor typed furiously away. “The plan works. We’re going. You too Rose. All of us.”

“No. I’m not leaving here!” Rose yelled as Jackie chimed in. “I’m not going without her!”

“Oh, my God. We’re going!” Pete said to the older woman.

“I’ve had twenty years without you, so button it. I’m not leaving her.” Jackie said back, facing him without backing down.

“You’ve got to.” Rose said, catching her mothers’ arm and pulling her to face her.

“Well, that’s tough.” Jackie responded.

“Mum.” Rose said softly, and Jackie met her daughters gaze. “I've had a life with you for nineteen years, but then I met the Doctor and Astra, and all the things I've seen them do for me, for you, for all of us. For the whole stupid planet and every planet out there. They do it alone, mum. But not anymore, because now they’ve got me. He’s got me.“

As Rose was talking, Astra watched as the Doctor started moving, taking a medallion out of his pocket and coming up behind the young woman with a solemn look on his face. As she finished, and backed up towards him, he placed it around her neck and Pete pressed his own, causing Jackie, Rose, and the others from Pete’s World to get pulled through the Void to the other universe.

The Doctor stood, staring at the place where she had stood and Astra slowly moved to stand beside him, slipping her hand into his the same way she had done with Rose earlier. She may not be able to do much at the moment, but, it seems that providing comfort was something she did even in the future, as his larger hand threaded her fingers through his in a comforting gesture.

“Doctor.” Astra said, looking up at him. He finally looked down at her, pressed a kiss to the top of her head, and moved over to the computer terminal again, pulling his hand from hers as he got back to work. As the blue-haired girl went to move after to him, to ask him what she could do, a flash of light appeared and Rose was standing back inside the white room.

“I think this is the on switch.” She said, and both the Doctor and Astra just looked at her for a moment, as she smiled at them. The Doctor nearly ran from the computer to Rose and gripped her upper arms tightly.

“Once the breach collapses, that’s it. You will never be able to see her again. Your own mother!” He said firmly, trying to make her understand.

“I made my choice a long time ago, and I’m never going to leave you. Or Astra.” Rose responded calmly. “So, what can I do to help?”

He stared at her for a moment, before pointing to the computer terminal he was at before she had appeared again. “Those coordinates over there, set them all at six. And hurry up!” Rose moved to the terminal and the Doctor locked eyes with Astra. “Right, Astra, I need you to monitor the security cameras here. Tell me if the Cybermen or Daleks are getting close.”

“Got it.” She responded, scooting over to the system that was monitoring the security feed and moving it so that the cameras she could easily see were the ones they needed. She breathed an internal sigh of relief that it was a pretty easy system to figure out. The Doctor moved and started working on something else on another terminal.

The computer beeped at Astra and she brought up a closer camera. “We’ve got Cybermen on the way up.” She said, the other two looking up and coming over to her.

“How many floors down?” The Doctor asked, stopping to hover over her shoulder, while Rose ducked down to her arm.

“Just one.” Astra said, the three of them watching the Cybermen march through the building and onto the stairwell. The Doctor only watched for a moment before darting away again, back to his own terminal, and started to type quickly.

Rose and Astra watched as another Cyberman stood in front of the advancing group and stood them down. Starting to shoot. There was no sound, so they couldn’t hear what they were saying, but, both girls were grateful for the help from the rogue.

“LEVERS OPERATIONAL.”

The computers voice sounded out from the room, causing the two girls to look up and over to the Doctor, who finally smiled. Rose and Astra exchanged looks, smiling at each other, before looking back at him and making their way over. “That’s more like it,” Rose said, “Bit of a smile. The old team.

“The Three Musketeers, The Golden Trio, Destiny’s Child.” The Doctor said, coming over with one of the Magnaclamps in his arms, pausing in front of the two.

“Which one of us is Beyoncé?” Astra asked and the Doctor grinned, handing the device to Rose.

“Oh, that’s definitely me.” He winked, then dashed into Yvonne’s office and returned with the other one. “Right, over to that wall there, Rose, put the device against it.”

The blonde moved and held it ready, waiting for further instructions. The Doctor pulled Astra along with him to the other wall, on his way from the office, and turned her so that she was standing behind the lever dial before mimicking Roses’ position, so that they were both set up behind the two levers. “Press the red button.” He said, and Rose pressed it, engaging the clamp.

“When it starts, just hold on tight. Astra shouldn’t feel the pull like we do, so she should be fine crouching down and out of the way. It shouldn’t be too bad for us but the Daleks and the Cybermen are steeped in Void stuff.” He moved to the lever in front of him and Rose followed with hers, Astra ducking down behind the Doctor’s lever where he had steered her to stand. “Are you ready?”

“So are they.” Rose replied, her eyes locking on to something outside the window which, when Astra moved so she could see, were Daleks, hovering.

The Doctor’s eyes widened. “Let’s do it!”

Together, the two pushed the levers up into their ‘on’ position, then rushed to grab hold of the clamps stuck to the wall, as the computer announced that the Void was online. The Doctor nudged Astra with his foot and she looked up at him and met his smile, as wind started to rush through.

Glass crashed as the Daleks went careening through, bouncing off the walls, pulled in by the Void, and Astra watched as the Doctor and Rose were lifted from their feet by the force. She felt wind pull at her hair and clothes, but, it just felt like being outside during a very windy day – no tug to fall over like the other two were experiencing. “The breech is open!” The Doctor yelled, “Into the Void! Ha!”

Quickly the stream of beings being pulled in was thick and fast and Astra had stopped being able to make out if it was Cyberman or Dalek that was traversing past them. She met Roses eye and smiled encouragingly at the girl, who was holding on for dear life to her clamp. The Doctor seemed like he was struggling a bit too, and Astra hoped they could hold out. His foot came and braced itself on the lever dial, next to her, and she put her hand on his leg as if she could help hold him there.

But then, as things seemed to go well, sparks flew from Roses’ side of the room and her lever started to slowly descend, while the computer stated that offline mode had started. The Doctor looked on, concerned, as Rose started to reach for it. “Hold on!” he shouted to her.

Rose stretched but wasn’t quite able to reach it while holding onto the clamp. Astra bit her lip, looking between the two, before letting go of the Doctor and sprawling herself on the floor. Moving slowly, she started to crawl her way over to the other side of the room, determined to help her friend.

“Astra! Come back here!” The Doctor cried.

“I’ve got to help!” She shouted back and inched her way forward, keeping as low as possible to prevent a Dalek or Cyberman catching hold of her. Looking up she saw Rose let go of the clamp and hold on firmly to the lever, starting to pull it towards her with all that she had.

“I’ve got to get it upright!” She yelled, her feet sliding forward so that she was in front of the lever dial now, the Void looming behind her. As the lever was descending, the flow of aliens slowed enough for Astra to move a bit quicker, being able to watch them properly and duck when she needed to. She was almost there now! Rose, with her feet now firmly behind her, standing fully in front of the lever dial, was able to push the lever back into place.

“ONLINE AND LOCKED.” The computer voice said and the flow sped up again, forcing Astra to drop quickly as a Dalek went flying over her head.

“Rose, hold on!” The Doctor yelled.

Astra looked up to see the blonde hanging onto the lever, the pull of the Void having her horizontal in the air. Gritting her teeth in determination she pulled herself forward and to her feet, clear of the danger.

“Hold on!” The Doctor yelled again and Astra ran over to the other girl and gripped onto her hands as they were about to slip.

Brown eyes met blue and Astra held onto Roses’ hands as hard as she could, anchoring her feet behind the lever dial as she felt the incredible force trying to pull Rose in. Roses’ grip faltered from the lever and Astra saw the look of fear in her eyes as their hands started to slip from each other’s.

“No.” She whispered and Rose just gave her a small, sad, smile before her fingers slipped fully from hers and she went flying towards the Void.

“No!” Both Astra and the Doctor cried out, Astra jumping over the lever dial and reaching for her, as if she could reach her in time to pull her back to safety. Suddenly Pete appeared, in Roses’ path, and caught her. He met both of their eyes, nodded, and then zipped the two of them away, back to his own world. Astra came to halt, flattening herself against the sidewall, as the wind died down and the Void closed itself, the back wall appearing like rippling paper.

“SYSTEMS CLOSED.” The computer announced and Astra felt her knees give out as she slid down the wall into a ball, her eyes shut tight, trying to stop the threatening tears.

The Doctor was silent as he walked past her in slow steps, making his way to wall where the Void had closed and Astra lifted her head slightly, unsuccessful at fighting back the tears that ran down her cheeks, as he placed a hand against the wall and rested his head against if, as if he could hear Rose on the otherside by doing so.

The sight caused her heart to feel like it was breaking and the blue-haired girl pulled her knees tight to her chest and dropped her head on top of them, letting the tears fall for the girl she hadn’t been able to save and who had been so friendly and sure to her. Theirs was a friendship that Astra knew she was going to adore, as she travelled back through those years. But how could she keep it up knowing that she wouldn’t be able to help the blonde when it mattered most?

After what seemed like hours, the Doctor moved and came to stand in front of Astra, hands in his pockets as he looked down at her with a solemn expression. She lifted her head to look up at him and he held out his hand silently, which she took and he pulled her to her feet and into his arms, where he held her crushingly close. Stunned for only a moment, her arms wrapped around his waist and Astra held the Doctor to her as tight as he was holding on to her.

Breaking apart, the Doctor took her hand in his and led them out of the lever room and back down to where the TARDIS was. Torchwood was a mess and Astra’s thoughts jumped to Allan to wonder if he made it out alive. Still in silence, the pair reached the TARDIS and the Doctor unlocked the machine, guiding Astra inside and then started up the engines.

Astra didn’t know what to do with herself. He wasn’t saying anything and she felt so guilty, so torn up. The engines whirred and the TARDIS vibrated comfortly under her feet. When they came to a stop he walked back over to her and she avoided his gaze, looking down at her feet. Gently, his hand came under her chin, forcing her eyes to lift to meet his.

“You did what you could.” He said softly, and she almost started crying again.

“It wasn’t enough to save her. Doctor, I’m so sorry.” She said quickly and his hand slid up to place a finger over her lips.

“Rose knew the risks. She’s not dead, Pete saved her, just in another world. And I will find a way to say goodbye. But, I will find a later version of you, one who knows her better and can process what has happened here accordingly, and you can say your goodbyes then too.” He said.

As questions built, the Doctor moved around her and opened the door of the TARDIS, stepping outside. Astra followed him, about to ask him what he meant, when she was stunned into silence at where they were. She spun around, taking it all in, before looking at him as he lounged against the blue box.

“We’re back at the park.” She said.

“Yes.” He replied.

“But why?”

He sighed, and straightened himself, coming over and putting his hands on her shoulders. “I owe you answers, Astra. About me, about Rose, about your life. But right now, if I don’t leave, I’m going to lose the only window of opportunity we have of talking to Rose one last time. This is the same park I picked you up from. We’ve moved in space, not time, and so, I’m sure there are people who will be worried about you with all that has happened.”

She flushed, her mind turning to her family for the first time since he pulled her inside the TARDIS and tipped her world on its axis. “But what about the answers?”

“I will be back soon.” He said, the first smile she had seen since Rose was taken appearing, although very small and very brief. “This is the start for you and you can’t get rid of me, Astoria Hale. I promise, I will answer your questions then.”

She stared at him, blue meeting brown, and marvelled over how like Roses’ eyes his were. Nodding, in agreement, he let go of her and opened up the TARDIS door, reaching inside to grab her satchel that was hung there hours ago and pass it out to her.

Taking it, she slung it over her shoulder and stared at him, as he filled the doorway. “Where will you go?”

“Somewhere where there is still a hole between dimensions. I’ll call to her then, and we can part as we should.”

“She means a lot to us, doesn’t she?”

A sad smile filled his face. “So much more than you know right now. But, you will see.”

With a final nod, she waved and stepped back, as he brought the TARDIS door closed. Astra stayed, staring, and soon a wind started to blow and the wheezing sound she had heard right at the beginning filled the air as the blue box dematerialised in front of her.

Shaking her head in wonder, her hand fished into her satchel to pull out her phone and the smile on her lips died right there as she saw the missed calls and messages from her family. With one last look at where the TARDIS was, she adjusted her satchel and began her walk home, bringing up her father’s number and wondered how she was going to explain this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! My Mum works overseas 8 weeks at a time and she was back this weekend, so spent the time with her before she went away again.
> 
> Doomsday seems to be much shorter and takes up only one chapter. Hope you like it!


	4. The Wasp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m a time traveller, Astra. So are you.” He said.
> 
> “No, I’ve never travelled through time.” She said, quite sure.
> 
> “Not yet you haven’t, but you will. You travel with me, from here on out. But, not in the right order.”

Time went on and Astra stopped looking for the blue box or listening for its appeasing sound. A month passed and she was starting to think that maybe the Doctor had gotten it wrong and it was a one-time thing. Or, maybe she had dreamed it all. She had finally sketched out the image of him she had captured in her mind and had also drawn Rose, the TARDIS, even the Cybermen and Daleks. If it was a dream, she wanted to remember it all.

Her parents had been a bit worried when she had called after he left. She explained that she had hidden somewhere safe, that she was fine, and was on her way back. When she had arrived home, her uncle swept her into a bone-crushing hug for a few moments, before scolding her for worrying them sick. Her parents repeated both actions. She was hounded by the three of them for answers until she was blue in the face and, while her uncle still gave her a suspicious look that seemed to say he knew better, they bought her story in the end.

The first month had passed with bated breath and sketches of things she had seen. She had also purchased a small journal to keep track of her adventure, and promised future ones. Now, she shook her head at how hopeful she had been. Once it reached the 6 week mark, Astra resigned herself to the fact that he wasn’t coming back. She held onto a small glimmer of hope, but, ultimately, she thought that was it.

This was why, when she trekked into the park on a surprisingly sunny Tuesday afternoon, towards her spot, as she liked to call it, so she could draw the people around her, the sight of the blue box sitting where it was 2 months previously, shocked her. Astra came to a halt, staring at the box. Excitement bubbled up, followed by anger at how long he had been.

Adjusting her satchel, she stormed over to knock when the door opened and his smiling face was there.

“Sulley! There you are! Wondered where you were.” He paused, looking at her face and the smile dropped. “Why do you look mad?”

 “You said you’d be back soon!” She said, hitting him lightly on the arm.

“Was I not?” He asked, genuinely confused.

“No! 2 months! Did you get to see Rose? What happened Doctor? And I still have a lot of questions!” She said, her hands moving to her hips and he swallowed a little nervously before turning his head inside the blue Police box.

“Donna, I think we may need some tea. Could you make some please?” Then he turned to look back at her, smiled warily and moved to gesture her inside. The inside was the same as before, nothing had changed, she noted, as he guided her through past the console room and into the door on the other side. Corridors met her vision, with turns and doors everywhere she looked. He led her to the left and to the second door on the right where they entered a kitchen and dining area.

A ginger woman was filling three mugs with tea and she looked up when they entered and smiled at Astra. “About time he found you.” She said, bringing the mugs over and handing one to Astra, another to the Doctor, and then going back to her own. “Running around bleeding London he was looking for you. Of course you always come here in the end, but, he has no patience this man.”

Astra just blinked, her grip tightening around the mug in her hands as the woman took a sip from her own mug. “So, where were you then? Another adventure? Or just down the shops?”

“I-I’m sorry, but, who are you?” She asked and the lady froze, much like Rose had when she had uttered similar words.

“Donna, she doesn’t know yet.” The Doctor said, drawing the attention away from the blue-haired girl beside him. “This is only her second time meeting me. First time meeting you.”

“She doesn’t know? Oh, Astra, I’m sorry for not realising! You are quieter than usual. I’m Donna. I travel with Alien Boy here and take care of him for you when you’re not around.” She said, standing up and holding out her hand.

Shaking it, Astra looked up at her. “But I thought Rose travelled with the Doctor?”

“Oh! You’ve met Rose?” She asked and Astra bit her lip, hanging her head.

“I was there when she…” She trailed off, still trying to downplay the memory. It gave her nightmares sometimes.

An arm wrapped itself around her shoulders and she recognised it as the Doctors. “Donna,” he said, “would you mind letting Astra and I talk for a bit? There are a lot of questions I wasn’t able to answer last time. Then we’ll head out.”

“Of course.” Donna said, picking up her tea and then squeezing Astra on the arm, though the girl still kept her gaze on the ground. “I’ll be here if you need me, Astra.” Then she left the room leaving her with just the Doctor.

Gently, he guided her to the table and sat her down, taking the seat opposite her. “You should drink your tea, you know. It will help. And Donna knows just how you like it, you made sure of that.”

“But how does she know? I’ve never met her before!” Astra said, finally raising her head to meet his eyes.

“I’m a time traveller, Astra. So are you.” He said.

“No, I’ve never travelled through time.” She said, quite sure.

“Not yet you haven’t, but you will. You travel with me, from here on out. But, not in the right order.” He tried to explain.

“Why not?”

“We haven’t quite figured it out yet, but, the TARDIS dictates where I pick you up and where I drop you off. Seems to know which version of you is needed.” He said.

“The TARDIS? That’s this box, right?” She asked, remembering the word from last time.

The room seemed to hum around her and she gasped. “That’s right. That’s her saying hi. TARDIS stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. And she’s not a box, she’s my ship.”

“Ship? As in space ship? So you’re not from the future? You’re an alien?” Astra’s mind was whirring as she held his gaze firmly, needing to know the answer.

“Yes.” He said and he shifted slightly. “Does that bother you?”

She sighed, leaning back on her chair and bringing the mug of tea to her lips and taking a sip. The Doctor was right – Donna did know how to prepare tea to her liking. “No.” she finally said, and he seemed to breathe out in relief. “I mean, aliens are becoming more common, yeah? It’s not too surprising.”

“Aliens have been on Earth much longer than you think, Astra.” He said cryptically.

“So how do you know me?” She asked, changing the topic.

“You barged your way through my TARDIS doors a long time ago, knowing everything about me while I knew nothing about you. What a way to put a bloke in his place.” He winked and she blushed, not knowing why.

“You said you knew me for two years before?”

He nodded. “More like four to five now. I’m much further on in my future than the me you met previously. You’ll start to notice that you get pulled in at various points along my time stream.”

“That has to be awfully confusing.” She said, placing her mug back down on the table, the tea finished.

“You have a way of keeping up.” He said and, when she looked at him quizzically, just grinned. “I can’t keep giving away all of your secrets, Sulley. You have to find out a lot on your own.”

“There’s that name again! Sulley! Why do you call me that?” Her mind flashed back to when he and Rose had called her it last time. It had been comforting. Accepting.

“Because of your hair! It reminded us of Sulley from Monster’s Inc.” He said, waving his hand towards her hair that was dyed in teals, blues and purples.

“You know Monster’s Inc?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I know lots of things.” He said, with a sniff, putting his own mug down.

Silence fell over the pair, as she fiddled with her mug, not knowing what to ask next. There was a question she wanted to know, but, she was too hesitant to say, in case it was too personal. He eventually sighed, causing her to stop looking over his shoulder and to meet his gaze again. “Ask away, Astra.”

“Sorry, it’s just, if you’re an alien, what kind are you? A Martian?”

“Why does everyone think I’m a Martian? Do I look like a Martian? Is this what Martian’s look like?” He asked and she shook her head, not knowing how to answer. “Anyway, no, I’m not a Martian. I’m a Time Lord.”

“Time Lord? Bit pompous sounding isn’t it?” She said, with a smile and he just gave her this look.

“You should wait to see how the race ‘Human’ is regarded a millennia from now.” He countered.

Her eyes brightened at this, a memory coming back. “A millennia? Is it written down in this amazing library you mentioned?”

“It is, and there is time for that later.” Pushing his seat out, he got to his feet and moved around the table to hold his hand out to her. “For now, Miss Hale, there are things that we should see. Besides, Donna will probably come looking for us in a minute.”

Astra laughed, and placed her hand in his, allowing him to help her to her feet. “Am I dressed for the occasion? I mean, you and Donna look so smart and I…well…” she gestured down to jeans and Nirvana t-shirt she was wearing – both had seen better days.

“Nah, you’re fine. If we need a wardrobe change, the TARDIS can help. Come on! We’re going on an adventure!” He kept his grip on his hand and started to lead her out of the kitchen.

“You’re quoting Tolkien.” She pointed out and he huffed.

“He’s quoting me.” He countered and she rolled her eyes good naturedly as they arrived at the console room, Donna sitting in the jump seat. She looked up when they entered and smiled.

“All caught up Astra?”

“Not quite.” She said, moving to lean on the bars next to the seat, after the Doctor had let go of her hand and had started dancing around the controls. “But, he seemed to think it was time for a trip. I don’t think I’m ever going to full understand.”

“Oh, you will.” She said, taking her hand in hers and squeezing lightly. “I’ve seen it.”

“Right! Time for an adventure! I’m thinking a different planet, for Astra, as her first! How about Zog? Lovely planet Zog. They’ve got this wonderful bar where travellers frequent and you can see more of what’s out there. Plus some decent food too. And a wine that’s sweeter than honey. Hold on!” He said, finally flicking a switch that caused the TARDIS to shake and the two girls to hold onto what they could as the TARDIS made her voyage.

“Is it always this rough?” Astra asked.

“Only when he’s showing off!” Donna responded as the Doctor ignored them, causing Donna to wink and Astra to giggle.

They landed and the Doctor moved quickly past them to the door. “Come on, come on!” He said, opening and slipping out the door, the two girls following close behind him. Outside the door, Astra gasped at the large house before them.

“Oh, smell that air.” The Doctor said. “Grass and lemonade. And a little bit of mint. A hint of mint. Must be the nineteen twenties. Still Earth though – sorry about that!”

“You can tell what year it is just by smelling?” Astra asked as they wondered away from the TARDIS.

The Doctor smiled smugly. “Oh, yeah.”

“Or,” Donna said, taking Astra by the shoulders and turning her view away from the Time Lord, “maybe that big vintage car coming up the drive gave it away.” The Doctor looked a bit sheepish, but Astra kept smiling.

“That’s fantastic. Can we go closer?” the blue-haired girl asked.

“Of course! Just a little peek. Then we’ll head to Zog.” The Doctor said, and the trio made their way forward through the large garden. Rounding the corner of the house, they overheard the conversation between the two men.

“Never mind Planet Zog.” Donna said, excitedly. “A party in the nineteen twenties, that’s more like it.”

“The trouble is,” The Doctor said, “we haven’t been invited.” He reached into his pocked. “Oh, I forgot. Yes, we have.” He pulled out his psychic paper and waved it in front of the two, one who beamed and the other who just smiled encouragingly, unsure as to what that meant. “Come on, quick clothes change. This time, we really will need to fit in.”

When they made their way back to the TARDIS, the Doctor led them through to a door and swung it open, revealing a large wardrobe. “Now, you two, find something to wear. Remember, nineteen twenties!”

Donna and Astra made sounds of agreement before he shut the door and left them to it. Wandering back down to the console, he bustled about for a bit, before looking at his watch and yelling up through the time machine. “Come on you two! We’re going to miss it! I’ll wait outside!”

Back out in the sun, he smiled, thinking of how he was going to impress Astra this time. Last time had been nothing short of a disaster, but, she had still wanted to travel with him it seemed. This time, this time he would make it up to her. Looking at his watch again, he sighed, and knocked on the TARDIS door, knowing that the ship would route the sound to the two women. “We’ll be late for cocktails!”

The door opened and Donna sidled out, wearing a brown dress, slight heels, beads and a small bag. “What do you think?” She said, leaning against the door. “Flapper or slapper?”

“Flapper. You look lovely.” He said, smiling, and she smiled back.

“Hold your horses, she’s coming. I had to remind her to do something with her hair to hide the blue.” Donna said, seemingly reading the Time Lords mind as he wondered where the other was.

“How’s she doing?” He asked, knowing that Donna wouldn’t sugar coat it.

The ginger woman placed a hand on his arm. “She’s coping, but, there is still a long way to go. Be nice. Charming. I don’t think she’ll change her mind, but, it doesn’t hurt to work it a bit.” She said and he nodded, smiling in thanks. The door opened, and Astra stepped out, blushing lightly.

“How do I look?” She asked, twirling a little. Her dress was sequined in a dark blue, similar to the TARDIS, ending in beads that swung from mid thigh to just below her knees. Her hair had been pulled up to a French Braid Twist and hidden underneath a white helmet cloche hat with blue flowers, and she wore strings of pearls around her neck, with small, black heels to complete the ensemble.

“You look wonderful, Astra.” The Doctor said, sincerely, and she just smiled. Donna moved to fuss a little with her hat, tucking a few wayward blue strands out of the way so that they could not attract attention. When she was finished, and held the younger girl at arm’s length, nodding to deem her ready, the Doctor held out an arm to each ladies. They linked with him and he led them through the garden to the lawns, which was being set up for the party.

“Look sharp. We have guests!” A woman called and a footman came over to greet the trio.

“Good afternoon.” The Doctor said, as he approached.

“Drinks, sir? Ma’ams?”

“Sidecar, please.” Donna said, moving away from the Doctor.

“A lime and soda, thank you.” The Doctor said.

“Make that two, please.” Astra said, still holding on to the man, who smiled down at her. As the footman moved to fulfil the order, another approached.

“May I announce Lady Clemency Eddison.” The three turned to look as a blonde woman in a purple dress approach.

The Doctor let go of Astra’s arm and held out his arms. “Lady Eddison.”

Allowing her hand to be clasped by the Doctor, who had a large grin on his face, she looked over the three. “Forgive me, but who exactly might you be, and what are you doing here?”

“I’m the Doctor.” He said, still with a charming smile. “This is Miss Astoria Hale, and this is Miss Donna Noble, of the Chiswick Nobles.”

Astra blushed again, and curtseyed as Donna held out her hand and put on a fake, old, English accent, “Good afternoon, my lady, Topping day, what? Spiffing. Top hole.”

“No, no, no, no, no. No, don’t do that. Don’t.” The Doctor whispered to the ginger, looking slightly horrified. He then presented the psychic paper to Lady Eddison. “We were thrilled to receive your invitation, my lady. We met at the Ambassador’s reception.”

Lady Eddison merely smiled, politely, and Astra was reminded of when you tried to remember someone who clearly knew you, trying not to seem rude. “Doctor, how could I forget you?” She started to move and the Doctor followed, Donna and Astra moving to keep up, Donna threading her arm with Astras. “But one must be sure with the Unicorn on the loose.”

“A unicorn? Brilliant. Where?” The Doctor asked, excited, and Astra had to admit that she and Donna shared an excited look as well.

“The Unicorn.” Lady Eddison restated and the three understood that it was a title, not the animal itself. “The jewel thief? Nobody knows who he is. He’s just struck again. Snatched Lady Babbington’s pearls right from under her nose.” The footman appeared with their drinks then, and the trio accepted them graciously.

“Funny place to wear pearls.” Donna muttered, taking a sip of her drink. Astra giggled quietly while the Doctor grinned, and also took a sip, as another footman, the one that announced Lady Eddison’s arrival, spoke again.

“May I announce Colonel Hugh Curbishley, the Honourable Roger Curbishley.”

Two men appeared, the younger pushing the elder in a wheelchair. “My husband, and my son.” Lady Eddison said, as they approached.

“Forgive me for not rising.” Colonel Curbishley said, as Lady Eddison fawned over him. “Never been the same ever since that flu epidemic back in eighteen.”

“My word, you are both dashing ladies.” Roger said, coming over with a smile.

“Oh, I like the cut of your jib. Chin, chin.” Donna said, with a flirtatious smile and Astra merely curtseyed again.

“Hello, I’m the Doctor.” He said, cutting in and moving the attention away from his companions, noticing how flustered Astra had become.

“How do you do? You keep such lovely company.” Roger said, shaking his hand.

“Very well.” The Doctor replied.

A footman appeared beside Roger at that moment, a drink already made. “Your usual, sir?”

Roger accepted the drink. “Ah. Thank you Davenport. Just how I like it.” Astra sipped her drink as she watched the two, and nudged Donna to point out what she had seen, the other woman exchanging a sly grin as she witnessed it as well.

“So, Doctor.” Astra asked, and the man leant down a little to be closer to her. “How come she’s an Eddison, but her husband and son are Curbishleys?”

The Doctor took a long drink before answering. “The Eddison title descends through her. One day Roger will be a lord.”

“Quite a catch then.” Donna said, and Astra clinked her glass to hers in agreement as the Doctor frowned slightly.

Before he could interject, the head footman announced another arrival. “Robina Redmond.”

A fashionable young woman walked towards the party and Lady Eddison turned to the three. “She’s the absolute hit of the social scene. A must.” She turned back around and plastered on a charming smile. “Miss Redmond.”

The two shook hands. “Spiffing to meet you at last, my lady. What super fun.” The younger said, and Lady Eddison gestured Miss Redmond to where she could find a refreshment.

“Reverend Arnold Golightly.” The footman announced and a tall gentleman with light hair appeared.

“Ah, Reverend.” Lady Eddison said, holding out her hand. “How are you? I heard about the church last Thursday night. Those ruffians breaking in.”

“You apprehended then, I hear.” Colonel Curbishley said, as the two hovered around him.

The reverend looked solemn. “As the Christian Fathers taught me, we must forgive them their trespasses. Quite literally.”

“Some of these young boys deserve a descent thrashing.” Roger said, causing Davenport to look at him in a way that had Astra grinning into her drink.

“Couldn’t agree more sir.” He said, taking Roger’s empty glass and handing him a fresh one, a look passing between the two that Astra caught again.

“Typical.” She said, taking another sip and causing the Doctor and Donna to look at her. “All of the decent men are on the other bus.” She indicated to the pair, that were parting, and Donna sighed.

“Or Time Lords.” The Doctor said, not wanting to be caught out. Donna raised an eyebrow at the man out of sight of Astra, and watched as he reddened a tad but pretended to ignore her. Men and their egos indeed, Donna thought.

“Now, my lady. What about this special guest you promised us?” Roger said.

“Here she is.” Lady Eddison said, smiling and gesturing. “A lady who needs no introduction.”

The three turned to look as a blonde woman made her way to the host, applause being given by the other guests. She flushed, embarrassed. “No, no, please, don’t.” The three put down their drinks to applaud as well, following in. “Thank you, Lady Eddison. Honestly, there’s no need.”

The woman met their curious eyes and came over, holding out her hand. “Agatha Christie.”

Donna put her hand out to shake. “What about her?”

The Doctor nudged Astra, a grin on his face, and her jaw dropped moments before the woman said. “That’s me.”

Donna joined Astra, her own mouth opening. “No. You’re kidding.”

Agatha looked a bit put out by Donna’s response so the Doctor butted in, taking the womans hand and shaking in enthusiastically. “Agatha Christie. I was just talking about you the other day. I said, I bet she's brilliant.” Astra tugged on the Doctor’s arm for him to release the poor womans hand, which he finally did, putting his hands in his pockets, a large grin still plastered to his face. “I'm the Doctor. This is Astra, and Donna. Oh, I love your stuff. What a mind. You fool me every time. Well, almost every time. Well, once or twice. Well, once. But it was a good once.”

Agatha seemed to stare at them all, seemingly taking in the Doctor and Donna. “You make a rather unusual couple.”

“Oh, no, no, no, no. We’re not married.” The Doctor said, his hands coming out of his pocket to wave in front of him in denial.

“We’re not a couple.” Donna confirmed and Astra grinned into her drink again at how flustered the two looked.

“Well, obviously not.” Agatha said, before turning and meeting Astras gaze. “I was meaning you two. The height difference makes it quite unusual, doesn’t it? And besides, there is no wedding ring.”

Astra almost choked on her drink as Donna grinned at their predicament. The Doctor’s face turned red again. “No, no relationship here in that manner either.”

“I’d stay that way if I were you. The thrill is in the chase, never in the capture.” She said cryptically. The Doctor just nodded in agreement, and, while Donna still smiled, Astra felt her face start to heat up. What had she missed these past two years in the Doctor’s life?

Lady Eddison came over to interrupt the slight tension that had fallen. “Mrs Christie,” She put an arm around the lady and steered her away, “I’m so glad you come.”

Their conversation trailed off as they went a bit further away, and Donna looked at the two next to her before raising an eyebrow and following the author to listen to their chat. Astra finally raised her eyes from straight ahead to the Time Lord beside her. “Did I miss something? What happened these past two years?”

He flushed. “Nothing, nothing at all!” he said, a tad quickly. She eyed him and he coughed, to break her gaze, taking another sip of his drink as a thoughtful look crossed his face and she knew that he had moved past what had just occurred.  

“I wonder…hang on a moment Astra.” He moved over to borrow the paper from Colonel Curbishley, shaking it out and taking a look. His face seemed to fall, as he looked up and beckoned Astra and Donna over, tilting the paper towards them. “The date on this newspaper.”

The two looked.

“What about it?” Donna asked as Astra gasped.

“It’s the day Agatha Christie disappears!” The blue-haired girl exclaimed quietly, her eyes searching the Doctors for his nod of confirmation.

“How do you know that?” Donna asked her.

She shrugged. “I took English Lit for a bit at University. We studied this. She’d just discovered her husband was having an affair.”

“You’d never think to look at her, smiling away.” Donna said, looking over at the animated woman.

“Well, she's British and moneyed.” The Doctor drawled. “That's what they do. They carry on. Except for this one time. No one knows exactly what happened. She just vanished. Her car will be found tomorrow morning by the side of a lake. Ten days later, Agatha Christie turns up in a hotel in Harrogate. Said she'd lost her memory. She never spoke about the disappearance till the day she died, but whatever it was…”

“It’s about to happen.” Donna said.

“Right here, right now.” Astra added, the three drawing closer together as their slight detour to a posh English tea-party seemed to turn into something more.

“Professor!” A woman ran out from the house, screaming. “The Library! Murder! Murder!”

The Doctor looked up, something crossing his face, as he moved his two companions aside and went to meet the distressed woman.

“Calm down. Calm down. Now, where did this happen?” He said, using a soothing voice.

The woman was still hysterical as she clung onto the Doctors arms, as he practically held her up. “In the Library! The Professor! Oh!”

With a nod, the Doctor let her go and moved towards the house quickly. Donna and Astra exchanged looks before trailing after him, Agatha Christie cutting in front. Together they all moved through the house, as the Doctor opened each door, trying to find his destination. Finally he found the right one, and moved swiftly inside, one of the footmen, who had also followed, trailing in behind him, followed by Agatha and then Donna and Astra.

He rushed over to the body of the Professor and pulled out his glasses, kneeling down and examining closer, as the footman stopped just inside the doorway to exclaim loudly. Agatha moved swiftly as well and, while Donna moved faster towards the Doctor, Astra found herself rooted to the spot at the sight of a dead body.

Her hands came up to cover her mouth, while the Doctor started to list of observations, his eyes flitting over to her once or twice while Donna and Agatha around him. He moved again, quickly, to start looking around and Agatha also started to poke and prod at the surroundings. Donna, however, stayed on the floor and Astra finally worked up the nerve to come closer to listen to them more, her eyes looking everywhere except for the body on the floor. Due to this, she noticed, from the corner of her eye, as Agatha bent down to the grate and pulled something out before swiftly putting it into her bag.

“Nothing worth killing for in that lot.” The Doctor said, drawing Astras attention back to him, as he finished flipping through papers on the desk. “Dry as dust.”

“Hold on.” Donna said, getting up and moving over to the Doctor, catching Astra’s eye as well. “The _Body in the Library_? I mean. Professor Peach. In the Library. With the lead piping?”

“Very Cluedo.” Astra forced out, still trying to not look at the body on the floor, and the Doctor looked up at her quickly with a sympathetic glance, before going back to his search. Donna, however, came over and put a comforting arm around the younger girl.

“Let me see.” Lady Clemencys voice rang out, as she entered the room, the others following close behind, with cries of their own.

“Someone should call the police.” Agatha said suddenly, standing up and addressing the room.

“You don’t have to.” The Doctor quickly replied, pulling that paper out of his pocket again and flashing it to the room. “Chief Inspector Smith from Scotland Yard, known as the The Doctor. Miss Noble is the plucky young girl who helps me out and Miss Hale is our secretary, as it were. We’re an effective mobile unit.”

Donna rose an eyebrow in defiance and Astra just put on a charming smile, as it to help enhance the lie that the Doctor was spinning. “I say.” Lady Clemency said.

“Mrs Christie was right. Go into the sitting room. I will question each of you in turn.” The Doctor continued, staying in charge of the situation to avoid panic.

“Come along,” Agatha said, starting to usher everyone out. “Do as the Doctor says. Leave the room undisturbed.”

Once the room was cleared, Donna fixed the Doctor with her most impressive stare, as he tried to worm out of it and look around again. “The plucky young girl who helps me out?”

“No policewomen in the 1926. Needed an explanation for you and Astra so that you could help me investigate!” He said, still not meeting eye contact with either of them, and ducking to the floor to inspect something that had caught his eye.

“I’ll pluck you in a minute.” Donna said, haughtily.

“Why don’t we phone the real police?” Astra asked, chancing a glance at the body before them, before quickly adverting her gaze again. How were the others not fazed?

“Well the last thing we want is PC Plod sticking his nose in,” He used a pen he pulled out of his pocket to scrape through the wood, “especially, now I’ve found this!” He got to his feet and held the pen up in front of Astra and Donna, showing them the gooey substance. “Morphic residue.”

“That doesn’t sound very 1926. Or human.” Astra said and the Doctor just grinned.

“It’s left behind when certain species genetically re-encode.”

Donna blinked. “So the murderer’s an alien?” Astra just shrugged as the Doctor seemed to ignore them, looking at the residue, with his mind going a mile a minute.

“Which means one of that lot is an alien in human form.”

“Yeah, but, think about it.” Donna said, trying to get his attention. “There’s a murder, a mystery, and Agatha Christie.”

“So?” The Doctor sniffed, still examining his evidence. “Happens to me all the time.” He held the pen up to Donna and Astra to sniff, and they both made faces.

“No, but, isn’t that a bit weird?” Donna said. “Agatha Christie didn't walk around surrounded by murders. Not really. I mean, that's like meeting Charles Dickens and he's surrounded by ghosts at Christmas.”

The Doctor tasted the residue, while looking sideways. “Well…”

“Seriously?” Astra asked, shaking her head when the Doctor offered her the pen to taste what he had found. He just grinned and winked and she sighed.

“Oh, come on!” Donna said, catching the exchange. “Where the hell do you two go? And it’s not like we could drive across country and find Enid Blyton having tea with Noddy. Could we? Noddy's not real. Is he? Tell me there's no Noddy.”

The Doctor removed his glasses and looked Donna straight in the eye. “There’s no Noddy.”

Donna exchanged a glance with Astra, as the Doctor dashed out, and the two followed suit. “Next thing you know,” Donna said, as they followed him out of the library, “you’ll be telling me it’s like _Murder on the Orient Express_ , and they all did it.”

“Murder on the Orient Express?” Agatha asked, coming out of a doorway, causing Astra to jump.

The trio stopped at the stairs and turned to face Agatha. “Oh yeah,” Donna said, “One of your best.”

The Doctor sighed, before stating, “But not yet.”

“Marvellous idea, though.” Agatha said, her eyes getting a far-away look as plotlines formed.

“Yeah, tell you what. Copyright Donna Noble, okay?” Donna said with a small smile. Astra tried to hide her grin at the Doctor’s displeased face.

“Anyway.” He intervened. “Agatha, Astra and I will question the suspects. Donna, you search the bedrooms. Look for clues.” He leaned in towards her a little, lowering his voice, “Any more resiude.” Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out a magnifying glass. “You’ll need this.”

“How the hell did you fit that in there?” Astra asked, taking the magnifying glass from his hand and looking it over.

“Bigger on the inside.” He replied and she just shook her head, holding it up to look through it as the Doctor turned back to Donna, who did not look as impressed as their blue-haired friend.

“Is that for real?” She asked, looking at him pointedly.

“Yes.” Astra responded, turning to face her to peer at her through the glass, a large grin on her face.

“Go on.” The Doctor said, matching Donnas stare “You’re ever so plucky.”

Donna just sighed and stared at him again. Astra pulled the glass down and looked between the two of them. “I’ll go with you Donna.”

Both turned to look at her, shocked. “But, I thought you would want to question people with me.” The Doctor said.

Patting him gently on the arm, Astra moved past him to stand at the base of the stairs. “Yes, while that does sound fun, Donna gets the magnifying glass, and I’ve always wanted to be like Nancy Drew.”

Donna chuckled at the Doctor’s gobsmacked face before joining Astra on the stairs and linking arms with her. “Come on then Nancy, let’s leave Ned to question the suspects.” Astra spluttered at the reference, and Donna just laughed more as the two made their way up the stairs.

The Doctor just watched, still slightly put-out. Astra would usually go with him, regardless. He liked to show off and she loved to try and steal the spotlight with the random pieces of knowledge she gathered from here and there. It was their thing. He frowned. Well, it would be their thing. This Astra still didn’t have that banter, and that repertoire, that he was used to. For now, if she wanted to be like Nancy Drew, with the magnifying glass, and Donna, who was he to stop her?

Well, he twitched slightly, he could have fun without her. Turning to look at Agatha, he smiled brightly. “Well then. Solving a murder mystery with Agatha Christie. Billiant.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “How like a man to have fun while there’s disaster all around him. I can tell how much you influence your female companions too, with their laughing and jokes. Someone has died.”

He winced. “Sorry. Yeah.”

“I’ll work with you, gladly, but, for the sake of justice, not your own amusement.” With that, she turned and walked off towards the sitting room where the others were.

“Yeah.” The Doctor replied meekly, turning to follow her, starting to think that maybe Astra had chosen the better option and suddenly he wished he could have joined her and Donna.

~*~

“So, how long have you travelled with the Doctor for?” Astra asked, as the two perused the halls upstairs, peering into rooms and nosing about.

“Ooh, a couple of months now, I think. I dunno. It’s hard to keep track.” Donna replied, picking up a piece of ornamental china and taking a peek before putting it back in its place. “It’s hard to know how time is passing when you’re travelling with him.”

“But, I travel with you too?” Astra threw out there, subtlety.

Donna froze, turning to look at her friend before smiling coyly. “Nice try Astoria. Fishing for information. You’ve already told me not to tell you anything.”

The girl sighed. “It was worth a shot. I’m just trying to get a feel for this, you know? Here I am, second trip with a strange man who has a magical box that can travel all of time and space. And, oh! Apparently he knows me! And, also, oh! He and I don’t meet in the same order!” Astra pouted, her frustration of her newly found situation getting the better of her. “I’m just trying to stay on top.”

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around her and Astra allowed herself to be pulled into Donnas comforting embrace. “Hey, it will be okay. I’ve seen later versions of you who are okay, so I know you will be too. You told me once that it was tough transitioning but that you didn’t regret it. So, hold onto that information, if nothing else.”

Pulling away from the hug, Astra nodded and Donna smiled encouragingly, giving her one quick squeeze before they continued out of the room they were in and down the hall. “It’s just frustrating is all, I guess. I don’t like not knowing things.”

Donna chuckled, “That explains why you like to show off as much as he does then.”

“I show off?” Astra asked.

“Oh, yeah. With the random knowledge you gain.”

“I’m excited for that.” Astra admitted. “The Doctor hinted at an amazing library I basically devour and, I know it’s very Ravenclaw of me, but, I love learning.”

Donna shook her head with a smile but didn’t respond. It would be giving too much away. They peered into another door before Astra decided to ask the question that had been bugging her so far this trip. “Donna, why do you keep insinuating that the Doctor and I are together?”

The redhead laughed, pausing. “I can’t tell you, because it would ruin it when it occurs for you. But, let’s just say, something happens and I like to tease you both mercilessly.”

“What happens?” Astra asked, curious, her mind racing.

Donna just shook her head with a smile and continued walking to the next door. “I’m not going to say, it will ruin it. But, enough about that.” Donna said, finding that the handle that she was trying to turn was locked. “I wonder what’s being hidden in here?”

“You won’t find anything in there.”

Donna and Astra both jumped, Donna shrieking a little and Astra let out a gasp. Turning around, they found one of the butlers standing behind them. “How come it’s locked?” Donna asked, recovering quickly.

“Lady Eddison commands it to be so.” He responded, with a deadpan face.

Donna, however, stared him down. “And I command it to be otherwise.” The butler looked slightly taken aback by her change in demeanour. “Scotland Yard. Pip, pip.”

Hesitating for a moment, the butler finally gave an incline of his head, and moved past the two women to unlock the door. “Why’s it locked in the first place?” Astra asked, as he moved through his keys.

“Many years ago, when my father was butler to the family, Lady Eddison returned from India with malaria.” The butler said, while placing the key in the lock and turning to look at the two. “She locked herself in this room for six months until she recovered. Since then, the room has remained undisturbed.” With that, he opened the door and Astra could swear she felt a shiver of _wrong_ go down her back. Just like with the Sphere.

Donna strode into the room once the butler had unlocked the door and opened it for them. “There’s nothing in here.” He said as the redhead looked around. Astra shimmied in past the butler, and looked also, taking note of the drawn curtains and the dust.

“How long has it been empty?” Donna asked, her voice wavering a bit.

“40 years.” The butler replied, still standing in the doorway. Obeying his Lady’s wishes to not enter the room.

“Why would she seal it off?” Astra whispered to Donna, and the other lady shrugged.

“Alright, we need to investigate. You just butle off.” Donna said to the butler, who did a small bow before leaving the two women, closing the door behind them. The two exchanged looks, before starting to move around the room.

“It’s so strange.” Astra said, walking over to the dresser and running her hands over it, as Donna made her way over to the bed, picking up the teddy bear. “I don’t understand why it would be shut.”

Donna hummed in agreement, as a buzzing noise filled the room. She looked up, and put the bear down. “1926, they’ve still got bees.” She muttered, heading over to the window.

“What was that about bees?” Astra asked, turning to look at older woman.

“They’re still here, and they’re not in our, well, my timeline.” The bee buzzed again. “Oh what noise. All right, busy bee. I’ll let you out. Hold on.” She moved up the curtain and a niggling sensation appeared in Astra’s mind again.

With a grin at Astra, Donna pulled up the looking glass. “I shall find him with my amazing powers of detection.”

“Donna.” Astra said suddenly, as the redhead went to pull open the curtain, holding up the magnifying glass to locate the small insect. “If this room has been locked for 40 years, how is there a bee inside?”

Too late, the curtain was open and, with a gasp, the two girls looked at the giant, flying wasp hovering outside the glass. Donna slowly moved back against the wall, the otherside of the bed from Astra, as the giant wasp smashed through the glass, entering the room.

“That’s impossible.” Donna said, as the wasp flew towards them. Astra ducked under the wasp, her hands over her head, the hat getting knocked, as she went towards the window, Donna also moving to do the same. Both girls had their eyes on the wasp, which was now staring them down.

“We need to get out of here Donna. We are in a very bad location.” Astra hissed, her eyes darting to the side to look at the long drop from the now open window.

“Doctor!” Donna called, and the wasp just buzzed and seemed to take charge. Quickly, Donna held up the magnifying glass to capture the sun and focus the bright light onto the giant. The wasp seemed to screech in pain, but, was so caught up that it was ignoring the two girls. Astra grabbed Donnas hand and pulled them away from the window.

“Doctor!” Astra called, as they darted out of the room and slammed the door behind them. A loud thud appeared as the wasp’s sting came through the wooden door and the two yelped in surprise. Footsteps caused them to look away from the door to see the Doctor and Agatha hurrying up to them, concern on their faces.

“It’s a giant wasp.” Donna said, slowly, still in shock.

“What do you mean, a giant wasp?” The Doctor asked, his eyebrows drawn in confusion.

“I mean, a wasp, that’s giant!” Donna replied, almost sarcastically as the other two weren’t understanding.

“It’s only a silly little insect.” Agatha said, almost rolling her eyes at the red-heads over the top-ness.

Astra frowned and moved in front of Donna, to try and portray it more. “When she says giant, she doesn’t mean big. She means flipping enormous!” She pointed down to the wooden door. “Look at its sting!”

The two joined the girls in looking at it and understanding seemed to dawn on their faces. Quickly the Doctor looked back up, catching their eye. “Let me see.” He said quickly, before opening the door and rushing in.

“It’s gone.” He said, wondering into the room, the three women following behind him. “Buzzed off.” He ran to the broken window and peered out, trying to see where it went. While he and Agatha were distracted, Astra leant down and picked up her hat that had fallen off and put it back on, trying to tuck her hair away again. Agatha may have seen the blue, she wasn’t going to pretend that the woman who noticed everything had not seen it, but, there was no good in letting the others catch eye of something definitely not 1920s.

“But that’s fascinating.” Agatha said. Astra froze and turned towards the blonde, her hands still on her hat, only to sigh in relief as she noticed the other woman was more interested in the sting stuck in the door than she was with the colour of her hair. As the blonde moved towards the sting to examine it the Doctor ran over from the window.

“Don’t touch it. Don’t touch it.” He gently pulled Agatha back and Astra and Donna moved closer to watch. “Let me.” He said, pulling a test tube from his jacket pocket, along with a pencil. As he used the pencil to scoop up some of whatever was on the stinger into his test tube he rambled. “Giant wasp. Well, tons of amorphous insectivorous lifeforms, but none in this galactic vector.”

“I think I understood some of those words.” Agatha said, as the Doctor still fiddled with the test tube and the residue. “Enough to know that you’re completely potty.”

The Doctor, however, acted like he hadn’t heard her and continued to collect the sample. “Lost its sting, though.” Donna said, “That makes it defenceless.”

“Oh, a creature this size?” The Doctor responded, pulling a stopper out from his coat. “Got to be able to grow a new one.” He put the stopped into the test tube, securing the sample.

“Can we return to sanity?” Agatha said, shaking her hands as if it would help clear the air of the insane talk she was hearing. Though, she turned her head to look at the broken window in contemplation. “There are no such things as giant wasps.”

“Exactly.” The Doctor said, “So. The question is, what’s it doing here?” He got to his feet, and held out a hand to pull up Astra, who was strangely quiet. “Are you okay?” he asked and the blue haired girl nodded. “Do you think you could draw it for me?”

She looked a bit astonished, before frowning in concentration. “I think I can. I didn’t think too much about it at the time to draw it to perfection, but, I’m sure I could get most of it right.”

“Excellent. Come on then.” The Doctor said, rushing out the door and letting the three women exchange a look before hurrying after him. As they were going down the stairs there was a scream and a thud. The Doctor looked back at the three before, hastening his pace, the others trying to keep up with him once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter! Thanks for all of the kudos, it means a lot to know people are reading and liking it! Hope you enjoy :)


	5. The Unicorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The Unicorn.” Agatha said, “He’s here.”  
> “The Unicorn and the wasp.” The Doctor murmured.  
> “Sounds like a bedtime story.” Astra said softly and the others looked at her, as she sat in her chair drawing.

Heading outside, they found Miss Chandrakala lying on the gravel. Kneeling beside her, Agatha placed a hand on her head, to keep her steady, and give her something to focus on, but, her brown eyes were unfocused as she muttered “The poor little child.” With a final breath, her eyes closed and Astra’s hands flew to her mouth as the woman passed away and the Doctor jumped to his feet at the sound of buzzing.

“There!” He shouted and the other three looked up to see the wasp, which had already grown a new stinger, hover for a few moments before flying away. “Come on!” He yelled, taking off after it and Donna and Agatha shot up like a bullet, Astra not far behind them, missing how she had whispered “Click!” to hold the image of the wasp in her mind.

They ran into the house and up through a staircase. “Hey, this makes a change.” Donna said, giving Astra a small nudge. “There’s a monster, and we’re chasing it.”

Astra grinned as Agatha responded “It can’t be a monster. It’s a trick. They do it with mirrors.”

Reaching the landing, and skidding to a halt behind the Doctor, they looked up to see the end of the wasp in the doorway. “By all that’s holy.” Agatha said, as she got a good sight of it.

The Doctor just grinned. “Oh, but you are wonderful.” The wasp seemed to swing down so that it was hovering in the doorway, staring at the four of them. Astra focused on getting a good look at the markings so she could replicate it later. Though, whether the Doctor would need it later she didn’t know, as he was getting a good look at it now. It began hovering towards them, however, and Astra took a step back, and the others followed suit. “Now, just stop.” The Doctor said. “Stop there.”

But the wasp didn’t stop and turned its sting towards them and lunged. They all dodged, Donna letting out a scream, as the wasp missed and scarred the wall with its stinger. “Oi, fly boy.” Donna said, holding up the magnifying glass, despite there being no windows available. But, it did the trick. The wasp, remembering what had happened before, turned tail and fled down the hall.

“Don’t let it get away!” The Doctor yelled, jumping to his feet and chasing after it. “Quick, before it reverts back to human form.” The others followed closely behind him as he moved to the entrance of a hall. “Where are you? Come on. There’s nowhere to run. Show yourself!”

Five doors down the corridor opened, and each guest looked out with confused faces towards the four standing there. “Oh, that’s just cheating.” The Doctor said, as his face fell as he looked at all of them. With a sigh, he beckoned to them. “Well, come on. To the drawing room.”

The whole house traipsed together as the Doctor filled them in. Lady Clemency let out a howl of despair upon hearing about the death of Miss Chandrakala. “My faithful companion, this is terrible.” She said, as she collapsed onto one of the couches in the room. Her husband wheeled up beside her to be of comfort, as Davenport approached.

“Excuse me, my lady, but she was on her way to tell you something.”

“She never found me.” Lady Clemency responded, looking down, “She had an appointment with death instead.” Bringing a handkerchief up to her face, she dabbed at her tears.

“She said, the poor little child. Does that mean anything to you?” The Doctor asked, leaning against a couch away from the other so he could observe. Agatha and Donna had found a seat on one of the couches opposite Lady Clemency and Astra was perched on the armrest of it.

“No children in this house for years.” Lord Curbishley said, filling the silence that had fallen after the Doctors question. “Highly unlikely there will be.” He continued it, causing Donna and Astra to exchange a knowing glance.

“Miss Christie,” Lady Clemency said, looking towards the author, “you must have twigged something. You’ve written simply the best detective stories.”

“Tell us,” said the Reverend, “what would Poirot do?”

“Heavens sake,” Lord Curbishley chimed in, “cards on the table, woman. You should be helping us.”

“But,” Agatha started, looking around in disbelief at all of the looks of anticipation on peoples faces, “I’m merely a writer.”

Robina placed a hand on Agatha’s arm. “But surely you can crack it. These events, they’re exactly like one of your plots.”

“That’s what I’ve been saying.” Donna said, cutting in. “Agatha, that’s got to mean something.”

“But what?” Agatha retorted, shaking her head. “I’ve no answers. None. I’m sorry, all of you. I’m truly sorry, but I’ve failed. If anyone can held us, then it’s the Doctor, not me.”

All eyes then turned to the man sitting alone. He gazed around the room, taking them all in. “I need to think.” The Doctor said, getting to his feet. Donna and Astra followed suit. As did Agatha, but, she just muttered a polite “excuse me” and walked off. The Doctor stared after her. “Donna, Astra. Can you please go with her? When you’ve calmed her down, bring her to the sitting room. I’ve got to think but her mind will be useful.”

The two women nodded before hurrying off after Agatha. They found her sitting in a little wrought iron gazebo just outside the house. She looked so devastated as they walked up to her and Astra’s heart twinged in compassion. A lady who seemed out of her depth – she knew the feeling. They went and sat down, one on either side of the blonde, causing her to look up at them both.

“Do you know what I think?” Donna said. “Those books of yours, one day they could turn them into films. They could be talking pictures.”

“Talking pictures?” Agatha looked at Donna strangely and Astra just shook her head with a small sigh. “Pictures that talk? What do you mean?”

“Oh, blimey, I’ve done it again.” Donna said, realising her mistake.

“I appreciate you trying to be kind,” Agatha said, “but you’re right. These murders are like my own creations. It’s as though someone’s mocking me, and I’ve had enough scorn for one lifetime.”

“Yeah.” Donna said, a sad smile appearing on her face. “Thing is, I had this bloke once. I was engaged. And I loved him, I really did. Turns out he was lying through his teeth. But do you know what? I moved on. I was lucky. I found the Doctor and Astra. It's changed my life. There's always someone else.” Donna caught Astras’ eye and the two shared a smile, though Donnas held more from a memory that Astra did not have yet.

“I see.” Agatha replied, looking sadly amused. “Is my marriage the stuff of gossip now?”

Donna shook her head and focused back on the distressed author, “No, I was just.” She paused, and looked down. “Sorry.”

Agatha sighed and shook her head. “No matter. The stories are true. I found my husband with another woman. A younger, prettier woman. Isn't it always the way?”

“Well, mine was with a giant spider, but, same difference.” Donna responded.

Agatha smiled. “You, the Doctor, and Astra talk such wonder nonsense.”

At this point, Astra cut in. “Agatha, people love your books. They really do.” Both women turned to look at her now. “They’re going to be reading them for years to come, trust me on this.”

“If only.” Agatha responded, looking unimpressed. “Try as I might, it's hardly great literature. Now that's beyond me.” She took in a deep breath. “I'm afraid my books will be forgotten, like ephemera.”

She paused then, as Donna and Astra shared another pitying look. “Hello, what’s that?” Agatha said, getting to her feet, her hand pointing to what had caught her eye. “Those flowerbeds were perfectly neat earlier, now some of the stalks are bent over.”

The two women got to their feet and followed her, looking at the area that Agatha was pointing out. Agatha dropped to a crouch and started moving the plants, finding a small case and bringing it out to the view of the other two.

“There you go,” Donna said, impressed, “Who would ever notice that? You’re brilliant.” Astra nodded in agreement. “Let’s take it back to the Doctor and see what he has to say.”

Agatha agreed and the three headed back towards the manor and the Doctor, searching a few rooms before finding him in the sitting room. Agatha handed him the case and he beamed, taking it and putting it down on a small table so he could open it up and see what was inside. Before he did so, however, he reached into his pocket and pulled out some paper and a pencil and handed them to Astra. “For the wasp drawing.” He said and she nodded, taking a seat and curling up, starting to sketch the image so vivid in her mind.

The Doctor turned his attention back to the case and crouched down to open it, Agatha and Donna leaning forward on the chairs they were sitting on to get a better look. “Oooh,” He said, as he opened the case. “Someone came here tooled up. The sort of stuff a thief would use.”

“The Unicorn.” Agatha said, “He’s here.”

“The Unicorn and the wasp.” The Doctor murmured.

“Sounds like a bedtime story.” Astra said softly and the others looked at her, as she sat in her chair drawing.

The Doctor was about to say something when the door opened and the butler entered holding a tray of beverages. “Your drinks, ladies. Doctor.” He announced.

The Doctor got to his feet and pulled two drinks from it, handing one to Astra, as the butler passed Donna and Agatha theirs on the tray. “Very good, Greeves.”

Astra took her drink absentmindly and placed it to the side, too absorbed in her drawing to take a sip. The Doctor, however, took a large gulp from his, sitting down on the chair next to her. Once all had their drinks, Greeves took his leave.

“How about the science stuff.” Donna asked, “What did you find?”

The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out the vial. “Vespiform sting. Vespiforms have got hives in the Silfrax galaxy.”

“I like that they still have hives.” Astra said, sounding bemused, while Agatha raised her hands in disbelief. “Again, you talk like Edward Lear.”

Astra smiled, turning the page and starting the drawing at a new angle. “They danced by the light of the moon.” She almost hummed and Agatha just gave her a look.

“For some reason,” The Doctor said, trying to ignore Astra’s quote, “this one’s behaving like a character in one of your books.” He took another sip of his drink.

“Come on, Agatha.” Donna said, “What would Miss Marple do? She’d have overheard something vital by now, because the murderer thinks she’s just a harmless old lady.”

Astra sighed as the Doctor hid his grin. “Clever idea.” Agatha said, putting down her drink and thinking. “Miss Marple? Who writes those?”

Donna blanched, realising her mistake again. “Er, copyright Donna Noble. Add it to the list.”

“Donna.” The Doctor said.

“Okay.” Donna said with a smile. “We can split the copyright.”

“No. Donna. Astra.” All three women looked up to stare at him and the odd look on his face. “Something’s inhibiting my enzymes.” He was still for a moment, then lurched forward, causing the three to jump. “Argh! I’ve been poisoned.”

Donna and Astra rushed to the Doctors side, while Agatha rushed to the other, picking up his drink. The Doctor was twitching in pain as Agatha sniffed his drink and Donna tried to get the Doctor’s attention. “What do we do? What do we do?”

“Bitter almonds.” Agatha said, looking up at them. “It’s cyanide. Sparkling Cyanide. Astra, don’t touch your drink! You have the same as the Doctors.”

Astra nodded, her eyes wide as her hands rested on the man in pain. Suddenly, he broke from her grasp and made a run for it the three women quickly turning and following him as he made his way down the halls to the kitchen.

He staggered in and grabbed Davenport by the arms, getting his attention. “Ginger beer!” he said.

“I beg your pardon?” Davenport said, not understanding.

“I need ginger beer.” The Doctor exclaimed, letting go of Davenport and rushing to the shelves to search for it himself.

“The gentleman’s gone mad.” One of the kitchen staff exclaimed as the three women pilled in. They ran over to the Doctor, who had swept things off of the shelf to grab ginger beer and drink some of it, pouring the rest on his head.

“I’m an expert in poisons.” Agatha said. “Doctor, there’s no cure. It’s fatal.”

Astra felt her heart thump painfully in her chest. Fatal? But she had just met him. The Doctor spat out the ginger beer he had drunk just before. “Not for me. I can stimulate the inhibited enzymes into reversal.” He said loudly. “Protein. I need protein.”

Donna immediately peeled away, searching the shelves, Agatha peeling off after her. Astra could only stand there, feeling stupid, as she stared at the man she had agreed to travel with. What had she gotten herself into?

“Walnuts!” Donna exclaimed, running over with a jar and the Doctor took them. “Brilliant!” he said, before eating them quickly, filling his mouth.

He then started mumbling around the walnuts and shaking his hand in a mine. The rest of the kitchen staff looked on as Donna started talking. “I can’t understand you. How many words?” He held up one finger. “One. One word. Shake. Milk shake. Mik? Milk? No, not milk. Shake, shake, shake. Cocktail shaker. What do you want, a Harvey Wallbanger?”

The Doctor swallowed and looked at Donna incredulously. “Harvey Wallbanger?”

“Well I don’t know!” The red head exclaimed.

“How is Harvey Walbanger one word?”

“What do you need, Doctor?” Agatha said, butting in.

“Salt.” He said, shaking his hand again in a mime. “I was miming salt. It’s salt. I need something salty.”

Agatha and Donna peeled away again, and Astra followed this time, determined to be of use. Donna grabbed a bag and ran back to him. “What about this?

“What is it?” The Doctor asked.

“Salt.” She replied.

“No, too salty.”

Donna almost rolled her eyes. “Oh, that’s too salty.”

Astra had found a jar and looked at it, showing it to Agatha who nodded and took it to take it to the Doctor while Astra kept looking just in case. “What about this?” The blonde asked, holding it out. The Doctors face lit up and he grabbed the jar, downing it as well.

“What’s that?” Donna asked, realising he had eaten it.

“Anchovies.” Astra said, coming up to their side to see if it was working.

When he put the jar down, Donna moved forward. “What is it? What else?”

With his mouth full again, the Doctor had to resort to miming again. He held out his hands, fingers splayed, and shook them. “It’s a song? Mammy?” Donna said, throwing out things again. “I don’t know. Camptown Races?”

The Doctor looked at her again, his mouth now empty. “Camptown Races?!”

“Well, all right then, ‘Towering Inferno’.” Donna replied sarcastically, doing the Doctor’s mime back at him.

“It’s a shock!” He said, miming it out again. “Look, shock. I need a shock.”

The three looked at each other. “Right then, if no one else will do anything.” Donna said, grabbing the Doctor by the shoulders. “Big shock coming up.”

Then she kissed him. A long, violent, drawn out kiss. When they broke apart, the Doctor tilted his head back and expelled black smoke, much to the surprise of everyone in the kitchen. With a groan, the Doctor tilted his head back down to look at the women. “Detox. Oh my. I must do that more often.” At Donna’s look he quickly added “I mean, the detox.”

He looked over at Astra, who just met his gaze and offered a small smile, shaking her head in disbelief. He grinned briefly then looked at her seriously. “You didn’t take a sip of your drink, did you?”

“No, I was too busy drawing.” Astra said. “Oh! The drawings! I left them!” She then darted back out of the kitchen towards the sitting room. Donna followed her and the Doctor made to as well but Agatha’s voice stopped him.

“Doctor, you are impossible.” He winked and then turned to follow his companions. “Who are you?” Agatha called after him, but, he was already out the door and retracing his steps.

He caught up with Astra and Donna in the sitting room and Astra was looking put out. She looked up at him as he came through the door. “My drawings! They’re gone! As are our drinks for evidence. Someone doesn’t want us to know more.”

“That’s alright.” The Doctor said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out more paper and a pencil. “If you could redraw what you had, I’m going to get set up a trap.” He grinned as the girls just looked at him. “Just, stay here. And if anyone offers you any food or drink – don’t take it!”

Then he was off. Donna and Astra looked at each other before shrugging and taking a seat. Donna found a book in one of the bookcases and Astra started drawing again. By the time the Doctor came back for them for dinner, they were giggling away. Astra’s complete Vespiform drawings were on the table and now she was sketching Donna in elaborate poses that seemed to get sillier and sillier as time passed. He shook his head with an amused grin.

“Come now, dinner is served.” He said, holding out both of his arms so that the girls could place a hand on each and he could escort them properly.

In the dining room they took their seats and with the others and were immediately served. A storm was brewing outside as the table was silent.

“A terrible day for all of us.” The Doctor said, breaking the silence while they all ate their soup. “The Professor struck down, Miss Chandrakala taken cruelly for us, and yet we still take dinner.”

Lady Clemency looked at him. “We are British, Doctor. What else must we do?”

“Then someone tried to poison me.” The Doctor continued, looking around the table. “Any one of you had the chance to put cyanide in my drink. But it rather gave me an idea.”

“And what would that be?” The Reverend asked.

“Well, poison.” The Doctor said bluntly. “Drink up.” Everyone at the table slowly lowered their soup spoons, and Donna almost gagged. Astra herself was feeling a tad lightheaded – had he really poisoned them?

“I’ve laced the soup with pepper.” The Doctor explained, causing the party to visibly relax.

“Ah,” said Lord Curbishley, “I thought it was jolly spicy.”

“But the active ingredient,” continued the Doctor, “of pepper is piperine, traditionally used as an insecticide.” The table fell silent again, giving the Doctor looks. “So, anyone got the shivers?”

Suddenly, a large roll of thunder occurred, causing the guest to squeak and the lights to go out. The window blew open, which took away the candlelight of the table as well. The room was plunged into darkness and Astra felt a tad uneasy as she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

“What the deuce is that?” Lord Curbishley exclaimed loudly.

“Listen,” said the Doctor quietly and quickly, “listen, listen, listen.”

A slight buzzing was starting to fill the air and Astra fisted her hands in her napkin on her lap.

“No, it can’t be.” Lady Clemency whispered.

A flash of lightening illuminated the room and everyone had a glance at the shocked faces around them, the buzzing getting louder. Agatha got to her feet, her eyes darting around. “Show yourself, demon.”

Panic started and people started to leave their seats. “Nobody move!” The Doctor said, but, it seemed that no one was listening. “No, don’t! Stay where you are!”

The wasp was silhouetted from the flashes of lightening, causing more panic to ensure, as people ignored the Doctors words and started to move around in a flurry.

The Doctor suddenly jumped to his feet. “Out!” He yelled. “Out, out, out, out, out!”

He grabbed Agatha by the arm and dragged her out of the dining room, muttering “Not you, Agatha. You’ve got a long, long life to live yet.”

He grabbed a sword from the wall in front of him, unsheathing it, as Donna casually mentioned. “Well, we know the butler didn’t do it.”

“Then who did?” The Doctor asked, looking at her. But, the words seemed to die in his throat as he looked at his companions. Agatha, Donna, the butler. But where was Astra? Mild panic rose in his chest, as he grasped the sword, quickly turned, and headed back into the dining room.

The wasp was gone, no longer in the place it once was. People were all over the place, slowly getting to their feet and the Doctor’s eyes scanned the room quickly, taking in the fact that all of the guests were accounted for, but his blue-haired companion was not.

“My jewellery.” Lady Clemency said, putting her hand to her neck as she retook her seat. “The Firestone, it’s gone. Stolen.” Her voice hitched in panic.

“Roger.” Davenport’s voice floated through and they all looked, Robina putting a hand over her mouth to stifle a scream. Lady Clemency got to her feet again and made her way over to the man, who was face down in his soup bowl with a large knife in his back. “My son! My child!” She exclaimed loudly with a wail.

The Doctor paled and quickly moved to where Astra had been sitting. His hearts almost seemed to stop as he saw her lying on the floor. “No.” he whispered, his sword falling with a clatter from his hand and rushing over to her, dropping to his knees next to her. He turned her gently and placed two fingers to her neck to feel for her pulse. With a sigh of relief, he found her heartbeat. She was only knocked out, not dead.

Donna appeared next to him, fear in her eyes. The Doctor shook his head in reassurance. “She’s alive, just knocked out. Try and get this lot organised and find out what you can. I’m going to take her to the drawing room where she can lie down properly.”

He picked her up, the others looking at him as he moved her out of the room. He heard Donna start to organise everyone, and he knew that he would find the answers they needed. Reaching the drawing room he found a settee out of the way and laid her down, finding a pillow for her head and adjusting her hat so that the stray blue hairs were hidden again. “I’ll get you to the TARDIS medbay soon, Astra.” He whispered. “But, right now, I need to catch a killer and protect Agatha.”

 He ran a hand lightly over her cheek, seeing the colour starting to come back, and he let himself smile slightly. The sound of the door shook him back into focus, and he turned to see Agatha entering the room.

“How is she?” the blonde asked, looking at the younger girl lying still on the couch.

“Unconscious, but fine. She just needs rest, she will wake up soon. I’ll tend to her more once we have this situation underhand.”

Agatha nodded and set herself down on the sofa, a blank look in her eye. “I’m out of my depth here Doctor.” She admitted.

The Doctor walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. “It’s alright. We’ll sort this out. Let’s run over the details again.”

They talked, and Donna slipped in a little while later to find Agatha still sitting and the Doctor standing in front of the fireplace with a concentrating look on his face.

“How’s Astra?” Were the first words she said, concerned over their friend.

“She’s fine. Resting. I’ll take her to medbay soon and we can finish this and get her patched up.” The Doctor replied.

Donna nodded. “That’s good, at least. That poor footman, though. Roger’s dead and he can’t even mourn him. 1926? It’s more like the dark ages.” The redhead moved to sit down next to Agatha, her eyes darting to the occupied sofa further into the room where Astra lay.

“Did you enquire after the necklace? Agatha asked, bringing Donna’s attention back to the blonde.

“Yes.” Donna said. “Lady Eddison bought it back from India. It’s worth thousands.”

“This thing can sting, it can fly.” Donna looked to the Doctor to see his face looking dangerous. She had only seen him like this when they were in danger, when Astra had been hurt. For, as much as Donna loved the blue-haired girl, she tended to get herself into scrapes more often than not. “It could wipe us all out in seconds. Why is it playing this game?”

“Every murder is essentially the same.” Agatha responded, looking into the distance while she mulled it over. “They are committed because somebody wants something.”

“What does a Vespiform want?” The Doctor said, a rhetorical question, as he gazed at the lying form of one of his best friends.

Agatha closed her eyes in frustration. “Doctor, stop it. The murderer is a human as you or I.”

He blinked, understanding dawning on him. Moving his gaze away from Astra, he looked at Agatha and Donna on the couch. “You’re right.” He moved then, to sit on the sofa opposite the two women. “I’ve been so caught up with giant wasps that I’ve forgotten. You’re the expert.”

“I’m not. I told you.” Agatha responded, annoyed. “I’m just a purveyor of nonsense.”

The Doctor moved to kneel before Agatha. “No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Because plenty of people write detective stories, but yours are the best. And why? Why are you so good, Agatha Christie? Because you understand.” He smiled at her a little then, and the woman just looked more distraught. “You’ve lived, you’ve fought, you’ve had your heart broken. You know about people. Their passions, their hope, and despair, and anger. All of those tiny, huge things that can turn the most ordinary person into a killer.” He paused, causing her to turn her gaze to him. “Just think, Agatha. If anyone can solve this, it's you.”

Her eyes still seemed to plead with him for more so he grasped her hands in his. “I know you can do this Agatha, I have faith in you.”

He let go and stood up, looking at the two women. “I have my own theories, my own ideas, but, I’m missing pieces. Pieces that only you can help me with Agatha. Think on it, and we’ll talk soon.” He turned his attention to Donna. “I’m going to take Astra back, so she can lie down somewhere safe. Away from all of this. I’ll be back soon, then we can finish this and go home.”

With that, he moved to the sofa and picked up the sleeping girl. She groaned in her sleep and he softly shushed her, shifting her so that he had her comfortably in his arms, tucked up against him. Her hat fell off again but this time he didn’t care. He gave the other two women a nod and left the drawing room, allowing the main door to be held open for him by one of the staff.

As he walked across the grounds, her thoughts ran a mile a minute, formulating the plan he was going to enact when he got back to the main house. The TARDIS opened the door automatically when he approached, as though she knew. She always did have a soft spot for their blue-haired companion.

The medbay appeared for him quickly and he placed her down on the cot. She groaned again but the Doctor just pulled up a blanket and ran a hand over the top of her head. “Rest now, Sulley. I’ll be back soon and this will all be over.”

He moved to leave, before looking back at her in the room. “Take care of her.” He said, speaking to his ship, and the TARDIS hummed in response, dimming the lights enough and starting up the monitoring equipment. With a nod, he headed back the way he came, through the console room and out of the door. Striding back to the manor he put his determined face on. This would be over soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a tad shorter! End of the episode will be in the next chapter, as well as a few others things.  
> Thanks for reading! <3


	6. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you tell me? Some of the places? I know I can't know details, but, just an idea of what to look forward to." She asked hopefully and the Doctor caught Donnas eye and smiled.

Astra awoke to soft music and a small headache. Blinking, her eyes adjusted and focused on the white and pale blues around her. Trying to move, she found that it increased the pounding in her head, and she lay still again, bringing an arm up over her eyes and letting out a small moan.

“Oh, easy does it. Slowly.” A voice said to her left and she jumped in fright and looked far too quickly than she should have. Through the haze of pain, she managed to make out a man standing there. Tall, black leather jacket, short hair. Ridiculous ears.

“Who are you?” She asked, closing her eyes again and rolling back onto her back.

“Oh, of course.” He responded, and she noticed the Northern accent in his voice. “You won’t know me yet. This may be a tad disconcerting, particularly with your headache. One moment.”

A machine whirred and a flash appeared, bright enough for her to feel it with her eyes closed. But, when it faded away, she noticed that her headache did too. Sitting up, Astra blinked a few times. “That’s impressive. I need one of those.”

“You always have access to it here.” The man said and she swung her legs over to look at him properly. Now that she could see clearly she noticed that he was slightly see-through, and had a blue tinge to him.

“What are you?” She asked, and the man chuckled.

“So blunt, Astra. I am the TARDIS Voice Interface. I take the form of something pleasing to you so we can converse.”

Astra rose an eyebrow. “And you found him pleasing?”

An almost wicked smile appeared on the man’s face. “No. This form I took to irritate the Doctor. It’s fun.” The man tilted his head to the side. “The Doctor and Donna are approaching the doors. Come, change into your usual clothes and then I’ll take you to them. We can catch up another time.”

He gestured to the stand on her right, where she saw the clothes she had come in laid out for her. The Interface motioned to the door. “When you are done, just step through. I’ll wait for you out here.”

Then, he moved through the door. Astra blinked, taking a moment to absorb that she had been talking to a hologram, before shedding the dress she wore and pulled back on her jeans and old, comfy teeshirt.

Changed, she opened the door and the hologram looked at her, before starting to move down the hall. “What do you mean catch up? Do we talk often?” Astra asked, hurrying to catch up.

“Oh, yes.” The hologram replied. “All of the time. I think it drives the Doctor slightly mad, but, he doesn’t mind really.”

They stopped in front of a set of doors and the hologram turned to face her, a warm smile on his face. “If you go through there, you will be in the console room. I look forward to talking to you more later, Sulley, when you are more you.”

Then, with a small flash, the hologram disappeared and Astra was left facing the door. Shaking her head of the confusion and questions she had, she opened the door to see the Doctor and Donna walking inside, the Doctor supporting Agatha.

“What happened?” Astra said with a gasp, hurrying down the small set of stairs to help the Doctor with Agatha.

“Amnesia. Solved the riddle.” The Doctor said, pushing Agatha to sit on the jumpseat. “Now, we just need to drop her off at the hotel in Harrogate and history will be preserved.” He turned to start up the console before pausing, and spinning to look back at her.

With no words he walked over and put a hand on each of her shoulders, meeting her eyes. “Are you feeling alright?”

“Yeah,” Astra replied, with a smile, “I’m fine.”

He looked at her for a moment, as if trying to see if she was lying. But, he nodded and pulled her into a short, but tight, hug. When he let her go, he whirled around the console and began pulling leavers and spinning dials.

Donna came over and pulled her into a hug as well. “I’m glad you’re okay. You had us worried.”

“What happened?” Astra asked and Donna filled her in, with the Doctor making comments, as the TARDIS moved them through space and time and they opened the doors to usher Agatha out.

The confused blonde walked a few steps before looking back at the three of them, standing outside the TARDIS and making sure she got there safely. Astra waved cheerfully, as if reassured, Agatha turned and continued her walk to the hotel again.

“No one’ll ever know.” The Doctor said, finishing off the explanation.

“Lady Eddison, the Colonel, and all the staff. What about them?” Astra asked, thinking back on all of the people she had met that day.

“Shameful story. They’d never talk of it. Too British.” The Doctor responded. “While the Unicorn does a bunk back to London town. She can never even say she was there.”

“What happens to Agatha?” Donna asked, as the continued to watch the woman.

“Oh, great life.” The Doctor replied, with a small smile. “Met another man, married again. Saw the world. Wrote and wrote and wrote.”

Donna frowned. “She never thought her books were any good, though. And she must have spent all those years wondering.”

As Agatha Christie walked into the hotel, the trio headed back into the TARDIS. Astra reached to the hook where her satchel hang and dug inside of it, pulling out _Murder on the Orient Express_. “But, the thing is,” the blue haired girl said, bringing it over to Donna, “they are good. We had to read two of them for the Lit class I took, and I studied her as well. She made a different in literature. Even if she forgot about our conversation, and us, she still made a difference.”

“The thing is,” The Doctor said, throwing his overcoat over the decoration in the console room, “I don’t think she ever quite forgot. Great mind like that. Some of the details kept bleeding through. All of the stuff her imagination could use. Like, Miss Marple.”

“I should have made her sign a contract.” Donna replied with a cheeky grin and Astra giggled.

“And, where is it, where is it, hold on.” The Doctor moved to a different part of the console room, and pulled out one of the deck plates. “Here we go!” Jumping down he hoisted out an old wooden chest and pulled it up, as the two girls gathered around. “C. That is C for Cybermen” he pulled out a disc and threw it onto the top of the chest, “C for Carrionites,” out came a green ball, which he gave a small shake as it screeched lightly and he put it in the chest lid with the disc. Next he pulled out a head that looked a lot like Caesar, before digging in and wrapping his hands around something and hoisting. “And Christie, Agatha. Look at that.” He showed the book to the two girls, and they took in the cover of a giant wasp over a plane.

“ _Death in the Clouds_.” Donna read. “She did remember.”

“Somewhere in the back of her mind, it all lingered.” The three of them smiled together, hoping that they weren’t totally forgotten. “And that’s not all.” The Doctor continued, handing the book over to Astra. “Look at the copyright page.”

Almost hesitantly, Astra opened it up and took in the words on the page. “Facsimile edition, published in the year five billion!”

“People never stopped reading them. She is the best selling novelist of all time.” The Doctor said, meeting her gaze and filling her heart with warmth for the lady she had read about and had a chance to meet.

“But she never knew.” Donna cut in, and the Doctor moved his gaze to her, as Astra closed the book and held it to her chest.

“Well, no one knows how they’re going to be remembered. All we can do is hope for the best. Maybe that’s what kept her writing. Same thing keeps me travelling, and Astra drawing.” He looked at his two companions, after they had had small moments and were watching him again. “Onwards?”

“Onwards.” Donna said with a smile and a nod.

“Onwards.” Astra repeated, holding out his book to him, “You still owe me a drink at a bar on Zog and some answers.”

“So I do!” The Doctor took the book and put it back into the chest, with the other items. Once it was safely secured again, and the deck plate reinstalled, he brought them both over to the TARDIS console. Astra hopped up onto the jump seat and Donna moved to stand next time the amazing man.

With grins, he plugged in the destinations, with a promise that it would work this time, and pulled the leaver, taking them to a planet unknown.

This time, when they touched down and opened the doors, after a quick clothes change for Donna, they were in the right location. Parked right outside a lit up building, vehicles all around, a neon sign was lit exclaiming the name of the bar in a language Astra could not read. But, it was amazing an she loved it. With a huge grin on her face, Astra grabbed the Doctor and Donna by the hands and dragged them inside.

The first thing that assaulted her was the sound – it was unknown music. Then the sights – various different alien, she assumed anyway, species around her. Smell was the next – unknown scents filled the air along with the familiar smell of alcohol. She paused as she took it all in and the Doctor chuckled. “I’d like to say that this is uncommon, but, you’re like this everywhere new that we go. Go find a table with Donna, I’ll get us a drink.”

Making their way through the crowd, the two women managed to find a booth tucked away and slid into it, making sure to keep the one in the middle free so that a seat was saved for the Doctor. “He’s right you know.” Donna said, bringing Astras attention back to her friend. “You are always like this when we go somewhere new.”

“How could I not be? This is amazing! We’re so far from home, seeing things we would never see in our normal lives. How is it possible to not be so amazed by this?” She responded.

Donna just smiled. “It’s nice, you know, to see you so enthusiastic so young and know that it will stay the same. I can see why the Doctor chose to take you with him.”

“He chose to take me with him?” Astra asked.

“No.” The Doctor responded, appearing at the table and putting the drinks down. Astra scooted into the corner so that the Doctor could take her seat. “You sort of just…persuaded your way on board.”

He shook his head, however, when Astra raised an inquisitive eyebrow. “I’m not telling you the story. You have to live it. So many things you have to experience – I can’t spoil it for you. The same way you won’t spoil it for me.”

“That makes sense I guess. But, can’t you tell me a bit more? I’ve met you twice, in the space of two months. But, for you, that spanned 2 years. And I’m assuming you’ve seen other versions of me since then?” Astra asked, picking up her drink and sniffing it. It smelt amazing, and she trusted that the Doctor would not poison her, so she took a sip.

Her eyes widened at the flavours, and the Doctor shot her a smirk at her impressed face as he took a sip from his own drink. “I can tell you a bit.” He said, after thinking it over. “Yes, I have seen other versions of you. But, I’m not too sure how it works. All I know is that the TARDIS controls it. She chooses which version of you I get.”

“You said that before. Is there anything else? Last time I was with you for a few hours, today I’ve been with you for close to 24. Is there a timeframe?”

“No, you’re all over the show. We haven’t been able to figure out a pattern yet.” The Doctor responded and she nodded, her brain starting to work. She would figure it out, she was sure of it.

“You explained to me, in a way, why you call my Sulley.” Astra started, staring at her drink. “But, back in Torchwood, that lady, Yvonne, she called me The Phoenix. Why?”

The Doctor and Donna were quiet for a moment, before the Doctor responded. “We’re not sure. It’s a name that follows you around. We don’t know where it came from, who gave it to you, or why. But, it’s been attached to you since I’ve met you.”

Astra seemed to mull it over, nodding almost to herself, before breaking the small silence that had befallen the group. “You said you were an alien.”

“Yes.” The Doctor replied, cautiously.

“But, not a Martian.”

Donna laughed and the Doctor scowled. “No, not a Martian. Martian’s look very different. I’m a Time Lord.”

“What is a Time Lord? Why do you look human?”

“You look Time Lord.” The Doctor shot back, in a teasing manner. “We were there first.”

“How many are you? Do you govern time or something like that?” Astra put down her, surprisingly empty glass. She hadn’t noticed how fast she had been drinking it. Part of her wondered if it was alcoholic and how potent it would be, but, she figured she would cross that bridge if they got there.

Looking back up, she realised that the Doctor had not yet answered her question, and she saw him looking into his glass, a sympathetic look on Donnas face. She met the eye of the woman and she shook her head. “He’s the last of his kind.” She whispered and Astra’s stomach dropped.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realise. Forget it.” She said quickly, wishing to take back those words.

“It’s alright.” The Doctor said, slowly. “The Time Lords were a group of people made up from Gallifreyans. Gallifrey – that was the name of my planet. And, I suppose, in a way, we did govern time. But, there was a war, and they were wiped out. Now there is only me.”

Reaching over, Astra placed one of her hands over the Doctors. “I’m sorry.” She said softly and he just nodded, meeting her eyes. It was strange, seeing her like this. She was there, but, then, in a way, she wasn’t. He had seen young versions of her, sure, but, this young? This unknowing? He knew it had to happen but he wasn’t really prepared.

“It was a long time ago now. Lots has happened since then. But, now it’s just me, and I travel and take people with me. To show them the wonders of the Universe.” He said, trying to turn the mood and the blue haired girl pulled away.

“Can you tell me? Some of the places? I know I can’t know details, but, just an idea of what to look forward to.” She asked hopefully and the Doctor caught Donnas eye and smiled.

“I’ll go get us another round.” Donna said, getting up and taking the psychic paper the Doctor held out for her, so that it would give them free drinks.

“What is that thing?” Astra asked, remembering from earlier. “You showed it to Lady Eddison twice – first it was an invitation, then it said we were from Scotland Yard.”

“Psychic Paper.” The Doctor replied with a grin. “It works on the brainwaves of not so intelligent people, unless you know what you’re looking at, and shows them what they need to see to believe you. Comes in handy in a pinch.”

“Do you use it often?”

“Many times. You like to pinch it from me every now and then as well, to get into places you shouldn’t.” He winked at her and she had the decency to flush. “But, back on track, you wanted to know where we have been?”

“Yes! Please. Just an idea.”

So he started, talking about a New Earth and pasts of Earth. He mentioned lots of planet names and Shakespeare. Donna came back and mentioned that they went to Pompeii and a large library, that had Astra bouncing in her seat, missing the side looks that the Doctor and Donna gave each other. The Doctor moved on then to talking about places that they hadn’t been, places he wanted to take her, and Astra let herself get caught up in the wonder that he was explaining. For the first time since he left her before, with a promise to come back, she felt that excitement build again.

The topic moved from places the Doctor had been to chatting about alien species in the bar and the Doctor pointing out and naming a few. Donna eyed a species called Ood with a strange look, but refused to elaborate when Astra asked why.

“Right, we need to get you home, Astra.” The Doctor eventually said. “There are still some things I need to give you.”

Finishing their drinks, the trio left the bar, after making the Doctor promise that he would bring them back, and entered the TARDIS, which hummed at them. Donna paused in the door then gave Astra a hug. “I’m going to let him explain this now. I don’t think I’m needed and you’re bound to be off soon. I’ll see you next time Sulley.”

Donna wondered off and the Doctor placed a hand on the middle of her back, guiding her out of the door behind the console room and taking the opposite direction to Donna.

“While you’re on board, you do have your own room.” He said, and she looked up at him in shock.

“My own room?”

“Yes. The TARDIS keeps it locked to your timestream as well, so, you won’t stumble across anything that will give away your future.” He turned left, then left again, stopping at a door that was hued the same as her hair. Opening it, he ushered her inside first and the lights turned on as she stepped through.

Astra looked around in marvel at the bedroom presented to her. A King sized four-poster stood against the back wall, the covers in midnight blue. There was a door that looked to go into a large cupboard, and a door leading to what she assumed was the bathroom as well. A huge bookcase took up part of one of the walls, filled with books she was itching to read. But, what caught her eyes was the large blank wall where an easel was set up. A desk was also besides it, with what looked like paper and pencils.

“Do you like it?” The Doctor asked. Astra whirled around to look at him, nodding in delight. He laughed, “I would hope so. It was already set up when I first met you. Your own room and I had no idea who you were! The TARDIS keeps it locked to your timestream as well – so you can decorate it as you wish and you don’t have to worry about a past you seeing it.”

Stepping in, the Doctor walked past Astra to the bookshelf and beckoned her over. “This leads to the main TARDIS library.” At her gasp, the Doctor chuckled. “I’ll take you there after this, so you can see it. But you have access to the books from here. You can take them out of the TARDIS – just make sure to bring them back when you are done. She will populate it again if you don’t, but, it makes things easier.”

“Your wardrobe,” he gestured to one of the doors, “links in with the TARDIS wardrobe as well. You don’t have to worry about what you need to wear – you’ll always have something.”

“And the easel?” She asked, wondering over to run her hands over it.

“I thought it was obvious?” he responded in a teasing tone and she stuck her tongue out at him. “You love art. The TARDIS knows that, so, your room reflects it. Here, you have a space that is yours to create while you are here.”

“Thank you.” She said, meeting his eyes with a warm smile, and he smiled back. The TARDIS hummed under their feet and Astra laughed.

“Now, you also said something about a library?”

This time it was the Doctors turn to laugh and he motioned her to follow as he left her room. She quickly caught up to him, taking a quick peak back over her shoulder at the blue and purple door that marked her own space, her heart swelling with a something she couldn’t quite put a word to.

“While your bookshelf has access to the library, you also have access to it as well. It just makes it easier should you not wish to go out to find something. But, I do usually find you in here more often than not.”

Turning one last corner, the Doctor opened a large set of doors and Astra felt like Belle staring at the Beasts library for the first time. Except this one was larger. And held so much more than she could possibly imagine. The Doctor just smiled, watching her expression of awe take over her face. “The library is yours to use as you wish. It’s always here for you.”

Astra could only nod, still stunned into silence. The Doctor placed a hand on her shoulder, which brought her attention back to him. “You will have all of the time in the Universe to explore this. But, there is one last thing I need to show you beforehand.”

Leading them out of the library, Astra found herself back in the console room. The Doctor moved away and started moving around the centre, obviously taking them somewhere. When the whirring noise that Astra was coming to associate with adventure and comfort stopped, he moved to the door and held it open for her.

Stepping through she entered into what looked like a house. A quick look around told her that it was more an apartment than a house – it was smaller and the view from the window she could see was much higher up. The Doctor followed her through and shut the TARDIS door behind them.

“This is your home.” He said, and she reeled around to face him, her mouth dropping open. He had his hands in his pocket and a casual look on his face as he looked around. “This is the most stable place you have when travelling with me. Unlike your room on the TARDIS however, it is not locked to your timestream. You will come and go and it will change. You will add things and take things away. But, it is your constant for whenever I drop you off.”

Taking his hand out of his pocket he held it out to her and, when she opened cupped her hands up to him, he dropped in two keys and a slip of paper. “The key painted purple is your key to this apartment. The key painted blue is your TARDIS key.” He explained. “The slip of paper is the number to the TARDIS. Use it if you need me. I have your number locked in as well – so expect calls sometimes.”

“How do I have my own place?” She asked him, and he could only shrug.

“I assume that you must set it up for yourself at some point. But, you gave me a spare key to give to a version of you who needed to be shown. Time travel is fun like that.”

“All of my stuff from my parents place is here.” She murmured to herself and the Doctor could only sadly smile.

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out. Your parents are only a phone call away – and I always make sure you are here for the special occasions. Sometimes you may repeat a day or two, but, they never notice.” He took her by the shoulders and ducked his head to more of her height to match her face on. “This is still your choice, Astra. You can still change time, change this, if you don’t want it. I’m only giving you the pieces laid out, but, you can always choose to not accept it and I can take you back home and you can forget all of this ever happened.”

Her blue eyes bore into his and he had to struggle to hide the relief on his face when she shook her head. “No, I want this. I do. It was just a bit of a shock.”

He smiled, trying to stop the shaking in his voice. “All the best things are though.”

“So, what happens now?”

The Doctor let her go and stood back up to his full height. “Now, I leave you here and you fall into your life. I believe there is a schedule on the whiteboard by the main door – along with this address and a calendar - so you’re never too lost when you return. I need to head back out but I will be back for you soon.”

He opened the door and, just as last time, reached in and pulled her satchel from the hook, handing it to her. “Just try to stay out of trouble until I return, okay?”

 “I’ll try.” She said and he just grinned.

Stepping into the TARDIS, he leaned out to give her a small salute, before closing the door. A few minutes later that familiar noise of the TARDIS travelling started up and soon, she was gone and Astra was able to see the faint outline of the blue box on the wood floor – showing her that this was where the TARDIS usually landed and it fit in like a piece of furniture.

Dropping her satchel onto the couch, she looked around the apartment again. It was cosy, but not too small. She saw herself in everything – there was no doubt that it was hers. Moving from the living room she found a kitchen, a small eating area, and two bedrooms. One bedroom had a single bed, a desk with a computer, and a lot of storage. The other bedroom must be her main one. Walking in there was a queen sized bed, a wardrobe, chest of drawers and a bookcase.

Next to the bed was a bedside table and on it were two books and a note. Sitting on the bed she picked up the books first, turning them over. One title exclaimed that it was a brief history of the Universe and the other was a blank, black journal. Looking at the note, she recognised the handwriting immediately. ‘ _Use this to keep your timeline straight. Good luck and have fun. A xx’_

Putting the note from herself back down on the table, she did a quick flick through the history book, before finding a pen and pulling out what would be her journal. Falling back, she rolled onto her stomach, and stared at the blank page before starting to write.

_And this is how it begins. My time travelling with a Time Lord (more like Time Boy) and his blue box…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Again, a tad short, but, next one should be longer! Just had to get this out of the way :)


	7. Planet of the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Need you Sulley. UNIT coming to get you. Talk soon.’

This wasn’t how this trip was supposed to go, the Doctor thought to himself as he ran back towards the stranded bus with Christina. He was just tracking a hole in the fabric of reality. It wasn’t going to be a big thing. It was tiny, not meant to be a danger to anyone. He was going to find it, poke it and see if he could close it, then go and find Astra for a cup of tea, because he knew the TARDIS wasn’t going to let him leave without seeing her. It had taken a fight for her to not land at her doorstep to begin with.

But this was the reason why he hadn’t wanted her to come! A wormhole through to an alien planet with no TARDIS and not a clear way out! This was why he stopped taking companions. He was fine on his own. He was. And as he stormed up to the bus, he pushed away the little voice that reminded him how much he missed her and how helpful she probably would be now. But, it wasn’t like his new friends weren’t helpful!

“Where is it?” He asked, running onto the bus, looking around.

“There. There on the seat.” Barclay said pointing to where his phone lay. It wasn’t like it was much use to him here. And Christina voiced the concern as the Doctor picked it up.

“You’re hardly going to get a signal. We’re on another planet.”

 “Oh, just watch me.” The Doctor held up his sonic screwdriver to the phone and buzzed it a few times – doing the neat trick he had done to Roses’ phone to this one – unlimited roaming. “Right. Now, bit of hush, thank you. Got to remember the number, very important number.”

He punched in the digits and had it on speaker phone. “ _Hello, Pizza Geronimo?_ ”

With a cringe he hung up. “And again.” He started tapping on the numbers. “Ah. Seven six, not six seven.”

The phone rang once over speaker before a computerized voice answered. “ _This is the Unified Intelligence Taskforce. Please select one of the following four options. If you want to –_ “

“Ooh, I hate these things.” The Doctor said, as the computer started to read out options.

“If you keep your finger pressed on zero, you get through to a real person.” Angela said. She turned to Barclay and muttered “I saw it on Watchdog.”

“Thank you Angela.” The Doctor said, holding zero. A woman’s voice came over the phone speaker. “ _UNIT helpline. Which department would you like?_ ”

“Listen, it’s the Doctor. It’s me.” He said. The others on the bus looked at him but he tried to ignore them. This was important, he could deal with their questions later. “It’s about the bus that went through the tunnel – are you able to put me through to the person in charge of this investigation?”

“ _One moment sir, let me put you through to the Captain._ ” The woman on the line said after a brief pause. Hold music filled the air and the Doctor looked at it funny.

“At least it’s nice. Nothing like the ones the phone companies use.” Angela said and there was a murmured agreement from the others.

Suddenly a new female voice came over the phone. “ _Doctor? This is Captain Erisa Magambo. Might I say, sir, it’s an honour._ ”

The Doctor frowned, “Did you just salute?”

There was a slight pause. “ _No._ ” Erisa’s voice came through, though it sounded like she was a tad embarrassed.

“Erisa, it’s about the bus.” The Doctor said, quickly changing subject. He would have to have a chat to UNIT again about not saluting him. “HQ said you’re at the tunnel, yeah?”

“ _And where are you?_ ” She asked.

“I’m on the bus.” The Doctor responded. “But apart from that, not a clue, except it’s very pretty and pretty dangerous”

“ _A body came through here. Have you sustained any more fatalities?_ ”

“No, and we’re not going to, but I’m stuck. I haven’t got the TARDIS, and I need to analyse that wormhole.”

“ _We have a scientific advisor on site. Doctor Malcolm Taylor. Just the man you need. He’s a genius._ ”

“Oh, is he? We’ll see about that.”

The sound went quiet through the phone then. The Doctor heard a door close and Erisa say, faintly, “ _It’s the Doctor._ ”

“She must have forgotten to mute it. Bless.” Christina said and the Doctor just gave her a look.

“ _No, I’m alright now, thanks._ ” A man’s voice, presumably Malcolm’s, came through, also faint. “ _It was just a bit of a sore throat. Although I’ve got to be honest, a cup of tea might be nice._ ”

“ _It’s_ the _Doctor_.” Erisa repeated, stressing the ‘the’.

There was silence for a few seconds. “ _Do you mean the Doctor Doctor?_ ” The man’s voice came through again and the Doctor heard Christina giggle.

“ _I know. We all want to meet him one day, but, we all know what that day will bring._ ”

The Doctor ran a hand over his face and through his hair. This was not helping.

“I can hear everything you’re saying.” He said.

There was a sound of disbelief then the man’s voice came over clearer. “ _Hello Doctor? Oh, my goodness!_ ”

“Yes, I am. Hello Malcolm.”

He made the sound of disbelieving laughter again.

“ _The Doctor! Cor blimey. I can’t believe I’m actually speaking to you. I mean, I’ve read all the files._ ”

“Really?” The Docto asked, an almost smirk appearing on his face. “What was your favourite, the giant robot? No, no, hold on.” He forced the grin off of his face and set his mind back to the task at hand. “Let’s sort out that wormhole.” He got to his feet. “Excuse me.” He said to the others as he went to the front of the bus and sat in the drivers seat, taking his phone off speaker and putting it to his ear.

“ _On speakerphone, please._ ” Erisa’s voice came through saying. “ _I don’t want anyone keeping secrets._ ”

“Malcolm, something’s not making sense here. I’ve got a storm and a wormhole, and I can’t help thinking there’s a connection.” He looked to the side, noticing that Christina had come up to listen in on his conversation. “I need a complete full range analysis of that wormhole. The whole thing.”

“ _Well, I’ve probably got the wrong idea, but I’ve wired up an integrator. I thought it could measure the energy signature._ ” Malcolm responded and the Doctor closed his eyes while he thought it over.

“No. No, no, no, no, no. That’ll never work. Listen.”

But Malcolm was already talking again. “ _It’s quite extraordinary, though. I’m measuring an oscillation of fifteen Malcolms per second._ ”

The Doctor blinked. “Fifteen what?”

“ _Fifteen Malcolms. It’s my own little term._ ” Malcolm responded. “ _A wavelength parcel of ten kilohertz operating in four dimensions equals one Malcolm._ ”

“You named a unit of measurement after yourself? “ The Doctor asked in disbelief.

“ _Well, it didn’t do Mister Watt any harm._ ” Malcolm retorted. “ _Furthermore, one hundred Malcolms equals a Bernard._ ”

“And who’s that? Your Dad?”

“ _Don’t be ridiculous. That’s Quatermass._ ”

“Right. Fine.” He didn’t have time to argue. “But before I die of old age, which in my case would be quite an achievement, so congratulations on that, is there anyone else I can talk to?” The Doctor imagined getting slapped in the arm by Astra for that. She wouldn’t be wrong – it was quite rude. But he needed to get this fixed!

“ _No, no, no, no, but listen._ ” The Doctor sighed internally. “ _I set the scanner to register what it can’t detect and inverted the image._ ”

The Doctor paused. “You did what?”

“ _Is that wrong?_ ”

“No. Malcolm, that’s brilliant. So you can actually measure the wormhole. Okay, I admit that is genius.”

“ _The Doctor called me a genius._ ” Malcolm muttered on the other end, sounding shocked.

“ _I know, I heard._ ” Erisa responded and the Doctor allowed himself a small grin, before getting focused again.

“Now, run a capacity scan. I need a full report. Call me back when you’ve done it. Pop me on to Erisa for a moment but, Malcolm? You’re my new best friend.”

“ _And you’re mine too, sir!_ ” He seemed to yell down the phone.

There was a bit of a shuffle before the Doctor heard Erisa. “ _Doctor?_ ”

“I need you to pick up Astra for me.”

“ _Star girl? Is she not with you?_ ”

“No. I didn’t pick her up as usual.” The Doctor explained vaguely.

“ _Is anyone travelling with you?_ ” She asked.

“No.” He responded again, a tad impatient.

“ _That explains the attitude then, sir._ ” Erisa replied and the Doctor allowed himself the humility to wince at her words. “ _I’m assuming she’ll be the same address? Let her know we’re coming, will you?_ ”

“Yes, thank you.” He said, allowing a bit of himself to relax, knowing that Astra would be brought to them and be safe. He could take her away from this the moment he got back to Earth if things went South.

“Call me when you have her and the report.” Then he hung up the phone and leapt out of the drivers seat of the bus. “Barclay, I’m holding onto this.” He said, waving the phone in the air as he ran out the door.

“Hey, you’d better bring it back.” Barclay yelled out, as Christina followed him out of the door, as he ran past Nathan still trying to dig out the wheels.

Stopping a little ways away, he looked at the phone and pulled up the messaging app. Typing in Astras number, he stared at the blinking cursor, wondering what to say. He heard footsteps behind him and knew Christina was catching up. For some reason, he didn’t want to share Astra with the other woman and so quickly typed out ‘Need you Sulley. UNIT coming to get you. Talk soon.’ Before pressing send and letting it zoom away to her.

Christina’s footsteps caught up, and the Doctor turned to look at her. “Where are you going in such a hurry?” She asked, panting a little as she fell into step next to him.

“Need to take some pictures to send back to Earth for analysis. Fancy a walk?” He asked, brightly.

She gave him a look, but nodded, and two wondered off. As they made idle chitchat, the Doctor wondered if UNIT had collected Astra yet and how long it would take until he heard from her.

~*~

Thousands of miles away, Astra sat in her flat in London. She was curled up on her couch with a cup of tea and the book on the History of the Universe she had found when she was dropped of here. It had been about two weeks, and she had discovered that she was in 2009 – two years into the future!

It wasn’t much, and she had come to learn that she would likely travel to much further places in the future, but it excited her for now. The flat held a bit more about whom she was going to become – but not much. It felt a lot like a place she just waited in, until she was called upon again.

Speaking of that, she looked down at her phone which held a message from an unknown number. She knew it had to be the Doctor though. Who else called her Sulley? But, who was UNIT? And why were they coming to get her?”

A loud knock on her door interrupted her thoughts and, before she could get up to open it, it had been opened to show 5 men dressed in military garb, the words UNIT printed on their shoulders. She blinked. So this was UNIT.

One of the men stepped forward and saluted. “Ma’am. We are here by orders of the Doctor to bring you with us.”

“Who are you?” She asked and the man looked a bit shocked.

“We are UNIT. Do you not remember?”

“More like don’t know. Sorry, the Doctor must not have realised – I’ve been told I’m a rather young version of myself.” She responded, taking another sip of her tea as the man was taken aback.

“Well then.” He said. “UNIT stands for Unified Intelligence Taskforce. We are a military organisation who investigate and combat paranormal and extra-terrestrial threats to the Earth.”

“Oh, so like Torchwood then?” She asked.

“No. Nothing like Torchwood.” The man responded, seemingly annoyed at the comparison. “Torchwood work in a much more secretive manor and like to go behind the scenes.”

Astra just nodded. “Okay, makes sense. So, where is the Doctor? Why didn’t he come to get me?”

“He is currently stuck on an alien world without his TARDIS or any other companion Ma’am. He made contact with us and asked us to bring you to the base sight, so he could communicate with you there.”

She was quite proud of herself for taking all of this into stride. What with everything else, what was this to add on top of it? “Let me just get my keys and my coat, then.” She said, getting up off of the couch and draining the last of her tea. Placing the mug on the coffee table she wondered into her bedroom and pulled out the dark blue hoodie that was inside. Paired with old jeans and chucks, it wasn’t very glamorous. But, it was late, and she really couldn’t be bothered.

Picking up her satchel, throwing her keys, wallet, and phone inside, she left her bedroom to discover that one of the UNIT men was doing her dishes.

“Oh! You didn’t have to do that!” She said, rushing over to get him to stop.

“It is an honour to be in your presence, Ma’am. I don’t mind.” He said, finishing off and drying his hands with a smile.

“Well, thank you, I guess. But, you know, you can really call me Astra.” She responded.

The man just saluted, and she sighed. Turning to leave her flat, she noticed that they fell into formation behind her. Once they were all out, she locked up, a thought occurring as they started making their way down the stairs to the carpark. “How did you open my door? I’m sure it was locked.”

The leader looked a tad sheepish, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. It was attached to a simple keychain of the night sky, but, she got the reference. “How on Earth do you have a key to my flat?”

“You gave it to UNIT, Ma’am. Said we may need it.” He said.

Astra could only sigh. “I’m only really learning about my future self now, but, she seems a bit ridiculous.” She muttered.

A dark car was waiting for them and she could have laughed at the cliché, except she was ushered inside far too fast. As the others got in to this car, and another behind it as an escort she noticed, the leader pulled out his phone and dialled.

“Captain Magambo, it’s Lieutenant Goldsmith. Star Girl has been received. I repeat, Star Girl has been received. On our way to you now.”

Astra made a face as he hung up. “Star Girl?”

“Your code name.”

“Does the Doctor have a codename?”

He hesitated for a moment. “No. He’s just ‘The Doctor’.”

She sighed. “Figures. But why Star Girl? Torchwood called my Phoenix. The Doctor calls me Sulley. How many names do I have?”

“Star Girl was suggested by Martha Jones, Ma’am. When we needed something for you. As if we would copy from Torchwood.” He sniffed, looking offended again and Astra had to hide a grin behind a yawn.

“So who’s Martha Jones?”

He looked at her then, studying her. He shook his head, however, after a moment. “If you don’t know, then I am unable to tell you.”

Astra shrugged. “Figures. I’m getting that a lot recently.” She looked out of the window for a moment, a frown appearing. “Where are we going?”

“To a tunnel in the city where a bus disappeared through a wormhole to another planet.” Lieutenant Goldsmith responded, with an eerily serious look on his face.

“Let me guess – the Doctor was on the bus?” Astra asked and he smiled wearily as a response. “I’m starting to understand this man. Barely any trips and already I’m getting the jist of it. What does he want me for though?”

“He wouldn’t say. Only asked that you were brought to the site.”

“Well,” she huffed, sitting back in her seat, brushing the blue strands away from her face, “if he thinks I’m going to be useful he’s got a big surprise. I’m still working my way through the book I gave myself!”

If the Lieutenant thought any of that sentence was odd, he didn’t mention it, and the car lapsed into silence. Astra looked out the window, her head tilted upward, trying to see some stars through the London sky. How far away was Time Boy anyway?

They pulled up to a barricade shortly after, which let them through. When the car parked, Astra found her door was opened for her before she could reach the handle. She thanked the man, before falling into step next to the Lieutenant, who had made his way around to her side of the car.

“This is one heck of an operation you have going on here.” She said, looking around all of the people and vehicles.

“You shouldn’t underestimate UNIT.” He said, almost proudly, and she nodded in response, making a note to not get on their bad side.

They stopped in front of one of the caravans and the Lieutenant knocked sharply. The door opened to reveal a lady, and lieutenant Goldsmith saluted at her sharply. “Ma’am, I have Star Girl, as requested.”

“Excellent, thank you Lieutenant.” She said. “You are dismissed.”

The Lieutenant nodded and saluted again, before turning to Astra and saluting to her too. A bit taken aback, she saluted too, falling into the salute her Uncle had taught her as a child, and watched as he turned and walked away.

Looking back at the door, she found the lady smiling at her. “Hello.” Astra said, unsure of herself. She held out her hand. “I’m Astra.”

The lady took her hand and shook it. “It’s a pleasure to meet you at last, Star Girl. I’m Captain Erisa Magambo.” She stepped aside and ushered the blue haired girl inside, where there cables and wires and a man in a labcoat. “This is Doctor Malcolm Taylor.”

The man stood up so fast, he almost fell. Gathering himself he made his way forward with his hand stretched out. “Astra Hale! It’s amazing to meet you! I’ve read everything there is!”

Shocked, she took his hand and shook it. “That’s wonderful, Doctor Taylor. Please, just call me Astra. And keep that knowledge to yourself – I’m still young I’ve been told.”

“Please, Malcolm’s fine. And how young? What have you done? Have you been to – “

“Nothing.” Astra said quickly, stopping his words. “I have been nowhere and done nothing, basically, other than Torchwood in 2007.” She grinned suddenly. “Though this is my first time in 2009, and, it seems pretty great so far!”

“Malcolm, didn’t we need to call the Doctor with your findings?” Erisa interrupted.

“Oh! Yes! I’ll call him now!” Malcolm made his way back over to the chair he was at earlier, sitting down and pulling up some information. Erisa moves to the side and motions for Astra to follow her, as Malcolm dials and places a phone down on the table , on speakerphone.

“ _Malcolm, tell me the bad news._ ” The Doctor’s voice came over the phone and Astra felt her heart jump as she heard his voice. Despite being trapped on an alien planet, he was okay!

“Oh, you are clever.” Malcolm said. “It is bad news. It’s the wormhole, Doctor. It’s getting bigger. We’ve gone way past one hundred Bernards. I haven’t invented a name for that.” He said, and Astra looked at Erisa and mouthed ‘Bernards?’. The Captain just shook her head.

A screen started beeping and Malcolm rolled over to it in the chair. Erisa started moving towards him, but, Astra decided to hang back and out of the way. “ _How can it get bigger by itself?_ ” The Doctor asked over the phone.

“Well, that’s one of the reasons why I’m phoning.” Malcolm said as he rolled back to his main desk. “You’ll work it out, if I know you, sir.”

“Doctor,” The Captain said, cutting in, staring at the moving diagram on the screen before Malcolm, “we estimate the circumference of your invisible wormhole is now four miles heading upwards. I’ve grounded all flights above London. We can’t risk anyone else falling through.”

“ _Good work, both of you._ ” The Doctor said softly.

“As a bit of good news, though,” Malcolm said, tilting the phone on the desk more towards him. “We’ve got someone here to speak to you.”

The two looked over at her and motioned her over. For some reason she felt nervous, as she made her way over, her hands fisting the cuffs of her hoodie. “Doctor?”

There was silence, and then a breath of air as if released in a relieved sigh. “ _Astra._ ”

She couldn’t help but laugh, relieved herself. “When I see you next, I’m going to teach you how to properly inform someone that important people are coming to her door.”

“ _Sorry, was in a bit of a rush. But, are you okay?_ ”

“I’m fine. I’ll get filled in soon with more information, I bet. Are you safe?” She asked.

There was a longer pause than she would have liked to hear but, he did come back saying, “ _Yes, I’m fine. Just working this out. I’ll be with you shortly Sulley._ ”

“ _Stay safe, Time Boy._ ” She responded, and could picture the smile on his face.

“Doctor.” Erisa said, turning the conversation back to the matter at hand. “I have to know, does that wormhole constitute a danger to this planet?”

A loud beep rang through the phone. “ _Oh, sorry. Call waiting. Got to go._ ”

“Call waiting?” Erisa asked, but Malcolm held up the phone to show her that he had hung up.

“He’s a devil, that one.”

“Always when you need an important answer too it seems.” Erisa grumbled.

“Oh, you have no idea.” Astra chimed in. “Any delay he can give to avoid answering questions. It’s going to be a battle, I can tell.”

There was a silence, before Astra clapped her hands together, startling the other two. “Now, tea? You can fill me in while we warm up. Firstly, I want to know, Malcolm, what the hell is a Bernard?”

~*~

He always had to pick the rebellious ones, didn’t he? For once, even on a small adventure, couldn’t he pick someone who just did as they were told and didn’t go rushing straight into danger? He soniced the pulled to pull Christina, who was hurtling down the shaft, to a halt.

“I decide when I stop, thank you.” Christina said through the comms.

“You’re about to hit the security grid. Look.” He mumbled, knowing that she would be right in front of it.

“Excellent.” She responded, not phased at all. “So what do I do?”

“Try the big red button.” The Doctor grumbled back, still not impressed with her stunt.

There was a sound of power dying down. “Well done.” Christina responded.

“Now, come back up. I can do that.” He said, not wanting anyone else to be at risk.

“Oh, don’t you wish.” She retorted and the Doctor just grit his teeth.

“Slowly.” He said, as he watched her pulley inch down.

“Yes, sir.”

“Quite the mystery, aren’t you?” He said, as she went quiet. “Lady Christina de Souza, carrying a winch in her bag.”

“No stranger than you, spaceman.”

The Doctor sat down on the edge of the shaft. “I had this friend, once. She called me spaceman”

“Another friend? Different than the one you were talking to on the phone?” Christina asked.

“She is none of your business.” He responded, curtly, not willing to talk about Astra to anyone anymore.

“Alright, alright. No talking about your little girlfriend while you flirt with your lady on the side.” She said in a coy voice and the Doctor just frowned. “Was your friend right, however? Do you zoom about the place in a rocket?”

“Well, a little blue box.” He said.

“Must be snug.” She responded and the Doctor ignored that comment.

“Travels in more than space. It can journey through time, Christina. Oh, the places I’ve been. World War One. Creation of the universe. End of the universe. The war between China and Japan.” He looked down as something glinted at him from Christina’s bag. Opening it up he pulled out a golden goblet. “And the Court of King Athelstan in 924 AD. But I don’t remember you being there. So what are you doing with this?”

“Excuse me. A gentleman never goes through a lady’s possessions.”

The Doctor looked it over as one of the Tritovire’s chittered to him. “It’s the Cup of Athelstan,” he explained, “given to the first King of Britain as a coronation gift from Hywel, King of the Welsh. But it’s been held in the International Gallery for two hundred years, which makes you, Lady Christina, a thief.”

“I like to think I liberated it.” She responded.

“Don’t tell me you need the money.”

“Daddy lost everything. Invested his fortune in the Icelandic banks.” She explained calmly.

“No, no, no, no, no.” The Doctor said with a smile.  “If you’re shirt of cash, you rob a bank. Stealing this? That’s a lifestyle.”

“I take it you disapprove?” She asked.

“Absolutely. Except. That little blue box, I stole it from my own people.”

“Good boy.” He could hear the smile in her voice. “You were right. We’re quite a team.”

Before he could argue that there was a roaring sound. Quickly, the Doctor put the cup back into Christina’s bag.

“What the blazes was that?” Christina asked, her pulley still going down.

“We never did find out why the ship crashed. Christina, I think you should come back up.” He said, a tad nervous.

“Too late.” She said. “I can see it.”

“Careful. Slowly.” The Doctor commanded, then turned to look at the Tritovore. “Have you got an open-vent system?” It chittered back to him and the Doctor frowned. “Thought so.”

“What does that mean?” She asked.

“It’s like when birds fly into the engine of an aircraft.” He explained briefly.

She was quite for a moment, then seemed to breathe out, “One of the creatures.”

“It got trapped in the vents, caused the crash. Christina, get out.” The Doctor said quickly, standing up and pulling out his sonic screwdriver from his pocket.

“It’s not moving.” She whispered. “I think it’s injured.”

“No, it’s dormant because it’s so cold down there, but your body heat is raising the temperature.”

“I tend to have that effect.” She responded coyly and the Doctor rolled his eyes. “Almost there.”

“Not just the crystal. I need the whole bed, the plate thing.”

There was silence for a moment, then Christina shouted. “I’ve got it.”

The Doctor aimed his sonic at the pulley and activated it, to pull her up faster. “Come on, come on. Come on, come on, come on, come on.” Still holding the sonic at the pulley, he moved over to where the Tritovore was at one of the consoles and started pressing buttons. “It’s going to eat its way up.”

Suddenly the console lit up showing the activation of the security grid and the Doctor pulled his hand away. “Oh, she’s good.” He moved back over to the side of the shaft and looked down, stopping his sonic as Christina appeared at his head height.

“That’s in, that’s in, that’s it.” He said, reaching out and pulling her over to the edge of the shaft, away from being over the hole. “I’ve got you. I’ve got you.” The Tritovore came over and chittered to them and the Doctor smiled. “Isn’t she just?”

Once Christina was detached and her pulley was back into her bag, the three of them ran back to the main console room, where they had left the Tritovore Commander. On the way there, the Doctor thought about how much Astra would have loved to see a different alien ship, but, he was glad that she hadn’t come. He could barely keep an eye on one curious girl, let alone another. This is why he was better alone.

“Commander?” The Doctor called as they appeared in the control room. “Mission complete. Now, we’ve got to get back to the two hundred, all of us.” The Tritovore clicked at him and the Doctor sighed, “Oh, don’t be so daft. A captain can leave his ship, if there’s a bus standing by.”

There was a crash and a groan, and the Doctor and Christina looked up. “What the hell was that? Is this place safe?” Christina asked, looking around, beginning to panic and break one of her own rules. “It’s the creature. It’s not dead.”

The Doctor looked at her, before looking at the Tritovores. “Maybe you didn’t hit just one of them. If you hit a swarm?”

“Do you mean if there’s more on board?” Christina asked, picking up on his train of thought quicker than expected.

“This ship’s built inside a metal sleeve.” The Doctor replied, looking around. “They can move through the infrastructure, all around us.” There was a bang, and dust dropped where the Doctor and Christina were standing. “And those things wake up hungry. Commander, you’ve got to come with us right now.” He said, holding out his hand.

“Come back to Earth. We’ll find you a home.” Christina added.

“And that’s the word of a lady. Come on!” The Doctor yelled, beckoning for them to follow as he and Christina turned and started to make their way out. One of the Tritovore’s followed, but the other went to a control panel. They watched as there was a crash, and one of the creatures came through the roof,  knocking down the Tritovore. Once it got it’s bearing, it swallowed him up and ate him.

The Tritiovore Commander, still left, held up his weapon, in rage. “No, don’t!” The Doctor cried out. But, the Commander walked towards the creature waving his gun, only to get eaten as well.

“There’s nothing we can do. Run!” The Doctor said, turning and pushing Christina out of the room and through the corridors of the ship. As they made their way out, seemingly escaping the one behind them, the Doctor thought again of how glad he was that Astra wasn’t with him.

When they reached the desert, the sky shinned behind them, from light glinting from thousands of those creatures. There was no time for a break. If he wanted to get the humans back home, if he wanted to get himself back home, they would have to move.

Tugging on Christina again, he started a maddening pace through the desert, hoping that he would reach the bus in time to save them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is late! I have no excuses. I've just been lazy, and time has gotten away from me! I'll make sure the next one is on time. I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> On a side note - Horizon: Zero Dawn is fantastic.


	8. The Wormhole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No, but you be careful.” She continued, looking serious and the Doctor felt his smile start to drop. “Because your song is ending, sir. And her song,” she looked at Astra then, who unconsciously moved closer to him, “her song is unclear.”
> 
> The Doctor exchanged a pained look with Astra. “What do you mean?”
> 
> “It is returning.” Carmen said. “It is returning through the dark, just like she is. And then, Doctor? Oh, but then he will knock four times.”

Astra couldn’t help but feel a little useless in this situation. She had no knowledge that she could bring to table, even after Malcolm had explained to her what a Malcolm and a Bernard were, and there was nothing much else to do. The other soldiers provided them with tea, water, and biscuits and so she just sat and watched Malcolm work.

Well, not just sitting. She had her sketch book out and drew quick sketches of the van, Malcolm, and even Erisa when she thought she could get away with it. Malcolm had caught her sketching himself and he was very flustered. Even more so when she initialed it and gave it to him as a keepsake.

“Do you think we should check up on the Doctor, Captain? There’s nothing else to set up and do.” Malcolm asked, suddenly, and Astra looked up from her sketchbook.

Erisa was still for a moment, before nodding sharply. Malcolm grinned and picked up the phone, dialling the most recent number.

The phone stopped ringing and there was nothing but silence. “Doctor?” Malcolm said, holding the phone in front of him.

“ _Not now, Malcolm!_ ” The Doctor yelled back, and then the line went dead.

Malcolm, flustered, held the phone up to his ear to check the connection, while Erisa and Astra looked on. “Fair do’s.” He said, looking at the phone. “He’s a busy man.”

“I’m sure he’ll call back in a minute.” Astra said, slipping her sketchbook into her satchel and getting to her feet with a slight stretch.

Erisa nodded in agreement, curtly. “I think it’s probably him getting ready. Malcolm, make sure everything is good to go.”

“Yes, Ma’am!” Malcolm jumped off his seat, and grabbed his magnification glasses, doing another check over the system he had in place.

The phone started to ring again, and Astra picked it up this time, accepting the call and putting it on speaker.

“ _Earth Team, it’s me._ ” The Doctor said.

“I’m ready. We’re ready.” Malcolm replied.

“ _Ready for what?_ ”

“I don’t know.” Malcolm admitted, taking off his glasses and turning to Astra so he could speak into the phone more clearly. “You tell me.”

“ _I’m going to try to get back. But, listen, there might be something following us. You need to close the wormhole._ ” The Doctor said quickly.

“Would that be a compressed bust of feedback on a counter-oscillation, perchance?” Malcolm asked, taking the phone from Astra’s hand so he could focus on it more.

“ _Oh Malcolm, you’re brilliant._ ” He said.

Malcolm sighed with happiness. “Coming from you, sir, that means the world.”

Malcolm placed the phone back on the desk as he got to work, making sure everything was set up to close the wormhole. “Can I help?” Astra asked quietly and Erisa stepped forward to talk to the Doctor. Malcolm gave her two cables and pointed. “Plug those in over there, please, that would be lovely.”

Astra smiled and moved away, listening to the phone conversation progress.

“Doctor, what sort of something?” Erisa asked. “That wormhole is now measuring ten miles and growing. I need to know the exact nature of the threat.”

“ _Sorry, got to go._ ” The Doctor said then the line went dead.

Erisa gave Astra a look before picking up her communicator and opening the channel. “All troops, mobilise and stand ready. Possible Code Red. Unknown.”

“ _Understood._ ” Came a voice on the other side of the communicator and Astra could hear movement outside as they all prepared.

“You’re going to be ready, right Malcolm?” She asked, sidling up to the man as he typed furiously on his keyboard.

The man stayed silent as Erisa came up beside Astra, now that her troops were ready. Malcolm typed in one last thing then looked up at the screen. He paused, searching for his answer before he said. “Done it.” Malcolm took off his glasses. “Transmit that, and the wormhole should close.”

“Oh, your brilliant, Malcolm!” Astra cried out, giving him a hug from behind.

“Then do it.” Erisa said, causing the two to stop celebrating. Astra let go of Malcolm and turned to look at her, as Malcolm turned in his chair.

“Well, after the Doctor’s come through, obviously.” He said.

“I’m sorry. Believe me.” Erisa said and Astra could feel her heart start to sink. “That wormhole constitutes a major threat, and I have a duty to every man, woman and child on this planet. It’s got to be closed immediately.” Malcolm made a noise of protest but Erisa continued. “That’s an order.”

Malcolm got to his feet. “No, no, no, no. No, we can’t just abandon him. He’s the Doctor. How many times has he saved our lives? I won’t let you, ma’am. I simply won’t.”

Erisa turned away briefly as if contemplating, before turning back and pulling her gun out and pointing in at Malcolm. “Right now, soldier.”

Astra moved then, putting herself between Malcolm and the gun, meeting the eyes or Erisa. “I won’t let you either. You may be able to order him, but you can’t order me. And I will not let you strand him wherever he is. I may not know much, but I know this – the Doctor is here to help. And in this moment, we can help him. So we will.”

Malcolm reached behind him while Astra had Erisa’s attention and grabbed his keyboard, cradling it to his chest. “I will never surrender either. Never.”

They stood, the three of them, at an impasse. A voice cut through from outside the trailer, breaking the tension. “Captain! Captain, they’re back.” Erisa’s eyes moved from Astra’s to gaze at the door. “It’s the bus, ma’am, it’s come back and it’s flying.” Slowly, Erisa lowered her gun and backed away, her gaze moving back to Astra and Malcolm. Then she moved quickly and left the trailer.

Astra let go of the breath she didn’t know she had been holding and she heard Malcolm stumble a little in relief as well. There was a moment of silence, as the two stopped shaking, but then the sound of gunfire went off. Exchanging looks, Malcolm ran to the window and lifted the curtain while Astra ran to the door and opened it to take a look outside.

Through the air, there were a handful of creatures that bullets seemed to ricochet off. “What have you brought here, Doctor?” Astra whispered to herself as she looked on. The sound of the phone ringing brought her back inside, closing the door behind her, as Malcolm picked it up.

“Yes, sir.” He said down the phone. “My pleasure, sir.” He then disconnected the line and put the phone in his pocket. Adjusting his glasses, he pressed a button the keyboard, to close the wormhole.

Astra wished it had gone as planned. But, as she was beginning to learn, things rarely did. Sparks flew from the keyboard and started bouncing around the room, through the cables. One of the sparks hit Malcolm and knocked him off his chair. Astra rushed forward, grabbing the fire extinguisher, and helping Malcolm up, passing it to him.

He pulled the lever without aiming and almost went flying backwards at the pressure. “Malcolm, let me!” Astra said, steadying the man and taking the fire extinguisher from him, aiming it at the small fire that had formed. The phone rang as she did so and Malcolm pulled it out of his pocket.

“Not now, we’re busy!” He said, then hung up and put it on the table.

“I see you’re using his own tricks.” Astra said with a small grin. Malcolm didn’t respond, but Astra could have sworn she saw a glint in his eye. The phone rang again, and Astra kept putting out the fire as Malcolm picked it up again.

“It’s not working.” Malcolm said, throwing his free hand up in the air as Astra finished putting out the last of the small fires.

He gestured around wildly. “Well, what do I do?”

Astra put the extinguisher down and followed Malcolm as he went over to the computer. “But, by how much?” Malcolm asked the Doctor down the phone, staring at the screen.

Malcolm entered in something got the computer and watched as the simulation on the screen showed the wormhole closing. “Yes!” Malcolm cheered and Astra let out a small whoop as well.

The line went dead and Malcolm put the phone back in his pocket, turning to Astra. “We did it.”

She grinned at him. “You did it. Because you’re brilliant.”

He smiled back, but the moment was short lived as the sound of gunfire still carried on outside. With a panicked look, Malcolm headed to the door. Astra followed closely behind, stopping briefly to sling her satchel over her shoulder. The two stepped out into what could only be described as a battlezone. Soldiers were aiming their guns into the sky, firing at the few creatures that had come through.

None of the guns were piercing the creatures, however, as Astra had noted before. Even the large mounted turret like ones. Astra watched as the  flying bus hit one, however, and seemed to disorientate it enough for the bullets to kill it. Everyone seemed to stop and step out and watch as a red bus touched down. As it landed, everyone started applauding, Malcolm and Erisa included.

Astra just ran up to the barrier, her eyes wide, waiting to see him. People started disembarking and she waited until she saw his coat swish through the doors. He left the bus, flashed what she assumed was his psychic paper and headed right for them. Unable to help it, she pushed past the guards and ran towards him.

“Doctor!”

His eyes lit up and he caught her up in a hug as she reached him, spinning her around once before placing her back down. “Sulley! You’re okay? They took care of you?”

She smiled up at him. “You chose well, Time Boy.”

Looking over her head, he smiled and Astra turned to see Malcolm making their way towards them. Wrapping an arm around Astra, keeping her at his side, he strode forward. “You must be Malcolm.”

 He went to shake his hand, with the arm not wrapped around Astra, but Malcolm rushed forward and hugged the Doctor instead. Astra slid out of his grip so that Malcolm could fully enjoy his moment with his idol.

“Oh. Oh. I love you.” Malcolm said, holding onto him. The Doctor shot an amused look at Erisa, who had made her way over to them, and Astra. “I love you.” The man finally let go and looked him in the face, with a huge grin, holding onto his arms. “I love you.”

“To your station, Doctor Taylor.” Erisa said from behind Malcolm, trying to keep the amusement from her voice.

Malcolm turned around, letting go of the Doctor, to look at her. “Yes, ma’am.” He then turned and started walking back to where his equipment was, stopping to turn around and point at the Doctor. “I love you.” He then pointed to Astra, who had appeared at the Doctors side again. “And you.”

The Doctor grinned and pointed back to Malcolm, and Astra gave a salute, with a small wink. Finally satisfied, the eccentric man left and wandered back to where he was meant to be.

“Doctor.” Erisa then stepped forward and saluted him, causing the Doctor to turn around in embarrassment. “I salute you whether you like it or not.” She dropped the salute. “Now, I take it we’re safe from those things?”

“They’ll start again.” He said, reaching out and placing his arm around Astra again, bringing the bluehaired girl closer to him. She shifted a little, getting used to the grip and moving her satchel so that it wasn’t digging into her side. “Generate a new doorway. It’s not their fault, it’s their natural life cycle. But I’ll see if I can nudge the wormholes on to uninhibited planets. Closer to home.” He moved, suddenly, swinging the pair of them around so that they were standing next to Erisa. “Captain. Those two lads.” He nodded over to where the passengers of the bus were standing. “Very good in a crisis. Nathan needs a job, Barclay’s good with engines. You could do a lot worse. Privates Nathan and Barclay, UNIT’s finest.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Erisa said. “And, I’ve got something for you.” She turned and pointed, and the Doctor looked over his shoulder to see what it was. There was a large tarp that was pulled down by two soldiers, to unveil the TARDIS. The Doctor grinned, heading towards it, moving his hand down Astra’s arm to take her hand instead. Much better, she thought, walking with him.

“Oooh, better than a bus, any day. Hello.” He said, running his free hand over the box. Astra also placed her free hand onto her as well, feeling the welcoming hum under her palm.

“Found in the gardens of Buckingham Palace.” Erisa said, coming up behind them.

“Seriously?” Astra asked the Doctor, who just gave her a sly wink before turning to look at Erisa.

“Oh, she doesn’t mind.” He said, before turning to look back at his home. He wouldn’t admit to Astra, or UNIT, how close it had been and how he had thought that he wouldn’t be able to make it back. Back to the most important blue in his life. His gaze shifted over to Astra, whose hand was still in his own. He gave it a squeeze and, as her eyes met his, a reassuring smile. Slowly, a warm smile beamed back at him and he felt grateful, again, that he had made it home.

“Now, I’ve got three dead alien stingrays to clear up. I don’t suppose you fancy helping with the paperwork?” Erisa asked.

The Doctor turned to look at her, releasing Astras hand now that he finally felt reassured. “Not a chance.” He replied with a smile.

Erisa laughed and held out her hand. “Until we meet again, Doctor.”

“I hope so.” He said.

Letting go, Erisa turned to Astra and also held out her hand. “Thank you for keeping calm during crisis.”

Astra eyes her, but also held out her hand to shake. “My pleasure.” She responded, and the two women exchanged a look that the Doctor could not work out.

As Erisa walked away, the Doctor spun to look back at his box, running a hand over it one more time. “Shall I get you home now?” He said, and Astra turned to look at him. “I was planning on popping by for a nice cuppa, but, got a bit side tracked.”

She laughed. “I’m finding that this is something that just happens with you.”

“Finding?” He asked.

Astra smiled sheepishly. “Third time seeing you, I’m afraid.”

“Oh!” He tried so hard to not let the sinking feeling he felt in his stomach show on his face. “Then we better get you home! Debrief and all that. If I remember rightly, you still like lots of questions at this stage.”

“Was that teasing I hear?” she asked and he just winked as he reached for the door. Before he could open it, however, footsteps came up behind them and the Doctor turned to find Christina there.

“Little blue box, just like you said.” She said with a grin and the smile slipped off of his own face. “Right then. Off we go. Come on, Doctor, show me the stars.”

“No.” He said firmly and he felt as Astra moved to peer around him, to watch the exchange.

“What?” Christina’s smile fell off of her face.

“I said no.” The Doctor repeated again. He felt a comforting hand being placed at his back and knew it was Astra trying to ground him. She didn’t even know the situation, but, she was there trying to help. Guilt flared up as he remembered that the woman before him kissed him. How could he do this now, when Astra was still so new?

“But I saved your life.” Christina argued. “And you saved mine.”

“So?”

“We’re surrounded by police. I’ll go to prison.” The black-haired girl exclaimed, looking around to emphasise her point.

He took in a bit of a breath. She did have a point. “Yeah.”

“But you were right. It's not about the money. I only steal things for the adventure, and today with you. I want more days like this.” She looked up at him hopefully. “I want every day to be like this. We're made for each other. You said so yourself. The perfect team.” She paused, as if waiting for him to say something. When he didn’t respond, still kept that stony look, her face fell again. “Why not?”

“I’ve already got the perfect team.” He said, stepping to the side to reveal Astra, who was still half-standing behind him. Christina looked at her, confusion on her face as the blur-haired girl waved unsure. “And people have travelled with me and I’ve lost them. Lost nearly all of them. Astra is the only one that’s left and I won’t lose her. I won’t lose anyone else. Never again.”

From the corner of his eye he saw Astra look up at him, her eyes showing shock and questions as Christina just continued to stare blankly at him. Suddenly, from around the side of the TARDIS, policemen came running. Two flanked behind Christina and one stopped next to the Doctor.

“Lady Christina de Souza.” The policeman said. “Oh, I have waited a long time to say this. I am arresting you on suspicion of theft.” The click of handcuffs could be heard as the men behind her snapped them into the place. “You do not have to say anything, etcetera, etcetera. Dennison,” he looked at one of the men behind her, “take her away.”

As Christina was led away, Astra sidled up closer to him. “Made a new friend?”

“Not now, Astra.”

“I’m always excited to meet new people and new companions.” She said and he looked down at her as she shrugged. “I’m just saying. I don’t mind.”

Before he could reply, someone called out to him and he looked up and over Astra’s head to see Carmen and Lou. “You take care now.” She called out.

“You too.” He said, putting on a smile. “Chops and gravy, lovely.”

“No, but you be careful.” She continued, looking serious and the Doctor felt his smile start to drop. “Because your song is ending, sir. And her song,” she looked at Astra then, who unconsciously moved closer to him, “her song is unclear.”

The Doctor exchanged a pained look with Astra. “What do you mean?”

“It is returning.” Carmen said. “It is returning through the dark, just like she is. And then, Doctor? Oh, but then he will knock four times.” She smiled, almost sadly at them, before taking Lou’s hand and walking off.

“Doctor? What did she mean?” Astra asked and he could only shake his head, unknowing.

“Back to the other topic,” she said, nodding over his shoulder, “even if she’s not coming with us, surely, we can help.”

The Doctor looked at where Astra was motioning to and saw Christina being led into a cop car. He raised an eyebrow at his companion and she just nodded encouragingly. With an almost eye roll, he pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and aimed it at the thief. Her eyes snapped up to his, and he could see the acknowledgment on her face – probably as the cuffs sprang apart he mused.

He put the screwdriver away as Christina was shut into the car, wrapping the arm then around Astra again. Together they watched as Christina opened the door on the otherside and jumped out, running. The policemen noticed and started to chase after her, as she ran past the two. Casually, they strolled down the path, curious to see what she would do.

Concealing a grin, they watched as she jumped into the bus and shut the door, the police officers gathering around and demanding she open it up. “I’d step back if I were you!” Astra called out to them, getting the attention of the policemen.

The lead turned to look at them. “I’m charging you both too. Aiding and abetting.”

“Yes.” The Doctor said. “We’ll just step inside this police box and arrest ourselves.” He said, gesturing to the TARDIS and then leading Astra back to it.

“Out, now.” The policeman demanded of Christina, but, the sound of engines filled the air and the bus took to the sky, slowly but surely, to the frustration of the arresting officers.

The Doctor and Astra stopped at the TARDIS doors to look back at the scene. Christina drove forward a bit until she was in line with the TARDIS and they both looked up as she opened the door. “We could’ve been so good together.” She shouted down.

The Doctor just pulled Astra closer to him, making a point. “Christina, we were.” He responded and she just smiled and laughed before flying the bus away, Astra waving along with the others. He opened the door and gently pulled her in, wanting to get away before the policemen remembered that they were there as well, now that their primary suspect was escaping.

Once inside, he let her go and moved to the console, only relaxing once the engines were engaged and they were off into the vortex.

“I feel like I missed a good one.” Astra said, as he stopped dashing around.

“To be honest, I’m glad you weren’t there.” He said. “Not because I didn’t want you to be, but because I wasn’t sure we were going to get home. I’ve put you through that so many times already; I don’t think I could do it again. Not now.”

She hung her satchel up on its usual hook before coming over to him. “Doctor, why aren’t you travelling with someone? What happened?”

He shook his head. “I can’t tell you.”

Frowning, she thought for a moment. “Because it’s something my future self is involved in, yeah? You can’t tell me, because it may affect the event.”

“Paradox.” He replied with a weak smile.

Instead of arguing with him, which he almost expected, she instead flung her arms around and him in a hug. “I’m sorry. I’m not sure if it helps, but, I’m sorry.”

Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her closer, “It helps.” He murmured and they stayed like that until the TARDIS beeped that it had landed.

Pulling away, the Doctor gestured for her to leave and, with a bit of reluctance, Astra said a silent goodbye to the TARDIS, picked up her satchel, and headed out the door, the Doctor following. She entered into what was slowly becoming familiar – the living room of her apartment. Placing the satchel on the coffee table she went to the kitchen. “Tea?”

“Yes, please.” The Doctor said, following her in. He paused when he found her standing still. “What’s wrong?”

“This isn’t the same as I left it. UNIT, they did my dishes, they were all clean and in the rack. There are no dishes here.” She turned to face him. “When are we?”

Pulling out his sonic screwdriver he did a quick scan and looked at it. He seemed to pale. “2006.”

“You mean we went back? Back even before you picked me up? That happens?” She asked, starting to panic.

“Oh, Sulley, it’s okay. It’s okay.” He put the sonic screwdriver away and pulled her into a hug again, as this time she was the one who started to tremble. “You move through time so frequently, it’s okay. It all works out.”

“But I don’t know what to do!” She said, trying to hold back the tears of frustration that were threatening to come. “I had no idea how to cope in 2009. I spent two weeks basically shut inside my house, terrified to go outside in case I saw my family or friends, without knowing how I’m going to affect things. I thought 2009 was bad, but 2006! That’s so much worse!”

Astra felt herself lose the battle and the tears spill over her cheeks. “How can I go anywhere without being seen? How do I survive?”

“Shh, now.” The Doctor said, running a hand over the back of her head in a soothing manner, trying to comfort the distraught girl. “I can tell you what I know, to help make it easier. But, it’s okay Astra. You’re okay.”

A few minutes later found the pair of them on the couch, a cup of tea in Astra’s hand as she wiped away the tears with the back of her hand. “You said that there is a way?” She asked. “A way for me to still live a life despite being dropped off in random times?”

“Yes.” The Doctor said. “I know that you do get to go home and be in your own time quite frequently. But, you also started doing art tutoring – with a schedule written down that you check each time you land. That way, you still keep busy. You also catch up with friends and family, you just keep a note of it if it’s in the future so that you don’t double book and keep notes. It’s hard work, Astra, but I’ve seen you do it.”

Astra stared into her mug, expecting all of the answers to come through. “So, I can still live. If I’m honest, I kind of just felt like I was waiting around for you in 2009.”

“I’m sorry. I guess I didn’t think of mentioning it when I dropped you off. It slipped my mind. You must have been really bored.” He said with a frown and she laughed.

“I did a lot of drawing and a lot of reading. I left myself a gift of a journal and a book, and it looks like now I know why. So I can keep track.” She sighed, taking a sip of the tea. “It’s just not quite what I expected.”

The Doctor seemed to hesitate. “Before we left, Carmen said that your song was unclear. Have you decided that you don’t want to do this?”

“What?” She looked up at him, seeing his face just as drawn as she imagined her own was. “No, not at all! Of course I want to keep doing this!” He looked startled, but relieved, at her outburst. “I’ve only been with you for a few adventures, but, they consume you. I want to experience more. I want to become that person that I’ve been told I will be. I do want to stay.”

“Good. Because I’m not sure what my life would be without you in it.” The Doctor admitted quietly.

A silence came over them then, both sipping at their tea and lost in thought. Eventually, he took a big gulp and finished his, placing it on the table. “Right, if this is 2006 then I best be off. You’ve got things to do.” He said, standing up and brushing off his pants.

“Have I?” She asked, almost placing down her mug and getting to her feet.

“Yup. And, if I remember rightly, it should start quite soon.” He looked at her for a moment, before tugging on her hand and bringing her into another hug. “Just remember this – I’m always me, regardless of what I look like.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She asked, looking up at him.

He just grinned. “You’ll see.” With that he kissed the top of her head and let her go, heading to the TARDIS door. “See you soon, Sulley.”

“Later, Time Boy.”

Then, he entered the TARDIS and, a few seconds later, it was dematerialising in front of her. Sitting back down on the couch, she picked up her cup of tea, taking another sip and wondered what his words meant.

A loud crash reverberated around the apartment, causing Astra to almost drop her tea. “What the hell was that?”

Going to her window she threw open the curtains to see smoke rising from somewhere in London. “Oh Doctor, where have you dropped me?”

Turning on the tv, she pulled up the news channel, to see the headline ‘LONDON UFO CRASH’ flash across the screen. Finishing off her tea, she watched, absorbed, as pictures of Big Ben destroyed and a spaceship in the Thames appear.

“Hang on,” she muttered to herself, “I remember this.”

She was pulled from her memory by her phone going off. Starting at the unknown number, again, she answered it. “Hello?”

“Astra! It’s Rose. Thank god, you’re okay. Have you seen the news? Are you in London?”

“Yeah, I’m in my flat.” She said cautiously, her heart beating a bit faster at hearing the blonde’s voice. The blonde who, last time she had saw her, had been sucked into another world. “Where are you?”

“Also in London, with the Doctor. Hang on, we’ll try get to you. Just stay put, yeah?”

She hung up and moved back over to her window, billows of smoke still coming from the Tower. A frown appeared on her face as she thought back to her memory. She couldn’t remember much, but, she could remember news about Downing Street being destroyed. Knowing her luck, and knowing the Doctor, she would probably be in the middle of it this time.

With a sigh, she moved back to her room to do a quick change. She trusted him, if nothing else, she had to remember that she trusted him and he would get them out of this okay.

The sound of the TARDIS filled her flat, and Astra finished pulling a teeshirt over her head and grabbed her jacket, popping out to her living room. Rose was the first out the door, and she ran towards Astra and gave her hug. “I’m so glad that you’re okay!”

“Yeah, only just got her. Was a bit of a surprise though.” She responded back, hugging her back just as hard, trying to bury the guilt she felt for the future of this woman.

Behind her, a man stepped from the box. He didn’t look too impressed and leaned against the side, watching them. “Are you done? She’s okay, let’s get you home so you can witness history.”

Rose let her go. “Right, come with us, yeah?”

Astra only frowned. “Us? Who is that?”

This time Rose frowned, and the man straightened. “What do you mean, who’s that? Astra, it’s the Doctor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye Ten! Hello Nine! What fun!
> 
> I'm so sorry this is late, guys :( I was suuuper sick last week, and the week before that I was away. Ugh. I am going to get another chapter out to you next week, however, to get back onto the right schedule. My partner will be away, so, plenty of time to fill with writing!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this :)


	9. Aliens of London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He just stared at her then. Didn’t come to hug her like her usual Doctor would, he just stared. “You know, I still haven’t made my mind up about you yet, Astra. I still don’t know what you want.”
> 
> “An adventure, I think.” She said with a shrug. “I’m not entirely sure myself.”

She could feel her jaw drop as her eyes moved back to stare at the man before her. Black hair, large ears, leather jacket. Nothing she had come to know from the man known to her as the Doctor.

Rose just looked at her, confused. “Astra? Are you just being funny?”

The blue-haired girl shook her head. “No. Where’s the coat? The converse? What are those ears?”

“Oi.” The Doctor said, cutting in. “Watch it.”

“I don’t understand.” Astra took a seat, running a hand through her hair.

“I do.” The man, the Doctor she supposed, moved away from the TARDIS and came to stand before her. His arms were crossed over his chest as he looked at her. “You’ve not been here yet. You’re still young.”

She frowned. “Would you stop calling me young? I’m trying the best I can to catch up to be useful, you know. It’s hard being placed in the middle of this with no warning.”

The Doctor just smirked. “You were worried for nothing, Rose. This one would probably have just sat here and watched it on the telly, just like you normal apes. The Astra you’re thinking of doesn’t exist.”

“Hey!” Astra got to her feet and stood in front of him, poking him in the chest. “You listen here, Big Ears. I may not be the person you know, but, I’m still her in here. Somewhere. So, deal with it.”

He grinned at her then, giving her a head a rub, mussing up her hair. “And there she is. Glad you’re just as fun when you’re younger, Astra.”

“I still don’t understand though. How are you the Doctor?”

“You’ll figure it out, I’m sure.” He said.

The cryptic message her Doctor had given her before he had left floated through her mind. _I’m always me, regardless of what I look like._ Something else she had to file away under figure out later then.  

The Doctor seemed to notice her acceptance, as he turned to his blonde companion. “Right, shall we get you back home before your mother slaps me again, Rose?”

The blonde just smiled, also confused as to how their blue-haired friend had not recognised him. Sure, she hadn’t come along on the last adventure they had had, but, surely that wasn’t enough time to forget the Doctor? Not with how confident and sure and teasing she had been when they had first met.

“Yeah. Astra, you coming?”

“Of course.” Astra picked up her satchel and followed Rose into the TARDIS, looking around and signing at least in relief that the inside was the same. This Doctor seemed to move more casually around the console, and he directed the ship away and back to the location they had been at before. Rose seemed happy to walk out the door and leave when the ship touched down, but Astra found herself hesitating.

“You were with a future me, weren’t you?” The Doctor asked and she hated that she had jumped a bit.

“I must have been. This is 2006, yeah? I was in 2009. And you did not look like this.” She said, thinking about it.

“Future me. Looks like I regenerate sooner than I had planned. Of course, time travel, could mean a few years yet.” He said with a smile.

“Regenerate?” She asked and he looked at her in shock. Pulling out his screwdriver he scanned her and then looked at. “Bloody hell, I knew you were young, but, I didn’t think you were this young.”

“I’m getting that a lot.” She grumbled and he came over and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Regardless, you’re here now. And this is history! Come on, come meet Roses’ mum.”

“Jackie, yeah? We’re already met.” She said, but, followed the Doctor out of the TARDIS anyway. Rose wasn’t to be seen, but the Doctor knew where they were going and led her into the estate. Up a few flights of stairs, he opened a door into a room of people. Making his way in, the Doctor pushed through and towards a chair he seemed to be quite fond of, moving a small child out the way and watching the news that was broadcasting, not that many people were paying attention to it.

Astra was given a drink by someone in the room, but chose to hang back, enough to see the news, but away from the people she didn’t know. The Doctor was too absorbed, and Rose was chatting to the various others. She felt awkward standing here, surrounded by unknowns. Watching the Doctor, she could see that he was uncomfortable as well, but, he hid it much better than she did. Rose caught her eye and gave her an encouraging smile, and she returned it as well as she could, but, once the blonde looked away, Astra wrapped her arms around herself, taking small sips from the cup that held juice to give herself something to do.

She tried to remember what it was like the first time around. Back before she was travelling with the Doctor and it was 2006. She was at home, and her family were all there. It had been pretty crowded as well, but, at least she had known the people. Her father and uncle had seemed the most concerned, while her Mum had bustled around fixing food and drinks and trying to keep her and her brothers entertained. It had gone on for a while, and she remembered falling asleep. Was she just going to be sitting through the same thing again?

The Doctor suddenly got to his feet and moved through the room, grabbing her arm as he walked past and dragging her with him, causing her to almost spill what was left of her drink. She quickly placed the cup down on a surface as they passed, which caused Rose to notice the movement and get to her feet to follow them. The Doctor led her out of the apartment and closed the door behind them, moving quite quickly. The door opened again, however, and Rose appeared, chasing after them.

“And where do you think you two are going?” She asked.

“Nowhere.” The Doctor said, stopping and turning, letting go of Astra. “It’s just a bit human in there for me.”

“Tad too overcrowded for me.” Astra piped in as well.

“History’s just happened and they’re talking about where you can buy dodgy top-up cards for half price.” The Doctor continued explaining and Rose just raised her eyebrows in disbelief. “We’re just off on a wander, that’s all.”

“Right.” Rose said, sarcasm heavy in her voice. “There’s a spaceship on the Thames and you’re just wandering.”

“Nothing to do with me” The Doctor said. “It’s not an invasion. That was a genuine crash landing. Angle of descent, colour of smoke, everything. It’s perfect.”

Astra frowned at his words while Rose shrugged. “So?”

“So maybe this is it. First contact. The day mankind officially comes into contact with an alien race. I’m not interfering because you’ve got to handle this on your own. That’s when the human race finally grows up. Just this morning you were all tiny and small and made of clay. Now you can expand!” He got more excited as he kept going and Rose just smiled, though still a tad unsure.

“You don’t need us. Go and celebrate history. Spend some time with your mum.”

The Doctor turned to leave again, catching Astra’s eye and she knew something else was up. “Promise you won’t disappear?” Rose asked, taking a few steps behind them.

They stopped again and the Doctor turned to face her, Astra already at a halfway point. He started patting down his jacket before reaching inside and pulling something out. “Tell you what. TARDIS key.” He showed it to Rose and gave it to her. “Astra has one, about time you did too. See you later.”

He grinned at the blonde, before turning and catching Astra’s arm to pull her with him again, the smile dropping off his face as they got further away. “You lied, didn’t you?” Astra muttered to the man, as they came out into the courtyard.

“Had to, to get out of there. Besides, I owe it to her for her to spend time with family. You, however, you can come with me.” He said, ignoring the calls of the people around the Estate calling them back.

“Lucky me.” She said and he just nudged her with a grin as he opened the door of the TARDIS and went inside, Astra following and closing the door behind them. The Doctor ran to the console and started flicking switches in the frantic way she had come to expect. She hid a smile, knowing that these men weren’t so different after all, despite not knowing why they were different, but the same, to begin with.

“So what did you notice?” Astra asked, coming to stand next to him.

“That crash, it was a little too perfect.”

“Do you think it was staged?” She asked and he looked at her.

“Only one way to find out.”

He darted around the TARDIS again then, bringing out a mallet and hitting the controls. “You know, you should really get that looked at.” She said and he just looked over at her.

“Are you offering to become her mechanic?” he asked.

Astra was silent for a moment. “Could I?”

He looked shocked. “Is it something you would want to do?”

“Would it help?”

He just stared at her, a curious look in his eyes. “I’m never going to understand you, am I?” He said quietly, but, before Astra could respond, the Doctor had landed the TARDIS and was heading to the door. With a sigh, she followed him, squeezing out of the door amongst the boxes of the room they had taken them to.

“Where on Earth are we?” She asked, and he held a finger up to his lips. “Shush.”

Using the sonic screwdriver, he unlocked the door and opened it into a room of Red Berets. Astra’s eyes widened and they all stared at each other in silence for a moment, before the soldiers grabbed their weapons and pointed them at the pair of them. The Doctor just looked slightly amused, as Astra started to raise her hands.

Suddenly, a scream echoed throughout the building and the Doctor seemed to jump into action. Pushing through the soldiers he yelled out “Defence plan delta! Come on. Move! Move!” as he ran out of the room, the men following and falling into formation behind him. Astra just sighed and ran after them, adjusting her satchel, and wondering if she needed to invest in a gym membership to improve her cardio when she wasn’t with the Doctor. There seemed to be an awful lot of running.

The group had finally stopped when she caught up to them, but she saw them divide out and overheard the Doctor telling them where to go and lockdown the building. He was down on his knees next to a woman on the floor, and Astra rushed over and dropped down with them. As the sound of feet moved away, the lady looked at the Doctor and shook her head. “I swear it was dead.”

“Coma, shock, hibernation, anything.” The Doctor said, listing off other reasons. “What does it look like?”

There was a sound like something metal clattering and Astra jumped as the Doctor whirled around to look in that direction. “It’s still here.”

He turned back and looked at Astra. “You, stay with her.” He then got to his feet and walked back to the door where there was a solider standing outside. With a gesture, he beckoned him over and got him to stand by the two women. Astra reached out and took the ladies hand, who looked at her in surprise. With a calming smile she gently squeezed her fingers for comfort, and a shaky smile was rewarded to her.

The Doctor continued to creep over to where the sound of metal was, hearing it again. He dropped to his hands and knees and crawled around a cabinet. He froze, and Astra could have sworn she heard him say something, but then there was a squealing sound and something small came running out and past them. The soldier guarding them cocked his gun but the Doctor was running after the creature. “Don’t shoot!” he said, and then he was gone through the door.

Astra just sighed, before looking back to the woman. “I’m sorry, he’s always like that. He’ll be back soon. Never leaves me alone for long. What was your name?”

“Toshiko.” She said. “Toshiko Sato.”

“Well, it’s very nice to meet you Toshiko. I’m Astra.”

There was a sound of gun fire, and Astra squeezed her eyes shut. “Well, whatever it is, it’s dead now. Come on, I’m sure he’ll show up in a minute.”

Getting to her feet and holding out her hand to help up Toshiko, Astra waited at the door until the Doctor came back in, carrying the creature with an angry look upon his face. Laying it down on a table, Toshiko and Astra gathered around to take a look.

“But, it’s a pig?” Astra said, scooting close to the Doctor as she looked at it.

“Yup. A regular pig.” The Doctor replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I just assumed that’s what aliens look like, but you’re saying it’s an ordinary pig from Earth?” Toshiko asked.

“More like a mermaid. Victorian showmen used to draw the crowds by taking the skull of a cat, gluing it to a fish and calling it a mermaid.” He explained. “Now someone's taken a pig, opened up its brain, stuck bits on, then they've strapped it in that ship and made it dive bomb. It must've been terrified.” He paused, the fury almost radiating off of him. “They’ve taken this animal and turned it into a joke.”

Astra shuffled her feet, not liking the explanation one bit. Granted she hadn’t seen a lot of aliens yet, but, she had hopes that not all of them were as scary as the ones she had encounter. But, looking at this poor animal, it seemed like most of them were. Or maybe she just had bad luck and was only seeing the worst?

Toshiko started talking but the Doctor only frowned, until he turned quietly, tapping Astra on the arm to get her to follow. She followed him back to the TARDIS in silence, and continued to stay silent as he started up the engines and took them away.

“I’m sorry.” She said.

He finally looked up and at her then. “For what?”

“You had such big hopes that this was it; that this was the beginning of alien contact for Earth, but, it looks like it’s all a big hoax. I’m sorry you were disappointed.”

He just stared at her then. Didn’t come to hug her like her usual Doctor would, he just stared. “You know, I still haven’t made my mind up about you yet, Astra. I still don’t know what you want.”

“An adventure, I think.” She said with a shrug. “I’m not entirely sure myself.”

“You’re new, but, you’re still her. Still the same young woman who came charging into my TARDIS not too long ago.”

“She sounds like fun.”

He scoffed. “You have no idea.”

“For now, though, we need to figure this out, right?” She said, changing topic, not liking the way he was looking at her, like he was still judging her worth.

“Right. I’ll land and we can grab Rose, and figure this out.” He went back to the controls and the TARDIS shortly made her landing noise not long after.

The Doctor turned on a screen in at the console and was staring at it, while Astra went to leave to get Rose. She had almost reached the door when the blonde came in, however. As the noise of footsteps got close to the Doctor, he turned and saw her, before turning back to his monitor. “All right, so I lied. We went and had a look. But the whole crash landing’s a fake. I thought so, Astra thought so. It was just too perfect. I mean, hitting Big Ben. Come on, so I thought we’d go and have a look.”

Before he could keep going on in his explanation Rose cut in. “My Mum’s here.”

The Doctor froze and the TARDIS door creaked closed behind Astra. She turned to look and saw Mickey and Jackie entering. Jackie looked stunned, but Mickey did not look pleased. Nothing like the young man she remembered meeting at the very beginning of all of this.

“Oh that’s just what I need.” The Doctor said in a huff, before turning to Rose and shaking a finger at her. “Don’t you dare make this place domestic.”

“You ruined my life, Doctor.” Mickey said, and the man slowly turned around to face his accuser. “They thought she was dead. I was a murder suspect because of you.”

“You see what I mean?” The Doctor said, turning back to look at Rose who was trying to pointedly avoid his gaze. “Domestic.”

“I bet you don’t even remember my name.” Mickey continued as the Doctor went back to work. Rose looked on nervously and Jackie still looked stunned. No wonder she hadn’t been so shocked when they were in here with the Cybermen, Astra thought. She’s seen it all before. Nevertheless, Astra found herself slowly moving away from the group so that she wouldn’t be dragging into this.

“Ricky.” The Doctor said, turning around to face him again.

“It’s Mickey.” The man snarled back.

“No, it’s Ricky.” The Doctor said, putting on one of those smiles Astra was beginning to realise was trouble with this Doctor.

“I think I know my own name.” Mickey replied and Astra winced, knowing where this was going.

The Doctor did not disappoint. “You think you know your own name? How stupid are you?”

It seemed that Jackie had heard and seen enough, as she started to move back towards the door. “Mum, don’t!” Rose said, calling after her, but she had already left. “Don’t go anywhere.” She said, pointing at the Doctor before turning to Mickey and pointing at him. “Don’t start a fight!” She then looked at Astra as she made her way out to follow her mum. “Try to keep them under control.”

Then she was gone. But only for a split second as she came darting back through the door again, brushing past Astra and Mickey and heading to the Doctor, who was back to staring at his screen. “That was a real spaceship.” She said.

“Yep.” Astra responded, cutting in before the Doctor could get to it and joining the two hovering at the monitor.

“So it’s all a pack of lies? What is it, then? Are they invading?” Rose asked.

“Funny way to invade, putting the world on red alert.” Mickey had also come to join the trio and the Doctor turned to look at him, a tad impressed.

“Good point! So, what’re they up to?”

“And how do we find out?” Astra asked.

The Doctor paused for a moment, before pushing away from the console. He paused, momentarily, to look back. “Come on then, mechanic-to-be. Come learn something. At least you can draw pretty pictures if it doesn’t work out.”

Astra stuck out her tongue at the cheek, but then grinned and followed him down below, grabbing a part that he pointed out to her as he started chattering away about what he was going and why.

It didn’t take long for Mickey to come looking. “So, what are you two doing down there?”

The Doctor was on his back underneath one of the panels and the part Astra had grabbed earlier, while Astra was crouched next to him with a flashlight she had found in her satchel. “Ricky.” The Doctor said.

“Mickey.” Astra corrected him, giving him a nudge with her foot.

He rolled his eyes. “Ricky. If I was to tell you what I was going to the controls of my frankly magnificent time ship, would you even begin to understand?”

“I suppose not.” He said after a brief pause and the Doctor smiled with fake sweetness.

“Then shut it.”

“But you’re teaching her.” He accused, pointing at Astra, and the Doctor looked at her before looking back at him.

“She shows some intelligence and understanding of this ship, somehow, and will have an easier time learning without interruptions. Now shoo.”

With that dismissal the Doctor went back to his work. Astra exchanged a guilty glance with Mickey before looking back at the Doctor with concentration and Mickey left to go and chat to Rose.

“She’s a she, not a ship.” Astra muttered to him when Mickey was out of ear shot.

“Oh, and you know that how?” He said, flashing the sonic at the device he was trying to integrate.

“She told me.”

“Sure.” He said.

“You don’t believe me.” Astra said and the Doctor just looked at her pointedly. There was a spark, which Astra would always believe was the TARDIS telling him off, but the Doctor would always say was him finishing his project.

“Got it! Ha ha!” He said, pushing away and getting to his feet. Astra clambered to her own feet as he ran on past back to the console, and popped her small torch back into her satchel as she joined him and the others at the monitor again.

“Patched in the radar, looped it back twelve hours so we can follow the flight of that spaceship. Here we go. Hold on. Come on.” He gave the monitor a hit as it didn’t change and Astra discreetly gave the console a comforting pat in apology.

The screen flickered, and then started showing the trajectory of the spaceship. “That’s the spaceship on its way to Earth, see?” The Doctor said, pointing at the glowing white dot landing in the large sphere. “Except. Hold on. See?” The white dot then moved away from the sphere and went back to it. “The spaceship did a sling shot round the Earth before it landed.”

“What does that mean?” Rose asked.

“It means it came from Earth in the first place.” Astra responded, her brain catching up.

“Exactly.” The Doctor replied. “It went up and came back down. Whoever those aliens are, they haven’t just arrived, they’ve been here for a while. The question is, what have they been doing?”

“We could always check the tv? See if there is any more news that could let us know?” Rose suggested.

The Doctor made a sound of agreeance, before fiddling with a dial on the side and turning the monitor to pick up the broadcasted channels. He started flicking through them before Mickey leaned in between him and Rose. “How many channels do you get?”

“All the basic packages.” The Doctor replied, pulling away once they were on a news channel.

“You get sports channels?” Mickey asked, seeming almost excited.

“Yes, I get the football. Hold on, I know that lot.” The Doctor said, pointing to the screen, as people were shown in military uniform walking through a door.

“Me too.” Astra chimed in when she got a good look at the badges. “That’s UNIT.”

“Unit?” Rose asked.

“UNIT.” The Doctor said. “United Nations Intelligence Taskforce. Good people. How do you know them?” He looked at Astra.

“We had a run in last time I was with you.” She said.

“How do you know them?” Rose asked, looking at the Doctor, but it was Mickey who answered.

“’Cos he used to work for them. Oh yeah, don’t think I sat on my backside for twelve months, Doctor. I read up on you, and the small information that there was on Astra. You look deep enough on the Internet or in the history books and there are their names, followed by a list of the dead.”

Astra paled as the Doctor put on his sarcastic smile again. “That’s nice. Good boy, Ricky.”

“If you know them, why don’t you go and help?” Rose asked, steering the conversation back towards UNIT.

“They wouldn’t recognise me.” The Doctor said, taking a side glance at Astra who still looked stunned at the news Mickey had given them. “I’ve changed a lot since the old days.” He moved around the console then, twirling dials and pulling leavers. “Besides, the world’s on a knife-edge. There are aliens out there and fake aliens. We want to keep this alien out of the mix. I’m going undercover. And, er, I’d better keep the TARDIS out of sight. Ricky, you’ve got a car. You can do some driving.” He started walking towards the door then. Rose turned to follow and caught Astras hand in her own, pulling the bluehaired girl with her, as she still seemed lost in thought.

“Where to?” Mickey asked as he followed behind the trio.

“The roads are clearing. Let’s go have a look at that spaceship.” The Doctor replied, opening the door and leaving the TARDIS.

They walked out and right into a light being shone down by a helicopter. “Do not move!” A voice called from the helicopter above them, and the sound of sirens could be heard. “Step away from the box and raise your hands above your heads.”

Police cars and Saxon armoured personnel carriers surrounded them, with personnel jumping out to fill in the gaps. Rose held onto Astra’s hand tighter, and the older girl just squeezed back reassuringly, the light and noise shaking her out of trance she had seemed to be in before. Mickey, however, didn’t seem to get the memo and suddenly broke out in a run, causing soldiers to follow after him and just leave the three of them standing in the light.

“Rose!”

They turned to see Jackie running towards them, but she was caught up by a solider and held away. “Rose!” She yelled again, but the blonde tried not to look at her to avoid the guilt that would come with it.

“Raise your hands above your head.” The voice from the helicopter repeated. “You are under arrest.”

Astra let go of Roses’ hand and slowly raised her hands up, nudging the blonde to do the same. The Doctor grinned as he raised his. “Take me to your leader.” He said and, if her hands weren’t up in the air, Astra swore she would have smacked him for that. Or her forehead. Something.

A police officer came forth and waved the three of them over to a car and held open the door, indicating for them to get in. They clambered into the back and Rose looked around as the car started to move. “This is a bit posh. If I knew it was going to like this, being arrested, I would have done it years ago.”

“We’re not being arrested, we’re being escorted.” The Doctor replied.

“Where to?” Astra asked, trying to look over Rose to look out the window. She really didn’t like being in the middle.

“Where do you think? Downing Street.” The Doctor answered with a laugh.

The two girls looked at him then. “You’re kidding.” Rose said and he just grinned and continued to laugh.

“I’m not.”

“10 Downing Street?” Astra confirmed.

“That’s the one.”

Rose started giggling then. “Oh, my God. I’m going to 10 Downing Street?” The Doctor nodded. “How come?”

“I hate to say it, but Mickey was right. Over the years I've visited this planet a lot of times, and I've been, er, noticed.” He responded.

“Now they need you?” Rose asked, and Astra was content to let them work this out between them, as she sunk back into her seat and started rummaging around in her satchel for something to cover up her hair.

“Like it said on the news. They’re gathering experts in alien knowledge. And who’s the biggest expert of the lot?”

The Doctor grinned at the two of them and Astra rolled her eyes, knowing where this was going. Rose seemed to want to string him a long a bit though. “Astra?”

“Not yet, she’s not.” The Doctor replied.

“Gee, thanks.” Astra muttered, finding a hair tie and starting to plait her hair.

“Patrick Moore?” Rose tried again, trying to hide her smile.

The Doctor started to look offended. “Apart from him.”

“Oh don’t you just love it?” Rose said, grinning now, unable to hide her teasing further and the Doctor’s smile appeared back.

“I’m telling you. Lloyd George, he used to drink me under the table. Who’s the Prime Minister now?”

“How should I know? I missed a year.” Rose responded.

“Tony Blair.” Astra answered, finishing off her plait and twisting the braid into a bun, securing it to her head with clips.

“What are you doing to your hair?” Rose asked, finally taking note.

“Getting it out the way so it’s less noticeable. They may know that they have him, but they don’t need to know they have me. Nor does the news. And, as much as I love the blue, it gives me away a bit.” She responded, tucking the strays away and wishing she had grabbed a hooded sweater rather than her jacket. “I don’t really want the camera teams to see me.”

“Cameras?” Rose asked.

Astra just looked at her. “Of course. Remember the news we were watching before? Well, where do you think they were?”

Rose let out a little squeak before running her fingers through her own hair and starting to fuss. The Doctor just rolled his eyes.

The car soon pulled up outside 10 Downing Street and, as Astra had said, there were cameras everywhere. The Doctor leapt out of the car and started waving, while Rose climbed out with more dignity and just stood to take it in.

“Oh, my God.” Astra heard her say, as she climbed out of the car behind Rose. Gently taking her arm, Astra led Rose out of the street and inside, keeping her face down and trying to stay away from the cameras. It wouldn’t do for them to get a good shot of her face if her parents and past self were watching right now. She didn’t remember seeing anything incriminating, but that wasn’t to say that nothing did happen.

Once they were inside, a man closed the door behind them, and Astra let out the breath she didn’t realise she was holding. Letting go of Rose, she finally allowed herself to relax a bit and look around. When was she ever going to get the chance again to look inside 10 Downing Street?

There were MPs and UNIT agents and so many people in uniform, was the first impression she had. The marble and wood was nice though, giving a very posh air to the place. Which, she supposed it deserved. A man came out of one of the doors. “Ladies and gentlemen, can we convene? Quick as we can, please. It’s this way on the right, and can I remind you ID cards are to be worn at all times.”

He came over and handed an ID card to the Doctor then, as other officials filtered past them into the room the man had been indicating to. “Here’s your ID card. I’m sorry, your companions don’t have clearance.” His gaze lingered a bit on Astra, as if something was trying to click, but she avoided his stare in the hopes of making it more difficult for her to be recognised.

“I don’t go anywhere without them.” The Doctor said, putting his ID card around his neck.

“You’re the code nine, not them. I’m sorry, Doctor.” He seemed to hesitate for a moment. “It is the Doctor, isn’t it? They’ll have to stay outside.”

“They’re staying with me.” The Doctor said, placing a hand on Roses’ shoulder looking at both of them, before looking at the gentleman.

“Look, even I don’t have clearance to go in there. I can’t let them in and that’s a fact.”

Astra had become distracted then, by the woman coming up behind the gentlemen speaking to them. She seemed so ordinary, but something sang out in her mind that this person was important. “It’s alright.” She said, tearing her gaze away from the woman and looking at the Doctor. “You go, I’ll take care of Rose. We’ll wait out here.”

“Excuse me.” The lady said, and her voice was ringing bells in Astras’ head. “Are you the Doctor?”

“Sure.” The Doctor replied while the man just sighed.

“Not now. We’re busy. Can’t you just go home?”

“I just need a word in private.” The woman said. Rose and the Doctor were muttering behind her, but Astras full attention was on this conversation.

“You haven’t got clearance. Now leave it.”

The Doctor then left and went into the room, and Astra gave him a distracted wave. The gentleman turned to face them then, ignoring the woman. “I’m going to have to leave you both with security.” He placed a hand on Roses’ arm to lead them away, when the woman stepped in again.

“It’s all right. I’ll look after them. Let me be of some use.” She gestured to the two of them then, to follow her and Astra took Roses’ arm so that she would follow. “Walk with me. Just keep walking.” She said, and she led them both out of the room and into the entrance hall. “That’s right. Don’t look round.” From her pocked she pulled out an ID card and Astra finally clicked on the recognition when she said her name. “Harriet Jones, MP Flydale North.”

They kept walking, but Astra felt herself grin a little. The three of them stopped and Harriet turned to look at the two girls. “This friend of yours, he’s an expert, is that right? He knows about aliens?” her voice started to shake.

“That’s right.” Astra said soothingly, letting go of Rose and putting a hand on the older woman’s arm. “Why do you want to know?”

Suddenly Harriet broke down into tears and Astra pulled her into a hug, as Rose moved to rub a hand over her arm soothingly. When Harriet calmed down, she led the two girls through the building to the cabinet room and pulled something out of the closet, laying it on the table.

Rose made a face, and Astra had to as well. It looked like a human, but made of rubber. “These aliens, they turned the body into a suit. A disguise for the thing inside!” Harriet’s hands came back up to her mouth as he voice started to hitch again.

Astra moved so that she put an arm around the woman in comfort once more. “It’s all right. We believe you.”

“It’s, it’s alien.” Rose said looking down at it and then to around the room. “They must have some serious technology behind this. If we could find it, we could use it.” She moved away and started rummaging around the room. “Astra, I don’t suppose you would kn – eek!”

Rose opened a door to another closet and a body of a man in a suit fell out and crumpled to the floor before her. Rose quickly moved around and kneeled down beside the body, as Astra and Harriet rushed over. “Oh, my God. Is that the – “

Rose was cut off as the gentleman from before entered the room. “Harriet, for God’s sake. This has gone beyond a joke. You cannot just wander.” He paused as he reached the three of them and looked down at the body of the man on the floor. “Oh, my God. That’s the Prime Minister!”

“Oh.” A feminine voice came from the door and the four of them looked on, to see a woman hidden in shadows. “Has someone been naughty?” She came into the room and closed the door behind her.

A bad feeling came over Astra as she stared at the woman before them. Something about her just seemed wrong, and she was learning to trust her instincts.

“That’s not possible.” The gentleman said, still reeling over the dead Prime Minister. “He left this afternoon.” He looked at the new woman, who was still standing by the door. “The Prime Minister left Downing Street. He was driven away!”

“And who told you that, hmm?” The woman said, walking towards them. She let her bag fall on the floor. “Me.” She said it with such delight that Astra shuddered and reached for Rose and Harriet, to keep them close.

The strange woman reached a hand up to her forehead and ran it through the hair there, before grabbing what seemed to be a zip and pulling it across. A garish light appeared as the womans hands reached up to the seam and started to pull down the face, giving it the impression of melting. As it inched further down, it revealed another head, and alien head, and as she continued to move the human bodysuit, for that what it seemed it was, further down, a larger body, with hands that ended in three long, sharp fingers, appeared. She seemed to flex her fingers in delight.

Stepping out of the bodysuit, the green alien was around 8 feet tall, with a large body, sharp fingers, and a small baby, like face with large, black eyes. She made a growling noise before lunging and grabbing the gentleman with them, and hoisting him into the air with ease and pinning him against the wall.

Astra took a step back, bring the other two women with her, as they watched on in horror as she pinned him high up on the wall by the throat, still cackling with delight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the catch up!  
> It's a long one again, so, please forgive the few days delay!  
> We will return to our normal 2 week updating schedule from here.  
> I hope you enjoyed! :)


	10. The Slitheen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Right then. Question time.” The Doctor said. “Who exactly are the Slitheen?”
> 
> Astra blinked. Well, she supposed the aliens had to have a name. She couldn’t keep calling them ‘aliens’.

Astra watched, horrified, as the man before them struggled in the grip of the alien. Her eyes darted around to try and see anything that could help them escape but she was coming up with nothing. Frustrated at her lack of knowledge she looked back at the creature and tried to decide if it would be foolish or brave to charge it and see what happened. However, it seemed that this wasn’t needed as suddenly electricity burst forth from the alien’s chest and started to attack it, causing her to drop the man. Unfortunately, he seemed to drop in what looked like an awkward angle, and Astra swallowed as she debated dead or unconscious.

Thankfully Rose wasn’t as distracted, or perturbed, as Astra was, and she grabbed both hers and Harriets’ hands – dragging them past the alien and out of the cabinet room, the screaming squeals from the alien following them. Not stopping to close the door behind them, they kept running, hands clasped, until Harriet called out. “No wait!”

Letting go of Roses’ hand, Harriet moved to stop to two younger girls. “They’re still in there. The emergency protocols. We need them.” She then turned and started running back the way that they had come from. Exchanging exasperated looks, Rose and Astra turned to follow her. They had only rounded on corner, however, before they came face-to-face with the alien again, her arms in the air, claws looming. Turning quickly, the three ran back out the corridor the way they came and blindly chose a direction, opening and closing doors to put as much distance as possible between them and the alien.

As they ran down a corridor, they came to a door that was locked. Rose started to shake at it, but Astra was distracted by a dinging sound behind them. Turning, she saw the Doctor standing in the lift with a smile on his face. “Hello.” He said, though she wasn’t sure if it was aimed to them or the alien. As he turned his sonic screwdriver to the lift dials, Astra grabbed at Rose and Harriet and moved them away from the locked door to another open door at the side – they would just have to find something else. Thankfully, the Doctor’s stunt seemed to have distracted the alien momentarily.

From the room they entered, they went into another one which was lavishly furnished. There was another door there, but, it wouldn’t budge.

“Hide!” Rose said to them, as she quickly moved behind a desk. Harriet moved behind a screen and Astra snuck in behind the curtains, hoping her shoes would blend in enough to not give her away. This was not the smartest, or safest, plan in the world, but, it was all they had.

Though she didn’t hear the door that they had shut behind them open, she did hear the slightly terrifying noise of the alien’s cackling as she entered the room. “Oh, such fun.” She said, and Astra closed her eyes tightly, trying to control her pounding heart and the fear that jolted through her. “Little human, children, where are you?”

Hearing the sound of movement, however, Astra opened her eyes and made herself peer around the curtain the best she could, while still being covered. “Sweet little humeykins, come to me.” The alien continued to talk as she wondered. It was getting close to Rose and, catching Roses’ eye, Astra made a nod of when the alien was looking in the other direction so that the other girl could join her, on the other side of the curtain. “Let me kiss you better. Kiss you with my big, green lips.”

The two girls couldn’t see Harriet as well, but they both stared at each other, the fear in the other’s eyes playing off of their own, as the alien kept moving. There were other footsteps coming, and Astra peered back around to see what was happening. “My brothers.” The alien said, as two others walked through the door.

“Happy hunting?” Asked one, moving to the other side of the room. Their alien, the female, stood closer to the screen and Astra feared for Harriet.

“It’s wonderful.” She said. “The more you prolong it, the more they stink.”

“Sweat and fear.” Brother two said and Astra could see Harriet move slightly, her mouth dropping open at the realisation. They didn’t stand a chance.

“I can smell an old girl.” The first one said. “Stale bird and brittle bones.”

“And two ripe youngsters.” The female started moving, walking past where Harriet was hiding, slowly making her way to the back of the room where Rose and Astra were hiding. “All hormones and adrenalin.  Fresh enough to bend before they snap.” With that she pulled back the curtain that Rose was behind and the young girl screamed. Astra darted out from behind her side of the curtain to stand in front of Rose protectively and Harriet dashed out from behind the screen.

“No!” Harriet yelled, holding her arms in the air and shaking them. “Take me first! Take me!” All three aliens turned to look at the woman and Astra reached to grab Roses’ hand, ready to make a dash for it. The door burst open then and the Doctor burst in, brandishing a fire hydrant. Aiming it at the aliens, he said “out, with me!” before spraying them.

Rose and Astra exchanged glances and both pulled on the curtain behind them, bringing it down on the female alien before running to the Doctor, meeting Harriet there.

“Who the hell are you?” The Doctor asked, looking at Harriet confused.

“Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North.” Harriet responded, not taking her eyes off of the aliens.

“Nice to meet you.” The Doctor said, turning his attention back to the three before them.

“Likewise.” She said and he turned the fire hydrant on them again. It ran out faster than planned, however, and then he was pushing them towards and out of the door, a large grin on his face as he closed the door behind them.

“We need to head to the Cabinet Room.” The Doctor said, as the three of them ran through the corridor.

“The Emergency Protocols are in there.” Harriet said. “They give instructions for aliens.”

“Harriet Jones, I like you.” The Doctor replied.

“And I like you too.” Harriet replied, as the all followed the man. Astra chanced a look behind them and saw the three aliens charging them down. Back through the corridors they weaved until they were back inside the cabinet room. Astra hadn’t thought that 10 Downing Street was as big as this, but, when you were running from aliens trying to kill you, she supposed everything must feel huge.

They paused at the door while the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to get them inside the Cabinet Room. Once inside, Harriet, Rose, and Astra all moved to close other doors as entrances, and the Doctor picked up a decanter from the table, moving to stand in front of the doorway the aliens were advancing from.

Holding it up, he placed his sonic screwdriver next to it, resonating it slightly. Harriet picked up the briefcase with the Emergency Protocols and held them close to her. “Once more move and my sonic device will triplicate the flammability of this alcohol.” The Doctor said, causing the aliens to hault at the doorway. “Whoof, we all go up. So back off.”

The aliens all took a step back, and Astra felt the others in the room with her relax a little.

“Right then. Question time.” The Doctor said. “Who exactly are the Slitheen?”

Astra blinked. Well, she supposed the aliens had to have a name. She couldn’t keep calling them ‘aliens’.

“They’re aliens.” Harriet said quickly and Rose, Astra, and the Doctor all turned to look at her in a manor of shock, confusion and sarcasm.

“Yes, I got that, thanks” The Doctor responded, before turning his attention back to the Slitheen.

“Who are you, if not human?” One of them asked in reply.

“Who’s not human?” Harriet asked.

“He’s not human.” Astra responded.

“He’s not human?”

“Can I have a bit of hush?” The Doctor turned around the stare at them.

“Sorry.” Harriet whispered.

“So, what’s the plan?” The Doctor asked, turning back to their present company.

“But he’s got a Northern accent.” Harriet said, not seeming to be able to wrap her head around it.

This time is was Rose who answered. “Lots of planets have a north.”

The Doctor tiled his head back. “I said hush.” He looked back at the Slitheen. “Come on.” He held up the decanter as emphasis. “You’ve got a spaceship hidden in the North Sea. It’s transmitting a signal. You’ve murdered your way to the top of the government. What for, invasion?”

“Why would we invade this God-forsaken rock?” One of them replied.

“Then something’s brought the Slitheen race here. What is it?”

“The Slitheen race?” The same one responded.

The other brother continued. “Slitheen is not our species. Slitheen is our surname. Jocrassa Fel Fotch Pasameer-Day-Slitheen at your service.”

“So you’re a family?” The Doctor asked.

“A family business.” Jocrassa responded.

“Then you’re out to make a profit? How can you do that on a God-forsaken rock?” Astra could almost see the Doctors thoughts as he listened and questioned and processed.

There was a moment of silence before the other Slitheen brother spoke. “Aaahhh, excuse me? Your device will do what? Triplicate the flammability?”

“Is that what I said?” The Doctor replied.

“You’re making it up.” He accused.

“Ah, well. Nice try.” He said, then handed the decanter over his right shoulder. “Harriet, have a drink. I think you’re gonna need it.”

“You pass it to the left first.” She responded.

“Sorry.” He said, then swapped over and handed it to his left, right to Astra, who took it from him.

“Thanks.” She said, unsure what to do with it now.

“Now we can end this hunt with a slaughter.” The brother said again, raising up his hands and wiggling his fingers menacingly.

The Doctor shifted, and folded his arms, but stood his ground. “Don’t you think we should run?” Rose asked, and Astra was inclined to agree with her. As was Harriet, given the sound that she made.

Instead, the Doctor started to talk as the Slitheen took a step forward. “Fascinating history, Downing Street. Two thousand years ago, this was marsh land. 1730, it was occupied by a Mister Chicken. He was a nice man. 1796, this was the Cabinet Room. If the Cabinet's in session and in danger, these are about the four most safest walls in the whole of Great Britain. End of lesson.” With that, he reached to his right and lifted a small panel by the door, and pressed the button behind it. Metal shutters clanged down on all of the windows, before sealing the doorway in front of them, separating them from the Slitheen.

The Doctor turned to smile at the three women. “Installed in 1991. Three inches of steel lining every single wall. They’ll never get in.”

They looked around. “And how do we get out?” Rose voiced the question that was appearing on their minds.

The Doctor just smiled, looked around, and then nodded. “Ah.” He then looked down, a tad sheepish, and Astra just ran a hand through her hair in exasperation. Moving then, she placed the decanter back on the table, also removing her satchel from across her body, putting it down on the table as well as it seemed that they weren’t going to be going anywhere anytime soon.

The Doctor moved over to where the two bodies were on the floor. “Come help me move them. If we are going to use this space, we don’t want to be staring at this lot.”

Astra came to help him, while Harriet sat down and started going through the files. Rose started to search the room for anything useful. First, the pair of them picked up the ex Prime Minister and moved him into the store room before they went out for the other.

This was the person Astra felt the worst about. As they picked him up and took him to the store room as well, she had to know. “What was his name?” She asked.

The Doctor gave her a clueless look but Harriet responded. “Who?”

“This one. The secretary. The one who jumped in front of us to save us.”

Harriet moved over to look at them laying him down in the store room. “I don’t know.” She looked shocked by this fact. “I talked to him. I brought him a cup of coffee. I never asked his name.” She went back to her desk and the Doctor got up as well, to follow her. Astra moved the man’s hands so that they were laying nicely, then reached up to soothe out his hair.

“I’m sorry.” She murmured, before getting up and joining the others. The Doctor was already on the other side of the room.

“What have we got? Any terminals, anything?” He asked, pointing his sonic screwdriver at one of the closed off doors.

“No.” Rose asked, going through a drawer. “This place is antique.” She turned to look at him. “What I don’t get is, when they killed the Prime Minister, why didn’t they use him as a disguise?”

“He’s too slim.” The Doctor said, moving on to the next barricade and scanning it. Rose followed him but Astra took a seat at the table next to Harriet and pulled out her sketchbook, drawing the creatures that they had seen. “They’re big old beasts. They need to fit inside big humans.”

“But the Slitheen are about eight feet. How do they fit inside?” Rose asked.

“That’s the device around their necks.” The Doctor explained as he moved around the room. “Compression field. Literally shrinks then down a bit. That’s why there’s all that gas. It’s a big exchange.”

“Wish I had a compression field. I could fit a size smaller.” Rose said, looking at Astra with a grin.

The other girl smiled but Harriet frowned at them. “Excuse me, people are dead! This is not the time for making jokes.”

“Sorry.” Rose said. “You get used to this stuff when you’re friends with them.” She pointed between the Doctor and Astra, and Astra raised an eyebrow before going back to her drawing.

“Well that’s a strange friendship.” The older woman muttered.

“Harriet Jones.” The Doctor said suddenly, coming to stop behind the woman. “I’ve heard that name before. Harriet Jones. You’re not famous for anything, are you?”

Astra smiled to herself while Harriet scoffed. “Oh, hardly.”

“Rings a bell. Harriet Jones?” The Doctor had a faraway look in his eye as he mulled it over and Astra stayed quiet. He’d figure it out eventually.

“Lifelong backbencher I’m afraid,” Harriet responded, “and a fat lot of use I’m being now. The Protocols are redundant. They list the people who could help and they’re all dead downstairs.”

“Hasn’t it got, like, defence codes and things?” Rose asked, coming towards Harriet. “Couldn’t we just launch a nuclear bomb at them?”

Harriet just looked at her. “You’re a very violent young women.”

Astra snickered while Rose looked almost scandalised. “I’m serious. We could.”

“Well there’s nothing like that in here.” Harriet replied. Nuclear strikes do need a release code, yes, but it’s kept secret by the United Nations.”

The comforting sound of the Doctor’s sonic stopped, and he turned from examining the fireplace to the two women with the Defence Protocols, leaning against the chair that Astra was sitting in. “Say that again.”

Harriet looked at him. “What, about the codes?”

“Anything. All of it.” He said.

Harriet took a breath. “Well, the British Isles can’t gain access to atomic weapons without a Special Resolution from the UN.”

Rose scoffed. “Like that’s ever stopped them.”

“Exactly, given our past record.” Harriet replied, before putting her hands to her chest. “And I voted against that, thank you very much. The codes have been taken out of the government’s hands and given to the UN.” She looked over at the Doctor, who had both hands on the back of Astra’s chair and was frowning, staring out ahead as he mulled things over. “Is it important?”

“Everything’s important.” The Doctor replied.

“If we only knew what the Slitheen wanted.” Harriet said, shaking her head lightly. “Listen to me. I’m saying Slitheen as if its normal.”

“What do they want, though?” Rose asked, copying the Doctor’s posture on the chair on the other side of Harriet.

“Well,” The Doctor said, moving away from them and pacing around to the other side of the table, “it’s just one family, so it’s not an invasion. They don’t want Slitheen World. They’re out to make money. That means they want to use something. Something here on Earth. Some kind of asset.”

“Like what?” Harriet asked. “Gold? Oil? Water?” she threw out some ideas.

The Doctor smiled. “You’re very good at this.”

Harriet smiled back but looked a bit sheepish. “Thank you.”

He looked at her again. “Harriet Jones. Why do I know that name?” He looked down at Astra, to see a smile on her face. “You know it, I can see it. Which means it’s something.”

“You’ll figure it out. Come take a look at this.” She said, waving him over to take a look at the drawing of the Slitheen she was working on. He looked stunned as he picked up the book and stared at the images.

Roses phone beeped then and she went to grab it, “Oh, that’s me.”

“But we’re sealed off.” Harriet said. “How did you get a signal?”

Rose pulled it from her pocket, wandering away for a bit of privacy. “He zapped it. Super phone.”

Harriet looked excited as she turned to the Doctor and Astra. “So we can phone for help. You must have contacts.”

“Dead downstairs, yeah.” He said, still looking at the drawing. “This is very good, Astra.”

“Thanks.” She said, with a smile. “My contact is him, by the way.” She answered Harriet’s question, jerking her head towards the Doctor.

“It’s Mickey.” Rose said, staring at her phone.

“Oh, tell your stupid boyfriend we’re busy.” The Doctor said, looking slightly exasperated.

“Yeah, he’s not so stupid after all.” She said, coming over to him and handing him her phone. There was a picture of the Slitheen on it.

The Doctor just looked at her, and then put Astra’s sketch book down on the table, pushing it towards her. “Tell him he’s about 10 minutes too late.”

Looking at the page before her, Rose saw that Astra had drawn one of the Slitheen in detail and, while it didn’t have colour, and while the digital image Mickey had sent had a few more details, all of the basics and necessities were there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg guys. I am so sorry. Things kind of hit the fan? And life has been ridiculous.
> 
> This isn't my normal chapter length, but, I hope it's enough for now! I'll try and finish this episode for you soon! Then we will be in to Eleven!


	11. World War Three?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is she safe?” Jackie asked again, and the two just stared at each other, a silent conversation passing between them. An understanding that Rose couldn’t decipher when she looked at them. “Will she always be safe? Can you promise me that?”
> 
> The Doctor broke contact to look at Rose, and Astra followed his gaze, as the other girl started back at them, uncertainty showing in her eyes for the first time. But Astra couldn’t erase her knowledge of what would happen and, while she didn’t know how the three of them had come together, or what had happened in that time, the look in the Doctor’s eyes told her that Rose had already been in danger.

“I say, that’s very well done.” Harriet said, peering over it and Astra flushed.

“Thanks. But Mickey’s photo is good too! Photos are better than drawings.” She responded, waving it off.

“Still late.” The Doctor said, tossing the phone back to Rose. “Call him anyway, I think we can use him.”

“Use him? How?” Rose asked, dialling anyway and bringing the phone up to her ear.

“If he’s got access to a computer and the internet, then we can learn a bit more.” He replied, but Rose was pulling away as Mickey answered the phone and they could hear him chatting in the background.

“Is she alright though?” Rose asked, and Astra turned to look at the blonde while the Doctor stalked over to her. “Don’t put her on, just tell me.”

The Doctor pulled the phone out of Roses’ hand and put it to his ear. “Is that Ricky? Don’t talk, just shut up and go to your computer.”

There was a break, while the Doctor paced, before he spoke again. “Mickey the idiot, I might just choke before I finish this sentence, but, er, I need you.”

There was a pause again, while Astra could hear mumbling. “Don’t gloat.” The Doctor chided. “Just go to your computer and go to the UNIT website. Tell me when you’re there.”

Astra exchanged a glance with Harriet before getting up and walking over to where the Doctor and Rose were. Leaning in close, she could just about hear what was happening on the other side of the phone.

The Doctor gave her a look before almost sighing in defeat and moving to plug the phone into the conference phone speaker on the table, so that they could all be involved. Something came out of the phone as the Doctor was plugging it in. “Say again.” He asked.

“ _It’s asking for a password._ ” Mickey’s voice came out of the speaker and Astra smiled, as she settled in still next to the time travelling duo. Harriet had decided that they needed a drink, and so was occupying herself pouring them glasses.

“Buffalo. Two F’s, one L.” The Doctor said, and Astra filed that information away for later.

“So, what’s that website?” Jackie could be heard to say.

“ _All the secret information known to mankind._ ” Mickey responded and Astra could hear the Doctor scoff quietly. “ _See, they’ve known about aliens for years, they just kept us in the dark._ ”

“Mickey, you were born in the dark.” The Doctor said and Astra nudged him and Rose sighed.

“Oh, leave him alone.”

“ _Thank you._ ” Mickey responded. “ _Password again._ ”

“Just repeat it every time.”

The Doctor moved then, “Big Ben – why did the Slitheen go and hit Big Ben?”

Harriet appeared beside Rose and Astra and handed them both a drink of the port from the decanter. The two girls took it gratefully as the older woman took the third one she was balancing over to the Doctor. “You said to gather the experts, to kill them.”

The two girls followed, so that the four of them were gathered together as the Doctor took the drink offered to him and held it. “That lot would’ve gathered for a weather balloon. You don’t need to crash land in the middle of London.”

“The Slitheen are hiding.” Rose said. “But then they put the entire planet on Red alert. What would they do that for?”

“ _Oh, listen to her._ ” Jackie’s voice came out of the speaker box and Rose turned back towards it, as Astra took a sip of her drink, humming contentedly – it was quite good.

“Well, at least I’m trying.” Rose responded back to her mother.

“ _Well, I’ve got a question, if you don’t mind._ ” Jackie said, almost hostile in her tone. “ _Since that pair walked into our lives, I have been attacked in the streets. I have had creature from the pits of hell in my own living room, and my daughter disappear off the face of the Earth._ ”

Rose had moved so that she was in front of the speaker and had placed her drink down on the table, leaning against one of the chairs with a sigh. Harriet had picked up her own drink and the Doctor had come to settle next to Astra as they listened to the rant.

“I told you what happened.” Rose answered.

“ _I’m talking to them._ ” Jackie said, and the Doctor exchanged a glance with Astra. “ _’Cos I’ve seen this life of theirs, and maybe you both get off on it, and maybe you think you’re all clever and smart, but you tell me. Just answer me this. Is my daughter safe?_ ”

“I’m fine.” Rose said, but as the blonde was shaking her head towards the speaker, Astra was looking at the Doctor and his solemn face. She leaned up against him gently, for comfort, and his eyes turned to look at hers.

“ _Is she safe?_ ” Jackie asked again, and the two just stared at each other, a silent conversation passing between them. An understanding that Rose couldn’t decipher when she looked at them. “ _Will she always be safe? Can you promise me that?_ ”

The Doctor broke contact to look at Rose, and Astra followed his gaze, as the other girl started back at them, uncertainty showing in her eyes for the first time. But Astra couldn’t erase her knowledge of what would happen and, while she didn’t know how the three of them had come together, or what had happened in that time, the look in the Doctor’s eyes told her that Rose had already been in danger. A danger she hadn’t told her mother about.

“ _Well, what’s the answer?_ ”

Astra swallowed. “Jackie,” she started. “I – “

“ _We’re in._ ” Mickey’s voice came over the speaker and suddenly, the moment was gone.

The Doctor jumped into action, his presence leaving Astras’ side as he darted over to the table, placing his palms down and leaning towards the speaker, as if it could show him what Mickey was seeing. “Now then, on the left at the top, there’s a tab, an icon. Little concentric circles. Click on that.”

There was silence as Mickey followed the instructions and Astra joined the others, sipping again at the port that Harriet had handed to her, thankful for the distraction.

“ _What is it?_ ” As well as Mickey’s voice, a sound was making its way through the speaker as well.

“The Slitheen have got a spaceship in the North Sea and it’s transmitting that signal.” The Doctor explained. “Now hush, let me work out what its saying.”

“It’s some sort of message.” The Doctor said, after listening for a moment.

“What does it say?” Astra asked.

“Don’t know. It’s on a loop, keeps repeating.”

A buzzing noise came through the speaker and the Doctor almost growled out “Hush!”

“ _That’s not me._ ” Mickey said. “ _Go and see who that is._ ” He was presumably talking to Jackie with that. The conversation between them became muffle, as Mickey likely put the phone down so he could talk to Jackie. The signal was still coming through, however.

The Doctor just looked at the speaker. “It’s beaming out into space, who’s it for?”

The girls just exchanged glances as the Doctor focused.

“ _They’ve found us._ ” Mickey said, and Astra watched Roses’ face pale. She reached out a hand and placed it on the girls shoulder for support.

“Mickey, I need that signal.” The Doctor said.

“Never mind the signal, get out!” Rose said, cutting in over the Doctor. “Mum, just get out! Get out!”

“ _We can’t. It’s by the front door._ ” Mickey said. There was a moment of silence and then he spoke against. “ _Oh, my God, it’s unmasking. It’s going to kill us._ ”

“There’s got to be some way of stopping them!” Harriet said with an outcry and Astra jumped, almost forgetting that the woman was there. She had pinned the two with a glare. “You two are supposed to be the experts, think of something!”

“I’m trying!” The Doctor replied stalking away to the other end of the table and Astra just looked away, ashamed. She couldn’t help them, she didn’t know enough to.

“ _I’ll take it on, Jackie._ ” Mickey’s voice came through the speaker and Astra kept her head turned. “ _You just run. Don’t look back. Just run._ ”

The sound of wood breaking came through the speakers and Astra pulled away as Rose looked to the Doctor in desperation. “That’s my mother.”

“Right!” The Doctor said suddenly, moving again. “If we’re going to find their weakness, we need to find out where they’re from. Which planet.” He grabbed Astra by the arm and gave her a small shake to bring her focus to him. “I know you’re new, I know you don’t know much, but I need you. You and your ability to pick up on things. You’re an artist, Astra, you notice details. So, stay with us. We can save them.”

Blue clashed with brown as she held his gaze before nodding. He let go of her then and continued to move and start talking again, making his way to the head of the table where the other three gathered around. “So, judging by their basic shape, that narrows it down to five thousand planets within travelling distance. What else do we know about the? Information!”

“They’re green.” Rose said hastily.

“Yes, narrows it down.” The Doctor replies.

“Good sense of smell.” Rose said again.

“Narrows it down.”

“They can smell adrenalin.” Astra said, remembering the words from when they were trapped in the room.

“Narrows it down.”

“The pig technology!” Harriet said, pointing.

The Doctor gave her a quick look. “Narrows it down.”

“The spaceship in the Thames, you said slipstream engine?” Rose said, the unfamiliar word causing her to stumble a little.

“Narrows it down.”

“ _It’s getting in!_ ”

“They hunt like it’s a ritual.” Astra threw out, as Rose gave the speaker a terrified look.

“Narrows it down.”

“Wait a minute.” Harriet said, claiming focus from the Doctor. “Did you notice? When they fart, if you’ll pardon the word, it doesn’t just smell like a fart, if you’ll pardon the word, it’s something else. What is it? It’s more like, um,”

“Bad breath!” Rose shouted.

“That’s it!” Harriet replied and Astra nodded in agreement.

“Calcium decay!” The Doctor said with a grin. “Now, that narrows it down!”

“We’re getting there, Mum!” Rose said towards the speaker.

“ _Too late!_ ” Micky said, and a roar could be heard in the background.

The Doctor moved again, as he was running it over in his mind. “Calcium phosphate. Organic calcium. Creatures made out of living calcium. What else? What else? Hyphenated surname. Yes! That narrows it down to one planet. Raxacoricofallapatorius!” His eyes were bright as he came to his conclusion and, in this moment, Astra could see the similarities between this man, and the man she knew as the Doctor.

“ _Oh, yeah, great. We could write ‘em a letter._ ” Mickey’s voice cut through the room and the Doctor switched quickly back into serious mode.

“Get into the kitchen.” He said, moving back over to the speaker. There was the sound of shuffling and a small scream from Jackie.

“ _My God, it’s going to rip us apart!_ ” She squealed and the sound of something banging against a door came through the speakers.

“Calcium.” The Doctor said, trying his best to tune out the scuffle on the other end of the phone as he put the last pieces of the puzzle together. “Weakened by the compression field. Acetic acid. Vinegar!”

“Just like Hannibal!” Harriet commented and the Doctor grinned.

“Just like Hannibal. Mickey, have you got any vinegar?”

“ _How should I know?_ ” He said.

“It’s your kitchen!” The Doctor fired back.

“Cupboard by the sink, middle shelf.” Rose said, and Astra shot her a look.

“ _Oh give it here. What do you need?_ ” Jackie’s voice came over clearer now, indicating that she must have taken the phone.

“Anything with vinegar!” The Doctor repeated.

There was the sound of shuffling and then Jackie called out “ _Gherkins._ ” A moment, then, “ _Yeah, picked onions. Pickled eggs._ ”

The Doctor looked up at Rose, confused. “You kiss this man?”

The blonde blushed slightly and looked down, averting her gaze. “Shut up.” She mumbled and Astra grinned.

Jackie stopped talking, but the sound of wood breaking filled the room through the phone. There was a scream, then nothing. A loud explosion came over the speaker then, and the Doctor sighed in relief. Astra took this as a good sign as well. Mickey and Jackie were out of danger, for now.

“Hannibal?” Rose asked, as she let her mind catch up with the previous conversation she had been too nervous to pick up on and comment on previously.

“Hannibal crossed the Alps by dissolving boulders with vinegar.” Harriet explained.

“Oh.” Rose said, picking up her glass. “Well, there you go then.”

The four of them raised their glasses to each other and took a drink, Astra finishing her offs and hiding her smile as the Doctor seemed to almost spit his back out again.

“ _Rose? Are you still there?_ ” Jackie asked.

“Yeah, Mum, I’m here. We’re alright, we’re sealed in. How about you?” Rose asked.

“ _Better now that that thing has gone. When are you coming home, sweetheart?_ ”

Rose looked at Astra and the Doctor, as if searching for an answer. She sighed when there was nothing to be found. “I don’t know. But, I’ll get there as soon as I can, alright?”

It sounded like Jackie was going to respond but shuffles were heard over the phone before Mickey’s voice came over the speaker. “ _Listen to this._ ”

A new voice came through, amplified, like a recording, and the four of them gathered around. “ _Our inspectors have searched the sky above our heads and they have found massive weapons of destruction capable of being deployed within forty five seconds._ ”

“What?” The Doctor said looking at Astra and she could only shrug as more came through to them.

“ _Our technicians can battle the alien probes, but not for long. We are facing extinction, unless we strike first. The United Kingdom stands directly beneath the belly of the mother ship. I beg of the United Nations, pass an emergency resolution. Give us the access codes. A nuclear strike at the heart of the beast is our only chance of survival because from this moment on it is my solemn duty to inform you planet Earth is at war._ ”

“He’s making it up.” The Doctor said, starting to pace again. “There’s no weapons up there, there’s no threat. He just invented it.”

“Do you think they’ll believe him? Harriet asked.

“They did last time.” Astra muttered and Rose agreed.

“That’s why the Slitheen went for spectacle.” The Doctor surmised, moving towards the door. “They want the whole work panicking, because you lot, you get scared, you lash out.”

The three women joined him. “They release the defence code.” Rose said.

“And the Slitheen go nuclear.” The Doctor confirmed, lifting up the panel in the wall for the switch that controlled the door.

“But why?” Harriet asked.

In response, the Doctor opened the metal shutters to face the three Slitheen from earlier. They turned to face them, but the Doctor was already speaking. “You get the codes, release the missiles, but not into space because there’s nothing there. You attack every other country on Earth. They retaliate, fight back. World War Three. Whole planet gets nuked.”

The woman from earlier appeared, obviously back in her human suit. So, maybe not the same three Slitheen, Astra thought, suppressing the shiver that ran down her spine at the sight of the blonde woman.

“And we can sit through it safe in our spaceship waiting in the Thames.” She said, with a smile. “Not crashed, just parked. Only two minutes away.”

“But, you’ll destroy the planet, this beautiful place. What for?” Harriet asked, shocked.

“Profit.” Astra said, coming to the conclusion. The Doctor met her gaze as she turned to confirm and nodded.

“That’s what the signal is beaming into space. An advert.” He elaborated.

“The sale of the century.” The woman replied, still with that sickly smile. “We reduce the Earth to molten slag, then sell it piece by piece. Radioactive chunks, capable of powering every cut-price star liner and budget cargo ship. There’s a recession out there, Doctor. People are buying cheap. This rock becomes raw fuel.”

“At the cost of five billion lives.” The Doctor responded, emotionless.

“Bargain.” The woman said, still with a smirk.

“I give you a choice.” The Doctor replied. “Leave this planet or I’ll stop you.”

She started to laugh then, the other Slitheen joining her. “What you? Trapped in your box?” She moved forward but the Doctor didn’t budge.

“Yes. Me.” He replied, then reached over to close the door, not breaking eye contact. By the time the door had closed, the woman had stopped laughing, but the Doctor was still a blank slate.

“Mickey, keep the line open, let us know if there is an update. The rest of us, we’ll see what we can come up with.” The Doctor said, heading away from the door and into the room, taking a seat. Astra felt a yawn slip through and she realised how late it was, joined with the fact that she had gone from one adventure to another, without a break. Her night with the brown haired Doctor becoming what felt like a distant memory.

Astra placed her head down on the table and closed her eyes. Just five minutes, she told herself, as she drifted off to sleep.

When she woke up, she wasn’t sure how much time had passed. Harriet and Rose were chatting to the speaker with Mickey still on it and the Doctor was now standing against one of the reinforced windows. With a stretch, she stood up and walked over to the Doctor, shooting a sleepy smile to the two other women.

“How long have I been out?” she asked.

“Doesn’t matter. Feeling better?” The Doctor asked and she nodded.

“Much, thanks. Sorry for that.”

He looked down at her. “You’ve told her you move around me a lot. I can imagine that you probably don’t have a regular sleep pattern and humans need so much of it. It’s fine, there’s nothing I needed your help with anyway.”

His eyes darted away before he could see the shocked look come to her face. Jackie’s voice was ringing out now, and Astra tried to drown it out as she focused back onto the task at hand. She may not know much, but, she would help where she could.

“If we could just get out of here.” Rose said, and the Doctor replied, his voice louder than when he had been talking to her.

“There’s a way out.”

All eyes suddenly turned to the pair of them.

“What?” Rose asked.

“There’s always been a way out.” The Doctor said.

“Then why don’t we use it?”

He moved, leaning over the table to the speaker phone. “Because I can’t guarantee your daughter will be safe.”

“ _Don’t you dare._ ” Jackie’s voice said. “ _Whatever it is, don’t you dare._ ”

“That’s the thing. If I don’t dare, everyone dies.”

“Do it.” Rose said, moving to stand opposite the Doctor and catching his eye.

“You don’t even know what it is. You’d just let me?” He asked and Astra could feel the emotion moving between the two.

“Yeah.” The blonde responded and the Doctor looked in awe.

“ _Please, Doctor. Please. She’s my daughter. She’s just a kid._ ” Jackie begged down the phone.

His gaze shifted back to the speaker. “Do you think I don’t know that? Because this is my life, Jackie. It’s not fun, it’s not smart, it’s just standing up and making a decision because nobody else will.”

“Then what are you waiting for?” Rose asked and his eyes moved up to the blondes again.

“I could save the world, but lose you.” He turned after a moment, to look at Astra who was still standing in the same location. “I could lose her.”

In that moment, Astra didn’t know if the ‘her’ stood for herself, or it was the Doctors way of begging her to agree with him because the ‘her’ was Rose and he couldn’t stand it. She stepped forward then, and joined him next to the table, slipping her hand into his the same way she had done for the other Doctor before. The one thing she knew how to do at this moment in time – be a comfort.

“Except it’s not your decision, Doctor. It’s mine.” Harriet said, moving out of the corner she had been standing in and listening to the conversation.

“ _And who the hell at you?_ ” Jackie asked accusatory.

“Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North. The only elected representative in this room, chosen by the people, for the people. And on behalf of the people, I command you. Do it.” She stared directly at the Doctor and he met her gaze, before turning to look at Astra, then to Rose, before a large grin broke out on his face.

Reaching over, the Doctor grabbed the red box and Harriet rushed over and Rose hoisted herself up onto the table. Astra stood to the side once the Doctor had let go of her hand, so that he would have space.

“How do we get out?” Rose asked.

“We don’t. We stay here.” He replied, opening the case and pulling out the Emergency Protocols. Flicking through them, he stopped before looking at the speaker. “Use the buffalo password. It overrides everything.”

“ _What’re you doing?_ ” Jackie’s voice was quiet, which meant Mickey must have taken the phone back.

“ _Hacking into the Royal Navy._ ” He responded. There was a moment, and then, “ _We’re in. Here it is. HMS Taurean, Trafalgar Class submarine, ten miles off the coast of Plymouth._ ”

“Right, we need to select a missile.” The Doctor responded.

“ _We can’t go nuclear. We don’t have the defence codes._ ”

“We don’t need it. All we need’s an ordinary missile. What’s the first category?”

“ _Sub-Harpoon, UGM-A4A._ ”

“That’s the one. Select.”

There was the sound of mumbles but no confirmation. The Doctor stared at the speaker. “You ready for this?”

 Again, silence, but then Mickey’s voice came over to them, although a bit shaky. “ _Yeah_.”

The Doctor straightened, still staring at the speaker. “Mickey the idiot, the world is in your hands. Fire.”

They stood around, Mickey having gone silent. Harriet suddenly moved, walking over to the window and touching the steel panels. “How solid are these?”

The Doctor looked up briefly, before looking back down, willing to make the speaker talk. “Not solid enough. Built for short range attack, nothing this big.”

Rose looked defiant then, at those words. “All right, now I’m making the decision. I’m not going to die. We’re going to ride this one out.” She started moving to the small room where they had put the bodies. “It’s like what they say about earthquakes. You can survive them by standing under a doorframe. Now, this cupboard’s small, so it’s strong.” She opened the door and beckoned to the other three. “Come and help me. Come on.”

Harriet and Astra moved over to help, but the Doctor stood there, still taking it all in. All of the possibilities running through his head. “ _It’s on radar._ ” Mickey’s voice said. “ _Counter defence five five six._ ”

The three moved bits and bobs out of the cupboard. Boxes, clothes, random items, it didn’t matter what, it wasn’t important at this time. As they started to move the bodies, Astra felt her stomach turn again, but whether it was from being so close to the dead, or from nerves, she wasn’t sure.

The Doctor moved over to the girls, pausing at the table. “Stop them intercepting it.”

“ _I’m doing it now._ ”

“Good boy.”

The Doctor reached over and unplugged Roses’ phone from the speaker just as Mickey said _“Five five six neutralised._ ”

Putting it to his ear, he ushered them all into the cupboard that was now clear. “This is where we leave you. See you on the other side.”

He hung up as the four of them crawled inside and situated themselves under a bench, tossing the phone to Rose who put it into her pocket. Astra found herself in the corner between the Doctor and Rose, both linking their hands with hers, while the Doctor also grabbed Harriet’s hand as well.

“Here we go.” Harriet said. “Nice knowing you three.” Then she looked into the sky. “Hannibal.”

Despite how hard her heart was pumping, Astra couldn’t help the smile that formed at her words and squeezed her eyes shut, as well as the hands in hers. If she made it through this, if they made it through this, she didn’t think anything would scare her as much again.

There was the sound of the crash and the cupboard started to shake. The four of them still held on tight to each other, helpless against the shaking and moving their little room was doing. Astra didn’t want to open her eyes to see if there was any damage – if they made it out alive, she would be able to look then.

The room pitched suddenly and the four of them went flying, losing grip on each other’s hands and limbs flailed. They rolled for a bit and, when it finally came to a stop, Astra slowly opened her eyes. Her friends looked as shocked and dishevelled as she felt, and she couldn’t help the giggle that escaped with the joy of making it out alive. The others started at her for a moment, before the laughter infected them too, and soon all four of them were laughing to themselves in relief.

Finally, the Doctor moved to the door and pushed it open, which caused it to fall off. He stuck his head out, and Harriet followed suit. “Made in Britain.” She said before hoisting herself out and into the rubble. Rose and Astra stuck their heads out next and the Doctor helped them out as a man ran over to them.

“Oh, my God. Are you all right?”

Quick as a flash, Harriet pulled out her ID. “Harriet Jones. MP, Flydale North. I want you to contact the UN immediately. Tell the ambassadors the crisis is over. They can step down.” She paused to put her ID away as the man just stood there. “Go on, tell the news.” She gestured with her hand.

“Yes, ma’am.” He said, before running off.

Astra saw the grin on the Doctor’s face and knew that he was starting to click why her name sounded so familiar. She just nudged him slightly, in knowing, but before she could say anything, Harriet turned to face them.

“Someone’s got a hell of a job sorting this lot out. Oh, Lord. We haven’t even got a Prime Minister.” She said, looking stunned.

“Maybe you should have a go.” The Doctor said, and Astra ducked her head to hide her grin.

“Me?” Harriet gestured to herself then let out a chuckle. “Huh, I‘m only a back-bencher.”

“I’d vote for you.” Rose chimed in and Astra nodded in agreement. “Me too.”

“Now, don’t be silly.” Harriet said, and Astra caught Roses’ eye, waggling her eyebrows which caused her to catch on and giggle. “Look, I’d better go and see if I can help. Hang on!” She yelled over to the team of people gathered around the rubble as she started to make her way down. “We’re safe! The Earth is safe!”

The three of them followed, although kept a small distance behind as she ran on to the police. “Sergeant!” Harriet called, and the Doctor just looked at Rose and Astra.

“I thought I knew the name.” He said, and Astra just responded with a cheeky grin.

“Harriet Jones, future Prime Minister.” Astra said, and the three of them looked on as the woman was running down the street, waving her arms to get the attention of the authorities.

“Elected for three successive terms. The architect of Britain’s Golden Age.” The Doctor added on, and Astra nudged him for showing off.

“The crisis has passed!” Harriet yelled, and her voice managed to reach the three of them as they stood back and watched. “Ladies and gentlemen, I have something to say to you all here today!”

The Doctor smiled, turning, and let the girls follow him.

“Where to now?” Rose asked and the Doctor sighed.

“Home to your mother. Need to let her know she’s alive. I’ve also got to track down the TARDIS and see what we’re doing with Astra.”

“UNIT took the TARDIS, yeah? So, it’s not likely to be at the estate.” Astra pointed out.

“Hmm, okay then. Rose, you go and calm your mother and Astra and I will take the TARDIS. We’ll come get you straight away.” The Doctor said, pausing mid stride.

Rose and Astra exchanged a glance, before the blonde threw her arms around the blue haired girl. “I know you said the TARDIS sometimes won’t let you deviate, so, I’ll say goodbye now in case you can’t come back.” She pulled away and the two girls exchanged a smile. “See you soon?”

“See you soon.” Astra confirmed.

Then Rose gave the Doctor a quick hug, before making her way back home to the estate, fumbling in her pocket for loose change for the bus.

The Doctor and Astra went a different way, and Astra just followed assuming he would know where to go.

“You seem to be aging before my eyes.” He finally said, still looking forward. Astra looked up at him though, waiting for him to continue. “You did well, despite not really understanding the situation.”

“I guess, the only thing for me to do is keep moving forward.” She responded. “You all keep telling me about this amazing person I’m going to become and I can’t wait to meet her.”

“You’ll get there, Astra. I’m sure of it.” He said, and the two relapsed into silence once more.

The Doctor’s key led him to the TARDIS, which was parked outside a parking garage that the Doctor mentioned was close to UNIT HQ. Opening the door, he led them both inside, and eagerly greeted the console.

“So, how do we know if I can stay?” Astra asked.

A spark started to tickle at her feet and the Doctor nodded towards it. “That. That means it’s time for me to take you to where you need to be next.”

“You seem to know a lot, seeing as it still seems early days for you and Rose as well.” Astra commented, walking up to the console and standing next to him.

He just looked down at her, raising an eyebrow. “You are a very determined young lady. You made sure that I knew the basics when I first met you. I guess, you knew, that I would need to know when I came across this version of you who didn’t know how it worked, or even what my face looked like.” He threw a lever and the TARDIS took off.

Astra frowned and turned to him. “Yeah, hang on, that hasn’t been explained yet. You said something about regeneration?”

The Doctor just shook his head. “I’m not going to be the one to explain it to you. The Doctor you were with before is older than me, and I can’t really know anything about my future, other than the fact that you are in it. You’re going to have to ask another face.”

“Another face.” She repeated, blankly.

He just grinned as the TARDIS landed. “Yep.”

With that, he reached under the console and handed her a book. “This is basic TARDIS mechanics, in English. I can’t give you the more advanced one, as I only have it in Gallifreyan. But, if you’re serious about wanting to know more about her, this is a good place to start.”

Gently, Astra took the book and lightly traced her hand over the cover, before looking up at him with a smile. “Thank you. I won’t let you down.”

“I know.” He said. “Now get out of here before she sparks again!”

Quickly throwing her arms around the man before her in a brief hug, Astra then shot him a smile as she walked to the door, adjusting her satchel before pushing it open. The view of her flat greeted her and she let out a sigh of thankfulness that it wasn’t the park.

As soon as she had closed the door, the engines started up and the TARDIS took off again, slightly ruffling the loose paper on the table before her.

Spying the calendar on the wall near the door, Astra placed the book about the TARDIS on the coffee table, and took off her satchel, before going over to investigate. June, 2010. She was further into the future than before, but she could see appointments and the classes littered on the calendar and was pleased to see that there were none in the next week. But, something did catch her eye.

On June 5th, Musée d'Orsay was written, along with ‘Vincent Van Gogh Exhibit!’ in her handwriting. There was also a crudely drawn picture of a train on the 3rd of June. Peering over to her fridge, Astra could see a ticket stuck there with a magnet, along with a list of reservations, and let herself take it in.

Rushing to the table, she picked up the newspaper that had been blown about to find todays date. June 2nd. With a sigh of relief, she let herself sit down on the couch. The train was tomorrow, there was no need to panic. She ran a hand through her hair, before wincing at the amount of dust that was settled there. Getting to her feet, she headed to her bathroom. Shower first, and then she could figure out what was planned and get excited about going to see Vincent Van Gogh’s paintings in person.

It wasn’t until she was clean, and dry, curled up on the sofa with the itinerary in front of her that she wondered if the Doctor would show up, or if he knew where to find her. Sipping her tea, she decided not to worry about it. Her bag was packed, her satchel clean, and she was going to Paris in the morning. All thoughts of monsters and running could be put out of her head for a few days, as she picked up the book the Doctor gave her instead, and started learning about the TARDIS.

She was glad to say that her mind only strayed once or twice to the mysterious man who called the blue box home, and only a handful more to wonder about her next adventure with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait! But, things have calmed down in my personal life now and I should be able to get back to this :)  
> I'm not going to promise an update schedule, I'm sorry if that puts you off, but, know that I will always be working on this!  
> This is fully planned out to the end of the Eleventh Doctor, so, it's gonna happen.  
> I hope you enjoy!


	12. Vincent and the Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had every intention of following the man but, two children caught her attention when they mentioned 'Doctor'. Her entire being seemed to be tuned to the word and she turned to look at them, only to see that they were discussing the portrait of Doctor Gachet.

It was official; Astra loved Paris. She had been before, with family, of course, but travelling by herself, and being able to do the things she wanted to do, and see the places she wanted to see without an argument, was luxury.

Her first day had just been wondering around, enjoying the sights and making her way to the top of the Eiffel Tower. The second day, the 4th, was spent looking around the Louvre and the Notre Dame Cathedral.

Today, the 5th, she leisurely made her way over the Seine, before entering the Musée d'Orsay. There were so many exhibits that she wanted to see, but, Astra forced herself to not get side-tracked and followed the signs that led her to the Vincent Van Gogh display.

Picking up a pamphlet, she awaited a tour with a man who introduced himself to them as Doctor Black. It seemed that Van Gogh was his area of expertise, as he showed the small group around the display, explaining each painting in such detail, Astra could almost feel it.

He paused in front of _Wheatfield with crows_. “So this is one of the last paintings Van Gogh ever painted. Those final months of his life were probably the most astonishing artistic outpouring in history. It was like Shakespeare knocking off Othello, Macbeth, and King Lear over the summer hols.” The crowd laughed and, while Astra was engrossed, a flash of red caught her eye. “And, especially astonishing because Van Gogh did it with no hope of praise or reward.”

Doctor Black continued on but, Astra was now completely sidetracked. She kept her eye on the woman with red hair and the young man beside her. Something about him seemed to pull her towards him. Shaking her head, she told herself to focus, and turned away from him, back to Doctor Black and what he was saying. She completely missed the eye of the other two, who had turned to listen to the man as well.

“Each of these pictures now is worth tens of millions of pounds, yet in his lifetime he was a commercial disaster. Sold only one painting, and that to the sister of a friend. We have here possibly the greatest artist of all time, but when he died you could have sold his entire body of work and got about enough money to buy a sofa and a couple of chairs.” The crowd laughed again, and Astra smiled, as Doctor Black pointed to another painting. “If you follow me now.”

She had every intention of following the man but, two children caught her attention when they mentioned ‘Doctor’. Her entire being seemed to be tuned to the word and she turned to look at them, only to see that they were discussing the portrait of Doctor Gachet.

What felt like disappointment bubbled inside of her and she frowned at that. No. She was here to enjoy one of her favourite artists. Not wish that she was somewhere else! Deciding that she wasn’t going to be able to focus on Doctor Black, she instead moved to the painting of the _Church at Auvers_. It was gorgeous, and she was content examining the brushstrokes, until that man who had caught her eye, and his red-headed friend, appeared.

She was holding up the guidebook, comparing the picture to the Church, and Astra stepped out of the way as she looked very determined. It was at that moment, that the young man and her finally caught each others eye.

His green eyes widened, before a grin split onto his face. Pulling away from the woman, he took the few steps over to her and gathered her into a hug. “I wondered if I would find you here, Sulley.”

That name made her relax, and she returned the hug. “Doctor?” she asked and he pulled away to beam down at her.

“Of course it’s me! Who else would it be! Amy!” He turned to get the attention of the red head, but she was already there and was pulling Astra into a hug of her own.

“Ooh, I’m glad you’re here! You can appreciate the art with me! Look at it!” She steered Astra back over to the _Church at Auvers_. “Isn’t it wonderful?”

Figuring she could get the introduction over later, and happy that one of the Doctors friends seemed to appreciate art as much as she did, she nodded. “Yes. You can almost feel his hand painting it right in front of you, carving the colours into shapes.”

“Yes.” The Doctor agreed, appearing at their shoulders. “But, oh, wait a minute.”

“What?” Amy asked, as they both looked at him at the same time, as he pushed his way through so that he was in-between the two girls.

“Well, just look at that.”

“What?” Astra asked this time, but the Doctor just scratched his head and folded his arms.

“Something very not good indeed.”

Amy sighed, almost exasperatedly. “What thing very not good? No need to be so cryptic just because Astra’s here and you like to show off.”

The Doctor flushed lightly, but he pointed to the painting. “Look there, in the window of the church.”

Both girls peered at where he had gestured.

“Is it a face?” Amy asked.

“I think it looks more like a dragon.” Astra replied.

“Yes, and no.” The Doctor responded. “It’s a face, but I don’t think it’s a dragon. But it’s not a nice face at all. I know evil when I see it and I see it in that window.”

He turned, and made his way over to the tour group and Doctor Black. Amy and Astra trailed behind as he pulled out his Psychic Paper. “Excuse me. If I can just interrupt for one second. Sorry, everyone. Routine inspection. Ministry of Art and Artiness. So, er,”

“Doctor Black.” Astra supplied and the man smiled at her.

“Yes, that’s right.” The Doctor said. “Do you know when that picture of the church was painted?”

“Ah, well, ah, well, what an interesting question. Most people imagine-”

The Doctor cut him off. “I’m going to have to hurry you. When was it?”

“Exactly?” He asked.

“As exactly as you can. Without a long speech, if poss. I’m in a hurry.” He said and Astra nudged him, whispering “Rude!”

“Well, in that case, probably somewhere between the first and third of June.” Doctor Black responded as Astra and Amy both raised their eyebrows, impressed.

“What year?”

“1890. Less than a year before,” Doctor Black hesitated, “before he killed himself.”

The Doctor nodded. “Thank you, sir. Very helpful indeed. Nice bow-tie.” He turned to look at Amy and Astra. “Bow-ties are cool.”

Amy just grimaced as the Doctor turned back to Doctor Black and Astra looked on strangely. Was there a thing with bow-ties that she should know?

“Yours is very” Doctor Black trailed off as he gestured to the Doctor’s own bow-tie.

The Doctor just grinned and almost seemed to swoon under the admiration. “Oh, thank you.” He shook his hand. “Keep telling them stuff.” He then turned and grabbed both of the girls by the hand. “We need to go.”

“What about the other pictures?” Amy asked, looking at them forlornly as the Doctor led them out.

“Art can wait. This is life and death. We need to talk to Vincent Van Gogh.” He said, pulling Amy forward and pushing her ahead of them. With Astra he just tightened his grip on her hand and pulled so that she was walking briskly next to him.

“Hey, what’s the hurry? You have a time machine – it doesn’t matter when we get to it!” Astra said, struggling to keep up. Although this Doctor seemed slightly shorter than the other two, his stride was still long and he was still much taller than her.

“Yes, but, we need to save him. We need to fix this.” The Doctor said, as the practically ran down the stairs and out into the Parisian sunshine. Astra spied the TARDIS on the corner, and felt like she was having to jog to keep up.

“Yeah, well, next time pick a shorter companion. It’s not fair that I’m the one who always seems to be dragged around.” They reached the blue box and the Doctor unlocked her, stepping inside and finally releasing her hand. Rubbing her arm a bit, Astra gave the TARDIS a small pat, feeling the machine hum underneath her. “Someone like Roses’ height. Rose was good, we were the same.”

Looking up, she stopped, taking in her surroundings. “When did you redecorate?” she asked, looking at the unfamiliar sight before her.

Gone were the pillars and orange, and in its place was white, and stairs, and circles. She walked up to the console in awe, looking around, ignoring the confused and concerned looks being sent her way by the Doctor and Amy. The console was still just a mess, and she took relief in knowing that. But it was spacious, and tidier, and while she loved it, her heart ached for familiarity.

“What do you mean? Astra, it’s been like this since you picked me up.” Amy said, and the blue haired girl turned to face the redhead, her face a blank.

The Doctor picked up on it first. “You haven’t seen it like this before, have you?”

Astra shook her head, running her hands still over the console, feeling sparks from the TARDIS lightly under her fingertips.

“So, have you seen us before?” He asked, almost holding his breath.

With a small, sad smile, she shook her head again and the Doctor seemed to deflate. Just like the others when she had told them.

“Your face is new. Amy is new. This TARDIS is new.” She said.

“I’m not new. Still the same Doctor, still the same me.” He said, abandoning his spot where he had frozen to come over to her. He took her hands and placed them on his chest, “Same heartbeats, just a different face.” He smiled down at her. “And the TARDIS is still the same. Just a different desktop, something lighter.”

“I’m the only thing that’s new.” Amy said, coming over and holding out her hand. “I’m Amy Pond, it’s a pleasure to meet you Astra.”

Astra pulled her hands away from the Doctor so she could shake Amy’s. They exchanged smiles. “You and I are going to be best friends. I know.” She winked and Astra couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“Thank you, Amy.” She looked back at the Doctor. “Unfortunately, this means that I’m apparently not quite up to scratch.”

“Where have you been?” He asked, trying to piece together his timeline. There were so many years, so many memories. He couldn’t remember all of the times she had been young.

“London, 2006. Slitheen crashing into Big Ben.” She said and he nodded, finally placing the memory.

“You’ve had sleep then, at least. Which is good. You’re not going to want to be tired for this.” He said, turning back to the console and flicking the last button.

The TARDIS took flight and Astra reached over and gripped the railing around the console. Why was it always so rough?

Soon, she stopped, and Astra straightened, brushing down her skirt. She probably wasn’t in the best attire for 1890, and her hair was bright blue and purple, but, if the Doctor didn’t seem to mind, she would follow his lead. He appeared beside her before she had gotten too far, and slipped her hand into his.

“Stay close, okay? If you’re new, then no wandering off.” He said, firmly, but with a hint of teasing.

She wiggled her fingers and he just squeezed lightly before leading them out. Amy followed behind as the exited into 1890. “Right, so, here’s the plan. We find Vincent and he leads us straight to the church and our nasty friend.”

“Easy peasy.” Astra commented, able to keep up now that they weren’t practically running.

“Well, no. I suspect nothing will be easy with Mister Van Gogh. Now, he’ll probably be in the local café. Sort of orangey light, chairs and tables outside.” The Doctor said.

Amy flicked through the exhibition guide book and found the painting and showed it to them. “Like this?”

“That’s the one.” The Doctor confirmed, both him and Astra looking at it.

Astra looked up and tugged on his hand. “Or, indeed like that.” She said.

The other two looked up to see the real version directly ahead of them. “Yeah,” the Doctor said, and Amy laughed. “exactly like that.”

The three of them walked up to café and the ladies bustling about. “Good evening.” The Doctor said, approaching a man standing outside. “Does the name Vincent Van Gogh ring a bell?”

The man scoffed, turning on his heel and stalking inside. “Don’t mention that man to me.”

The Doctor exchanged a glance with Astra, raising an eyebrow, as Amy moved to inspect the café closer, comparing it to the image in her book. The Doctor turned to look at one of the waitresses. “Excuse me. Do you know Vincent Van Gogh?”

“Unfortunately.” She said, and Astra winced, while the Doctor looked a tad dejected.

“Unfortunately?” Amy asked, from behind them, looking at the waitress in disbelief.

“He’s drunk, he’s mad and he never pays is bills.” The waitress continued.

“Good painter, though, yeah?” Astra said, trying to bring more positivity into the conversation.

Sadly, that didn’t seem to work, as the two waitress burst into laughter at the thought. Squeezing her hand in comfort, the Doctor led her to a table and pulled out a seat for her to sit in. He himself sank into the chair next to her. From inside the café they heard raised voices, and all three of them tried to listen without appearing too nosey.

“Come on! Come on! One painting for one drink. That’s not a bad deal.”

“It wouldn’t be a bad deal if the painting we any good.” The man from before stepped out of the café holding a painting, with another man behind him. The Doctor nudged Astra in the side in excitement, but it wasn’t needed – she knew exactly who was standing in front of them. Amy was dancing on her side of the café, trying to get a better look. “I can’t hang that up on my walls. It’d scare the customers half to death. It’s bad enough having you I here in person, let alone looming over the customers day and night in a stupid hat. You pay money or you get out.”

“I’ll pay, if you like.” The Doctor said, interrupting the argument and trying to nonchalant about it.

“What?” The man in the suit asked, looking over at the pair.

“Well, if you like, I’ll pay for the drink.” The Doctor said, looking at them. “Or, I’ll pay for the painting as a gift for my lovely companion and you can use the money to pay for the drink.”

Astra flushed as Vincent Van Gogh stared at the two of them, trying not to look at Amy still dancing in the corner of her eye. “Oh, we’re new in town.” The Doctor responded, casually.

Vincent just nodded, while he seemed to take it in. “Well, in that case, you don’t know three things. One, I pay for my own drinks, thank you.” There was laughter from the other patrons as well as the man in the suit, to which Astra and Amy both frowned at. “Two, no one ever buys any of my paintings or they would be laughed out of town. So if you want to stay in town, I suggest you keep your cash to yourself. And, three, your friends are cute, but you should keep your big nose out of other people’s business.” At that, he turned back to the man in the suit. “Come on, just one more drink. I’ll pay tomorrow.”

“No.” The man said firmly, turning to leave by Vincent stopped him.

“Or, on the other hand, slightly more compassionately, yes?”

“Or, on the other hand, to protect my business from madmen, no.” the man tried again.

“Or-“ Vincent started, but Amy interrupted.

“Oh look, just shut up, the pair of you.” The Doctor just smiled while Astra and the two men looked on shocked. Amy sauntered her way over to the man in the suit. “I would like a bottle of wine, please, which I will then share with whomever,” she looked directly at Vincent, “I choose.”

Vincent looked flustered at the attention but nodded, “That could be good.”

“That’s good by me.” The man in the suit replied as well.

“Good.” Amy said, with a smile, before walking inside the café to get the bottle. The man went to follow her, but paused and gave Vincent back his painting, before continuing inside. Vincent stood for a second, looking a tad lost, before the Doctor got to his feet and headed over to him. Astra got the hint and quickly followed, so the three of them could sit inside. Choosing a bigger table than the one they had before, the three sat down and Amy reappeared with the bottle and three wine glasses not long after. She poured a glass for herself, as well as one for Vincent and Astra. Having seen what the Doctor was like with Port, Astra fully understood why, but somewhat wished she could share this amazing flavour with him.

“That accent of yours.” Vincent said, looking at Amy, “You from Holland like me?”

“Yes.” The Doctor said.

“No.” Amy replied at the same time, causing them both to look at each other and Astra to sigh.

“She means yes.” The Doctor said. Vincent just looked at them all, confused. “So, start again.” The Doctor put out his hand. “Hello, I’m the Doctor.”

“I knew it!” Vincent said, causing the other three to look surprised.

“Sorry?” The Doctor asked.

“My brother’s always sending doctors, but you won’t be able to help.” Vincent said, somewhat annoyed.

“Oh, no, not that kind of doctor.” The Doctor replied with a chuckle. Then he pointed at the painting that Vincent was still holding. “That’s incredible, don’t you think, Amy, Astra?”

“Magnificent.” Astra responded.

“Absolutely.” Amy agreed. “One of my favourites.”

“One of my favourite whats?” Vincent asked, still defensive. “You’ve never seen my work before.”

“Ah, yes.” Amy said, freezing a little and then looking to the Doctor and Astra for help. Astra just shrugged and took a drink and the Doctor tried not to meet her gaze. “One of my favourite paintings that I’ve ever seen, generally.” Amy said, taking a drink at the end.

It seemed to work, however. Vincent calmed down and looked at the painting again. “Then you can’t have seen many paintings, then. I know it’s terrible. It’s the best I can do.” He put the painting down and turned to stare at Astra. “Your hair is blue.”

Astra’s eye widened and she took a long sip of her wine. “Yes.”

That seemed enough to placate him, as he then looked at Amy. “Your hair is orange.”

Rather than falter like Astra did, Amy owned it and leaned forward. “Yes. So’s yours.”

“Yes.” He replied. “It was more orange, but now is, of course, less.”

The Doctor rolled his eyes and Astra gave him a nudge before leaning over to him. “Be nice, it’s not every day you get flirted with by a famous painter!” she whispered.

“But that’s not why we’re here!” He whispered back to her.

Astra just gave him a look, but he ignored it and looked back towards the two. “So.” He said loudly, causing Amy and Vincent to break eye contact and ruin whatever moment they were sharing. Astra vowed she’d make it up to the red-head later and try and distract the Doctor elsewhere. “Er, Vincent, painted any churches recently?” Amy pulled back into her chair and leaned against it, taking a sip of her wine and catching Astra’s eye behind the Doctors back. “Any churchy plans? Are churches, chapels, religiousy stuff like that, something you’d like to get into? You know, fairly soon?”

“Well, there is one church I’m thinking of painting when the weather is right.” He responded, a tad taken aback by the Doctors sudden love of churches.

Amy looked downcast and Astra tried to catch her eye again, to try to convey that she would help her out, but the redhead didn’t look up in her direction, and seemed to just keep her eye on Vincent.

“That is very good news.” The Doctor replied.

An older woman suddenly rushed into the café, screaming. “She’s been murdered! Help me!”

“That, on the other hand, isn’t quite such good news.” The Doctor said, calmly. He got to his feet and raised his hands, “Come on, Astra, Amy, Vincent!”

Amy rushed on after him but both Astra and Vincent stopped to finish their wine before following the duo. The old lady was with them and led them to a body lying in the street.

“She’s been ripped to shreds!” A man exclaimed.

“Please, let me look! I’m a doctor.” The Doctor said, as he ran up to the body and crowd gathering around it.

“Who is it?” Someone asked and Astra hung back while the Doctor and Vincent got closed. Amy stayed with her, placing a hand in hers, seeming to know about her distress with bodies.

The Doctor and Vincent bent down over the body but before the Doctor could get a better look, a woman came running up to them. “Away, all of you vultures. This is my daughter.” She pushed them aside and the Doctor and Vincent stepped back a step. “Giselle. What monster could have done this?” She turned and glared at the Doctor and Vincent. “Get away from her!”

The Doctor backed up, his hands out. “Okay, okay.” He backed up to where the two girls were standing.

The woman still snarled, glaring at Vincent. “Get that madman out of here!” She hurled a stone at him, and he just had enough time to raise his arms as it hit him. Astra gasped and went to help him, but more stones were being thrown, and not just at him, but at them too.

“You bring this on us. Your madness! You!” The mother yelled as the four turned and ran away from the insane villagers. “He’s to blame!”

They stopped when they reached an adjacent alley. The Doctor checked Astra over for any marks or bruises and she tried to push him away to stop fussing. He did stop, and then looked at Amy, who gave him a nod. Finally, he turned to Vincent. “Are you all right?”

 “Yes, I’m used to it.” He replied, and the Doctor looked appalled.

“Has anything like this murder happened here before?” The Doctor asked, clearly linking something.

“Only a week ago. It’s a terrible time.” Vincent replied.

“As I thought. As I thought.” The Doctor replied, having established the link in his head. “Come on, we’d better get you home.” He reached for Astra’s hand, as Amy had let go while running, and threaded her fingers with his own, guiding her down the alley. Astra, too tired at this point to argue, let him and she swore he got more spring back into his step because of it.

“Where are you staying tonight?” Vincent asked.

“Oh,” The Doctor clapped him on the shoulder with his other hand, “you’re very kind.” Then he continued down the street. Vincent looked perplexed and looked at Amy, almost expectantly, and she just smiled and giggled nervously, before darting off after the other two, and linking arms with Astra.

Vincent followed behind the trio as they made their way into a courtyard.

“Dark night. Very starry.” The Doctor observed. Vincent overtook them and led them to his house.

“It’s not much. I live on my own. But you should be okay for one night. One night.” He said as he hung a lantern.

“We’re going to stay with him?” Amy asked, excited and apprehensive at the same time.

“Until he paints that church.” The Doctor responded.

“But what about the TARDIS? Can’t we just sleep there?” Astra asked.

“Why? This way we can keep an eye on him, particularly with whatever is killing people running about.” The Doctor replied.

Before Astra could respond, the light was lit and Vincent was making his way into his house. “Watch out. That one’s wet.” He said.

“What?” Amy replied, but Astra had already spotted what it was and tugged on Amys arm, pointing at the painting that was hanging close to the doorway. In front of them hung the freshly painted _The Bedroom in Aries_. Both girls grinned at each other, as the Doctor made his way into the house behind Vincent, letting the two girls comment about the painting themselves. While he admired the works of the great painter before them, this kind of art wasn’t his passion. He just enjoyed bringing light to the two girls he was caring for.

“Sorry about all the clutter.” Vincent said, as light began to fill the room from the candle he was lighting.

But, the Doctor did still appreciate what surrounded him. He let out a low whistle. “Some clutter.” He said as his eyes darted to all of the paintings surrounding him.

“I’ve come to accept the only person who’s going to love my paintings is me.” Vincent replied.

At that moment, the two girls walked into the room and both of them stopped and stared, mesmerized.

“Wow.” Amy said, while Astra nodded, speechless. “I mean, really. Wow.”

Astra moved to look at some of them closer, recovering, as the Doctor joined her at her side. “I know, it’s a mess.” Vincent said. I’ll have a proper clear out. I must, I really must.”

Amy and Astra, however, were looking at the pictures in the room as if they were in the gallery they were at before. “Coffee, anyone?” Vincent asked. The two girls just shook their heads, too absorbed, but the Doctor spoke up. “Not for me, actually.” Looking around, he noticed that Vincent had moved to a different room. Giving Astra’s shoulder a squeeze, to let her know he was moving, he went to follow the painter, entering to see him place the coffee pot down on a remarkable still life.

“You know, you should be careful with these. They’re precious.”

Vincent just brushed the ring left behind from the coffee pot off the painting, but it still left a mark. “Precious to me. Not precious to anyone else.”

“They’re precious to me.” Amy said, poking her head in and smiling.

“And me!” Astra exclaimed, also poking her head around the door.

“Well, you’re very kind. And kindness is most welcome.” Vincent replied, but his eyes were on Amy while he said it, causing the redhead girl to blush a little under the intensity.

The two girls came into the room, to take a look at the other paintings in here, while the Doctor tried to get back on track. “Right, so, this church, then. Near here, is it?”

“What is it with you and the church?” Vincent asked, getting more logs for the fire.

“Oh, just casually interested in it, you know.” The Doctor replied.

“Vincent scoffed. “Far from casual. It seems to me you never talk about anything else.” He put the logs into the fire before looking at Astra. “He’s a strange one.”

“Oh, I know.” Astra said, flippantly.

“Okay.” The Doctor said, breaking off that conversation. “So, let’s talk about you, then. What are you interested in?”

“Well, look around. Art. It seems to me there’s so much more to the world than the average eye is allowed to see.” Victor was directing this to the Doctor, but the two girls came over to listen as well, to try and absorb some of the passion in Vincent’s words. “I believe, if you look hard, there are more wonders in this universe than you could ever have dreamed of.”

The Doctor had a sad smile, “You don’t have to tell me.” He looked to the two girls and they smiled back.

As the conversation went on, Astra and Amy went to continue their perusal of Vincent’s works – some they had never seen before, while the Doctor sat and chatted to him about art and the universe. As they chatted, however, and as the caffeine took hold of Vincent, he became much more intense with their conversation, the Doctor noticed.

“It’s colour.” Vincent exclaimed. “Colour that holds the key. I can hear the colours.” He came over to the Doctor, putting a finger up to his lips. “Listen to them. Every time I step outside, I feel nature is shouting at me. Come on. Come and get me. Come on. Come on!” He clasped onto the Doctor’s shoulders. “Capture my mystery!”

“Maybe you’ve had enough coffee now. How about some nice calming tea? Let’s get you a cup of chamomile or something, shall we? Astra. Where’s Astra? She makes the best tea.”

There was a familiar twin scream and the Doctor jumped to his feet. “No, no, no!” He ran, dashing through the rooms and out into the courtyard. “Astra? Amy?” He found the two girls huddling on the floor, clinging to each other. His hearts slowed a bit, seeing them both safe, but he needed to know. “What happened?” As much as he wanted to comfort the pair of them, he stood, looking wildly around.

“I don’t know.” Amy said, breathless, “We didn’t see it. We were having a look at the paintings out when something hit me from behind.”

“It’s okay.” The Doctor said, calming when he didn’t see anything. “He’s gone now and we’re here.”

That’s when Vincent started yelling, his eyes focused on something behind the two girls. “No! No!”

He backed up, and the Doctor jumped to be inbetween the girls and the painter. His hand outstretched in calm, “Take it easy. Take it easy!”

“What’s happening? What’s he doing?” Astra asked.

“I don’t know.” The Doctor replied.

All three kept an eye on the painter, the girls getting to their feet, who was still yelling, as he turned around and picked up a pitchfork. “Oh, dear’ The Doctor said calmly.

Vincent held the pitchfork out in front of him and made his way towards the three. They quickly split to the side as he advanced and started stabbing at the air. “Run. Run!” Vincent yelled and Amy yelped.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. That’s not a bad idea.” The Doctor replied, moving to grab Astras hand and pulling her back. “Amy, get back. He’s having some kind of fit. Both of you, go over there. I’ll try to calm him down.”

The Doctor seemed to almost hand Astra off to Amy, who pulled the girl over to the house where they were out of the way and could still watch. The Doctor made his way over to Vincent, who was still stabbing in the air.

“Easy, Vincent, easy.” The Doctor said, making his way over to the artist carefully. He put his hands up, as Vincent whirled around to look at him. It’s me, it’s me, it’s me. It’s the Doctor, look. No one else is here. So, Vincent – “

“Look out!” Vincent yelled.

A barrel was knocked over and Amy screamed while something else shot out and attached the Doctor, sending him flying. Astra winced as he fell against the ground, trying to go out to see if he was okay, but Amy held onto her, keeping her back and safe. It was a good thing too, as one of the paintings next to the two girls tore, causing Astra to squeak as well in surprise.

“I can’t see anything. What is it?” Amy asked, trying to find out and trying to point out to Astra that it was an unknown danger.

“That is a good question.” The Doctor muttered, getting to his feet and grabbing a pole while charging over to Vincent. “Let me help you.”

“You can see him, too?” Vincent asked as the Doctor went to a different location than to where Vincent was standing.

Yes. Ish.” He started waving the pole around in the air. “Well, no. Not really.” Pausing, the Doctor was caught by something again and sent flying back towards where Vincent was standing while something growled.

“You couldn’t see him?” Vincent asked, ignoring the man on the ground to keep his eye on something apparently only he could see.

“No. No.” The Doctor got to his feet and charged to an area of the courtyard again, wildly waving the pole. “Oi!”

While he was going that, Vincent plunged his pitchfork into something that only he could see. There was a groan of pain, from an animal, and Vincent wrestled with the pitchfork that now seemed stuck in the air. Eventually, he managed to move forward and the two girls watched as he made his way to the edge of his property before stopping, and lowering the pitchfork.

Looking in the other direction, the two girls watched as the Doctor continued to flail around wildly. Vincent came over to them. “Should we tell him that he’s gone?”

“In a minute.” Amy replied with a smirk, and Astra just giggled.

That sound caused the Doctor to turn and stare at them, meeting the amused faces of his friends. “He’s gone, Doctor.” Astra said.

The Doctor just blinked, before putting the pole down on the ground and almost casually leaning against it. “Oh, right. Yes. Of course.”

Astra rolled her eyes. “Come on Time Boy, let’s see if we can find out more information.”

He grinned at her, putting an arm around her shoulders and bringing her into a one arm hug before turning to Vincent, who gestured for them to walk into the house. “Right. So, he’s invisible. What did he look like?”

The Doctor pulled out a chair for Astra, so she could take a seat, and Amy sat in the one next to her before the Doctor could. She shot him a smug look and he stuck his tongue out at her childishly. The sound of a paintbrush filled the room and Astra shrieked, bolting out of her chair to rush over to Vincent who was painting over a bunch of violets. “Oh, no, no. No, no!”

Amy put her hand to her mouth as she saw, and the Doctor came up behind the blue-haired girl to put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Vincent just looked confused. “What?”

“It’s just, er, that was quite good.” The Doctor said with a sigh. Vincent just looked at them all strangely before continuing to paint. Astra tensed under his grip and he wrapped his arms around her in comfort as he continued to white out the entire canvas. “Oh, no. On you go.”

Once it was all white, Vincent produced a piece of charcoal and began to sketch on the canvas. The Doctor led Astra back to the chair she was in earlier while the artist worked, and managed to sit her down. She became quickly absorbed in watching the famed painter work and the Doctor got a bit impatient when he wasn’t the focus of her attention. Finally Vincent finished and showed the three of them.

Astra gasped as she took in the site of a creature with a wicked beak, crest and claws.

“Okay. Okay.” The Doctor said, taking it in, before taking the sketch out of the artists hands. “Right. Amy, Astra, make Mister Van Gogh comfortable. Don’t let any invisible monsters in through the front door.”

Astra got to her feet, frowning. “No, hang on Time Boy, Vincent can see them, which means we’re much safer here. What about you? It could be outside, waiting.”

“Well, don’t worry. I’ll risk it. What’s the worst that can happen?” He asked.

“You could get torn into pieces by a monster you can’t see!” Astra argued back.

He just smiled, softly. “Oh right, yes, that. Don’t worry.”

“I worry! I know your other selves and I worry!” Astra said, crossing her arms and staring him down. “I’m coming with you – two eyes are better than one. Amy will be perfectly capable of taking care of the man who can see the monster by herself.”

He stared her down, but Astra didn’t back down. He sighed. “Fine, come on then. Amy, Vincent, we’ll be back before you can say where’ve they got to now?”

With that, he took Astra’s hand and led her out the door, as she gave a cheeky wave to Amy who was borderline glaring at the pair of them. As she got out of the door, the Doctor paused, put a finger to his lips, then ducked his head back around the frame. “Not that fast!” Astra snickered at the squeals of Amy and Vincent. “But pretty fast. See you around.”

When he ducked back through, and took Astra’s hand in his again, he tried to hide his chuckles but when they were out of the house, the two of them laughed loudly as they continued towards the TARDIS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient! I hope you enjoy :)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is! The beginning. It's planned all the way up to end of Eleven and some of Twelve. I'm about 3 episodes in on writing. Fingers crossed!


End file.
